Destino Incierto
by JackBlades
Summary: El es un chico amante de los autos de carreras, ella es una niña rica harta de la alta sociedad, despues de cierto encuentro descubrieron el amor, ¿pero sus aficiones y sus clases sociales los dejaran seguir unidos? LuNa y un ligero ZoRo
1. El piloto de carreras

Dicen que todo lo que sucede es nuestro alrededor son solo coincidencias de la vida, que el ganar la lotería fuera suerte, que tu equipo deportivo después de que perdiera tantos años y repentinamente ganara la final dicen que es suerte, que básicamente algo que te cambio la vida fue pura coincidencia, pero yo no lo llamaría suerte sino destino pues aunque no lo sabemos siempre esta predestinado para nosotros, esta ahí esperando a que demos esa gran paso… o gran tropiezo en el caso de ciertas personas

Era una tarde bastante nublada en la ciudad pues hacia ya tres días que estuvo lloviendo sin parar, días perfectos para quienes adoran este clima y aprovechan para relajarse o hacer algo entretenido en casa, o pueden ser días desesperantes para aquellos que adoran los días soleados y salir a pasear o hacer o jugar y así estuvo este chico desesperado por que dejara de llover pues el era de los que no se estaban quietos, por lo que cuando dejo de llover se puso eufórico por lo que rápidamente salió a la cochera y cogió el auto y salió disparado solo deteniéndose para recoger a su amigo que aunque estaba enojado por que lo había despertado pero se animo a salir

Y ahí estaban los dos en una pista de carreras abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad que aunque ya no era usada desde hace años ellos se colaban para poder practicar, junto a la pista estaba el chico peli-verde tomándole el tiempo con un cronometro y apuntando resultados en una libreta, mientras que el chico conducía el auto a gran velocidad y gran habilidad

-**Luffy debes tener cuidado con las curvas no debes cruzarlas tan rápido, recuerda que aun esta mojado**- le gritaba molesto por el radio

-**Tranquilo Zoro apenas estoy calentando voy a acelerar más**- Contestaba tranquilo mientras pisaba mas a fondo el acelerador

-De **acuerdo Luffy creo que es todo por hoy, detente**- le dijo pero como vio que no se iba a detener uso el plan B - **o no va a haber pizza esta noche**- sabia que esto no iba a fallar pues jamás se perdería de la pizza de los viernes.

**-Eso es jugar sucio Zoro, pero vale ya me detengo**- Estaciono el auto junto a donde estaba zoro

-**Idiota un día de estos si te vas a matar**- le decía zoro algo serio

-**Claro que no Zoro recuerda que llevo esto de conducir en la sangre**- lo decía mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

-**No cambiaras**- pensó Zoro.

Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, y creo que no soy un chico común, vivo con mi abuelo Garp y mi hermano Ace, durante la mañana voy a la escuela y en la tarde trabajo en el taller del abuelo Garp que es el mejor mecánico que conozco, excepto que es muy gruñón y si hago algo mal me agarra a golpes algo que pasa muy seguido.

Aunque mi familia es especial pues mi abuelo y mi padre fueron grandes corredores de carreras y mi sueño es llegar a ser tan grande como ellos y convertirme en el rey de los pilotos de carreras. Les contare un poco de mi mejor amigo que se llama Rorona Zoro, es una chico flojo pues todos los días piensa en dormir a cada rato, le gustan las películas en las que hay duelos entre espadachines, Zoro es mayor que yo por dos años y esta en ultimo año del bachillerato, aunque estamos separados por las clases siempre aprovechamos el receso o una clase libre para pasar el tiempo.

-**Zoro, tengo algo que decirte**- dice Luffy con una cara totalmente seria

**-¿Qué pasa Luffy?**- le pregunta Zoro asustado por la cara de Luffy

**-¡Tengo hambre!-** dice apretando el estomago

**-¡Luffy eres un idiota!**- le grita Zoro enojado por el susto falso

-**un idiota con hambre después de todo, jajajaja**- Luffy con su risa idiota

-**no tienes esperanza, bueno, vamos por esa pizza**- le dice Zoro resignado

**-¿para que la mesera te vuelva a echar un ojo?-** pregunta Luffy con una sonrisa maliciosa

-**no me la recuerdes-** Zoro al recordar como Pellona lo observaba cada vez que iban por pizza le dio un escalofrió en la espalda **–esa fanática de los zombies, me daría miedo encontrármela en la noche**

-**jajajaja, Zoro si que eres raro a veces-** se reía Luffy al ver como palideció Zoro

-**idiota tu nomas riéndote de mi**- le respondió Zoro malhumorado

**-¿vamos o no Zoro por esa pizza?**- le decía Luffy impaciente

-**vamos pues Luffy, pero esta vez yo conduzco, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez**- le dijo mientras recordaban

_FLASHBACK_

_**-Luffy eres un idiota, debiste pararte**__- le gritaba Zoro al punto de la histeria_

_**-pero si fue solo un semáforo y estaba en amarillo**__- dijo alegre_

_-__**no te pasaste uno ¡te pasaste cuatro! Y estaban en rojo**__- Zoro solo volteaba a ver a atrás el caos ocasionado_

_-__**pero cual es el problema-**__ Luffy no entendía la razón_

_- __**la razón es que no viene persiguiendo medio departamento de policía**__- gritaba Zoro_

_-__**jajaja, creí que era un desfile**__- dijo Luffy divertido_

_-__**como va a ver un desfile en la noche, Luffy no serás mas idiota por que...-**__ Zoro volteo de repente a las patrullas y vio algo que lo aterro- __**Luffy será mejor que aceleres- **__Zoro esta vez si tuvo miedo_

_**-¿Por qué Zoro?-**__ pregunto_

_-__**¡por que tu abuelo viene en una de las patrullas!-**__ le respondió asustado_

_**-¡QUEEE!-**__ Luffy si se aterro esta vez_

_**-¡Luffy!, soy yo Garp tu abuelo, si te detienes ahora el castigo no va ser doloroso, no mejor pensándolo bien si no te para voy a enlistarte en la marina o en el ejercito**__- le gritaba Garp_

_-__**abuelo como crees que me voy a parar, si me paro me vas a pegar**__- le gritaba Luffy sacando la cabeza del auto y descuidando el volante por un instante_

_**-¡Luffy no sueltes el volante!-**__ le gritaba Zoro mientras lo tomaba_

_-__**no me respondas en ese tono jovencito, tenle mas respeto a tu abuelo que te demuestra su cariño- **__le grito_

_-__**de tanto cariño me dejas la cara hinchada y e inconsciente en el piso**__- le grito Luffy_

_-__**Luffy cambio de planes voy a pedirle a los policías que detengan el auto a la fuerza, y si sigues vivo para cuando termine ya vendrá tu castigo **__- le gritaba Garp alegre_

_**-¡NOOOOO!**__- gritaban Luffy y Zoro al unisonó_

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

-**jajaja es cierto ya lo había olvidado, fue hace mucho**- decía Luffy alegre

- **no seas idiota fue hace un mes, tuvimos que limpiar carreteras por tres semanas sin contar que ese día tu abuelo casi choca la patrulla contra el auto para detenernos**- le dijo Zoro molesto

-**vale de acuerdo tu manejas Zoro pero no te tardes**- le decía Luffy mientras le lanzaba las llaves

-**llegaremos rápido yo nunca me pierdo**- decía orgulloso Zoro

-**si como no**- pensaba Luffy

**Empezaron a moverse en dirección a la pizzería pero como ya había mencionado solo necesitas un gran paso o un gran descuido para encontrar eso que te estaba esperando**

_**Continuara**_


	2. La cartografa

**Hola saludos a todos hoy les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia y procure hacerlo un poco mas largo que el primer capitulo**

**recuerdo estos personajes no son mios sino de Eiichiro Oda, espero que les guste**

**Capitulo 2 La cartógrafa**

Definitivamente este día no podía ser peor, era sábado y ella pensaba despertarse tarde, pero sus papas la obligaron a salir temprano de la cama, tenia que ir con ellos a revisar los campos de mandarinas toda la mañana, a ella le gustaba el lugar pero había un calor tremendo y su padre no dejaba de hablar con el encargado del lugar sobre como los precios estaban subiendo, maneras de mejorar la cosecha y cosas así, el punto es que tardaron horas.

Después tuvieron que ir con los transportistas de la compañía que se habían puesto en huelga y su padre tenia que ponerse de acuerdo con los trabajadores, pero después de una hora o dos parecía que las negociaciones habían ido mal pues los empleados se pusieron violentos y tuvieron que salir de ahí entre forcejeos; cuando creía que estaba liberada de todo por el resto del día la obligan a ir a una cena con el alcalde y sus allegados, así que ahí estaba rodeada de políticos y empresarios viejos, que solo hablaban de política y llenando el lugar de humo de tanto fumador empedernido, y para acabarla un chavo de otra familia rica le estaba lanzando miradas pervertidas como si quisiera quitarle la ropa con la mirada, ella de pensarlo le dio horror así que volteo la vista para otro lado y vio venir a esa chica morena que desde hace poco mas de un año era única y mejor amiga, ella se le acerca y le dice:

-creo que le gustas- lo dice con un tono burlón

-no digas esas cosas que solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos- dijo la pelirroja

-jajaja era broma- responde la morena

- si jajaja una broma- dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente

Mi nombre es Matsumoto Nami (recordando que el apellido va primero que el nombre), tengo 17 años y vengo de una familia adinerada, son comerciantes de mandarinas, las mejores del mundo diría yo, vivo con mi papa Genzo, mi mama Bellemere y mi hermana Nojiko, mi papa es el jefe de la compañía y tiene que salir de viaje por lo que nunca esta, el es estricto con la etiqueta en la alta sociedad y a donde vayamos tenemos que ir muy formales y siempre vigila que Nojiko y yo siempre nos "comportemos" para que la sociedad no piense mal de nosotros, mi madre Bellemere es menos estricta con respecto a papa, es mas ella es muy liberal pero después de casarse con el ha tenido que ser estricta, pero hay veces que nos apoya y nos deja ir a algún lado a mi hermana y a mi, después esta Nojiko que es mayor que yo por cinco años, ella es demasiado libertina lo que irrita a papa pues aprovecha cualquier descuido y se escapa desapareciendo hasta por varios días, por lo que papa siempre la regaña y le dice que a este ritmo no tiene futuro.

Al final estoy yo, ¿Qué le puedo decir de mi? Amo el dinero, las mandarinas y en especial la cartografía, cuando tenia nueve años entre a la oficina de papa y observe algunos mapas de rutas comerciales que tenia, me intereso ver mapas tan detallados que decidí copiar uno en blanco, no me salió tan bien como esperaba pero ese día descubrí dos cosas: que puedo trazar mapas muy bien y que papa se enoja por agarrar sus cosas privadas, pero no me importo y seguí aprendiendo de cartografía y navegación de sus libros y apuntes.

Por poco menciono olvidar a mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Yoshida Robin, pero le gusta usar el apellido de su madre por lo que la llamo Nico Robin, es mayor que yo por dos años, creo que es la chava en la que mas puedo confiar en este mundo, también es hija de otro empresario millonario, pero a ella no le importa mucho el dinero y menos la alta sociedad, ella me enseño la verdadera libertad.

-en verdad estas muy aburrida nami- pregunta robin

-¿tu crees?- le contesta sarcásticamente nami

-no necesitas ser sarcástica conmigo- le contesta robin

-perdón robin pero es que ha sido un día largo- le contesta la pelirroja cansada

-no te preocupes nami también tuve un día largo- le dice robin

-como me gustaría que el día ya terminara- dijo nami disgustada

-no puedo hacer que acabe el día pero puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí- le dijo robin maliciosa

-estas pensando en escapar de esta fiesta- le pregunta la pelirroja

-¿Qué más podría hacer?- contesta la morena

-¿pero como vamos a escapar?- pregunta nami

-es fácil observa- nami empieza a observar donde apunta robin y ve a un guardia en la puerta con la cara bastante roja, robin continua -el ha estado bebiendo toda la noche así que evadirlo será fácil-

-perfecto- dijo nami que se estaba alegrando que se iría de esta aburrida fiesta

En ese momento las dos se levantan y caminan entre los invitados a la vez que los saludaban para evitar levantar sospechas y lograr su escape, al llegar a la puerta nami finge sentirse mal y robín se le acerca para "revisarla", el guardia se da cuenta y avanza hacia ellas medio tambaleando

-¿esta bien señorita?-pregunta algo angustiado el guardia

-se siente mal voy a sacarla para que pueda respirar- le dice robín

-buena idea pero no tarden mucho- les dice el guardia

-no se preocupe no tardaremos- le responde robín

Entonces el guardia les abre la puerta y salen a la terraza, pero cuando el guardia se da la media vuelta aprovechan para escapar al estacionamiento, ya en el auto, robín saca una mochila con ropa para las dos

-siempre estas preparada para todo- le dice nami a robín

-lo se- responde robín con una sonrisa triunfal

-sabes robín, esto me recuerda a aquella vez

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estaba nami en una de esas importantes reuniones de políticos, sentada en una mesa sola totalmente aburrida, cuando en ese momento Genzo llama a su hija

-nami ven un momento quiero presentarte a unas personas- le dijo Genzo a su hija

-voy papa- dijo nami con una sonrisa mas fingida - mientras se levantaba pensaba -por que no puede socializar con otras personas sin meterme a mi- nami se acerca y ve a su padre con un igual de viejo que el y una chava un poco mayor que ella

-nami te presento al señor Yoshida Hiro y a su hija robín, son los dueños de una de las fabricas de automóviles mas grandes del mundo además de ser una familia respetada del North Blue que va a instalarse en esta ciudad- le dijo su padre de una forma muy formal

-hola soy nami es un gusto conocerlos- nami tuvo que fingir una gran felicidad al decir esto -otra familia rica aburrida que viene a instalarse en esta ciudad, como si ya no hubiera suficientes- pensó nami

-¿Por qué no las dejamos solas un rato para que se conozcan más?- dijo Genzo -maldición ahora la noche se pone peor y tendré que soportar a esta niña rica (nota: nami si es niña rica pero a ella no le gusta y a todos los niños ricos así les va a decir en toda la historia)- pensó de nuevo nami -buena idea papa así ella y yo nos haremos grandes amigas- nami no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

Entonces los hombres se fueron y dejaron a las jóvenes ahí solas sentadas en la mesa, se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante un rato como tratando de analizar a la otra, hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-a primera vista se ve que no te agrado- le dijo la morena

-no como crees- dijo nami fingiendo una sonrisa

-yo se cuando alguien me miente- contesto la morena algo seria

-lo siento es que yo- no termino de hablar cuando fu interrumpida

-no te preocupes yo no quiero estar aquí en esta fiesta y por tu semblante tampoco tu- dijo la morena

-estas fiestas me aburren- dijo nami

-que te parece si escapamos juntas de esta fiesta y después cada quien se va por su lado- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-este, mmm, no tengo nada que perder- contesto la pelirroja

Las dos avanzaron cautelosamente hacia la puerta que daba al jardín y al estacionamiento pero el guardia de la entrada las detuvo

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto el guardia algo engreído

-al jardín a pasear un rato es que no se nota- le contesto robín fingiendo indignación, el guardia nota esto y se retracta

-perdóneme señorita- le dijo el guardia avergonzado

Se dirigieron rápidamente al estacionamiento y se subieron rápidamente al auto de robín, salieron del estacionamiento y se adentraron un poco al centro de la ciudad

-¿Dónde te dejo?- pregunto robín con tal de dejarla en cualquier lugar y ella estar en paz al fin

-déjame aquí- le contesto nami

Nami se bajo del auto y vio como robín se fue, pero lo que nami no se dio cuenta es que tres tipos la estaban observando, nami empezó a caminar pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba rodeada por los tres sujetos y era difícil escapar

-hola preciosura, ¿por que tan sola?, que tal si tu y yo pasamos un buen rato- le dijo el sujeto con una cara de perversión

-maldición- penso nami

Continuara…

**Procure hacer algo interesante el final de este capitulo y para lo que se quedaron con la duda de que le va a pasar a nami les contare una avance... mejor no esperen al siguiente capitulo, sobre Luffy y zoro talvez en uno o dos capitulos vuelvan a saber de ellos dependiendo de cuanto me tarde la historia de nami y robin que si esta algo larga, tratare de no alargarla mucho, gracias por los reviews y les aviso que tratare de subir un capitulo por semana si me tardo tal vez lo suba en dos pero no pasare del mes**

**Porfa si tienen una sugerencia, una duda o cualquier cosa no duden en escribirlo**

**Gracias por leer este fic**


	3. Descubriendo la libertad

**Saludos a todos aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo y la continuacion del anterior, espero que les guste**

**Descubriendo la libertad**

Robín tan solo había avanzado un par de cuadras cuando empezó a sentir culpa haberla dejado a ella sola

-no es tan mala como pensé- se dijo a si misma -creo que le daré otra oportunidad, además como se me ocurre a mi dejarla en un sitio como este a estas horas, será mejor que vaya por ella- robín dio media vuelta al auto para regresar por ella, pero se alarmo cuando vio que tres sujetos estaban acosando a nami

-demonios debo ayudarla- robín se detuvo rápido y bajo del auto lo mas rápido posible -nami sube al auto- le ordeno robín, cuando nami la oyó volteo a verla y creo que nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de tener a alguien cerca

-parece que tu amiga también quiere unirse a nuestra fiesta- dijo otro de los maleantes acercándose

-ni te atrevas a tocarla- lo amenazo robín

-que altanera, parece que hay que enseñarte buenos modales

Robín reacciono rápidamente al ver al sujeto aproximarse, por suerte sabia defenderse y bloqueo su ataque, aprovecho para ponerle el pie y derribarlo, en lo que estaba en el suelo empezó a pisarle la mano en la que tenia el cuchillo obligándolo a soltarlo, pero no se dio cuenta que otro de los sujetos la iba a atacar por la espalda pero nami reacciono y le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, robín volteo a ver y la vio dándole de patadas en las costillas, mientras pasaba esto el hombre que había tirado robín se había levantado dispuesto a acabar con esto, pero apenas volteo robín le dio un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, el tercer sujeto al ver que ellos estaban en el suelo uno adolorido y el otro sangrando de la nariz huyo dejando a los otros ahí, robín aprovecho que termino todo para revisarse a ella y a nami por si no estaban heridas, al ver que esta bien lleva a nami al auto y una vez que están adentro dice

-veo que sabes pelear-

-lo suficiente para defenderme en casos como estos- le dijo nami un poco orgullosa, entonces pensó que ella había vuelto, eso le sorprendió a nami pues ella no tenia la obligación de haberla ayudado aun viendo que estos tipos eran peligrosos, nami se dio cuenta que ella era diferente

-robín, gracias por volver y perdón como te trate en la fiesta- le dijo nami con un sentimiento casi con ganas de llorar, robín se dio cuenta de esto y vio que podía ser sincera con ella

-no nami tu perdóname por como te trate yo que incluso te deje en este lugar con tal de librarme de ti- le respondió robín casi con el mismo sentimiento que nami

-sabes, por que no comenzamos de nuevo, ¿amigas?- le pregunto nami algo sonriente

-por supuesto amigas- le respondió robín, se dieron un abrazo y después de unos instantes se tranquilizaron

-ahora que ya nos llevamos mejor ¿te gustaría ir a un lugar conmigo?- le pregunto robín

-¿Qué lugar?- pregunto nami curiosa -no creo que haya algo abierto a esta hora- le dijo nami

-si hay un lugar que esta abierto ya lo veras- le respondió robín -pero antes hay que cambiarnos de ropa, traigo un poco de ropa en mi cajuela para cuando de me escapo de una reunión de papa-

-genial no me gustaría andar por ahí con este vestido- dijo nami

Robín le presto la ropa, nami al observarla vio que era algo casual y no dejaba de preguntarse a donde la llevaría robín, así que unos minutos después llegaron al lugar y al verlo nami se sorprendió

-¿este es el lugar?- este era el ultimo lugar que esperaba entrar

-si aquí es- le respondió robín una sonrisa

-pero es un bar- le dijo nami aun sorprendida por que la trajera a un lugar como este -además soy menor de edad-

- no te preocupes con esa ropa pareces de 18 (nota: nami en este recuerdo tiene 16)- le dijo robín para convencerla de entrar

-de acuerdo- le dijo nami resignada

Nami jamás había ido a un bar, su padre siempre le decía que ahí se reunían maleantes y gente de los peor, y lo que vio era totalmente distinto, veía solamente universitarios, algunos jugando billar, algunas parejas ligando y lo que mas le extraño fue un pequeño juego que tenían unos jóvenes en una mesa

-¿Qué es lo que hacen robín?- pregunto nami

-es un juego de tomar, todos agarran un pequeño vaso de sake y se los toman de un trago, el que resista mas rondas gana lo que se aposto -

-quiero intentar- le pidió nami

-pero nami no creo que puedas- le advirtió robín

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?...

**A la mañana siguiente**

Nami despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mira a su alrededor pero la luz le molesta se da cuenta que no esta en su cuarto y trata de recordar lo que paso ayer, pero entre mas trataba de recordar mas le dolía la cabeza, entonces escucho una voz familiar

-al fin despiertas nami- le dijo robín mientras le daba un vaso -tomate esto te ayudara-

-sabe horrible- le dijo nami con una cara de asco en la cara

-pero te ayudara con la cruda- le dijo robín casi riéndose por los gesto de ella

-¿Qué paso anoche?- le pregunto tratando de olvidar el dolor de cabeza

-anoche se ve que te divertiste- le dijo robín mientras se acercaba una mesa y sacaba algo de un cajón

-¿Qué paso?- nami se puso nerviosa puesto que no recordaba nada

-para que decírtelo mejor velo tu misma- robín saco su laptop y abrió un archivo de video -es un video de anoche se lo compre al chavo que estaba grabando para evitar que lo subieran a internet y también para que lo vieras tu- dijo esto y le puso play, la escena que vio nami era ella sentada junto a robín y los chavos que estaban en el bar

-¿segura que has bebido antes?- le pregunto uno de los chavos a nami

-claro que si es mi primera vez- contesto nami segura, aunque si era su primera vez que tomaba sake, solo que no quería que ellos lo notaran pero algo así no es fácil de ocultar

Tomaron el primer trago y vieron la cara como nami hacia una mueca al tomar el sake algo que provoco risa entre los jóvenes incluso robín

-muy fuerte licor- ella solamente había tomado vino durante las fiesta como era muy seguido que hicieran brindis pero esto era fácilmente mas fuerte que el vino pero trato de hacerse la fuerte -otra ronda- grito nami -bien- celebraron la acción los demás, a las tres rondas nami ya empezaba a marearse, a las seis rondas ya veía doble, a las doce rondas ya estaba totalmente ebria

-increíble tu amiga venció a estos chicos- le decía el cantinero a robín - y eso que es su primera vez jajaja- robín no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario del cantinero aunque era extraño que una chica que no había bebido mucho antes soportara tantas rondas.

Lo siguiente que vio nami le puso la cara mas roja que un tomate maduro, vio como empezaba a subir al pequeño escenario que había en el bar y empezaba a cantar, claro que con todo acento que tiene alguien que esta hasta atrás, la gente reía y aplaudía al pequeño show por así decirlo que estaba dando nami, después de una o dos canciones se corto el video, nami solo estaba boquiabierta de lo que había visto y cuando creyó que no podía pasar mas vino lo peor

-y eso no fue todo nami- le dijo robín con una de sus sonrisas

-¡queee!- grito nami

-después de que nos fuimos empezaste a gritar muchas cosas desde la ventana del auto, al pasar por el parque me pediste que me detuviera te bajaste y empezaste a bailar el la fuente durante un rato, al terminar te dio sueño y te fuiste a dormir en una banca, te subí a mi auto y como no podía dejarte en tu casa en ese estado te traje a la mía- termino el relato robín

-oh por dios- grito nami asustada al llegarle esa idea a la cabeza -mis padres que les voy a decir, deben estar preocupados que hare

-tranquila nami ya hable con tus padres- trato de ponerla en calma

-¿y que les dijiste?- pregunto nami

-les dije que nos habíamos hacho buenas amigas y que te invite a mi casa a ver unas películas y ellos se vieron alegres de que tuvieras una amiga

-pues lo eres robín- dijo nami algo sonrojada -eres una gran amiga

-puedo decir lo mismo de ti nami- dijo robín sonriendo

-que tal si un día de estos volvemos a salir juntas- le pregunto nami

-por supuesto que si, solo espero no tener que bailar yo dentro de una fuente, jajaja- empezó a reírse

-si que graciosa- contesta nami graciosa

**Fin del Flashback**

-si yo también lo recuerdo muy bien nami- le contesto robín, mientras nami se subía le pregunto

-por cierto a donde vamos-

-esperaba dejarte con la duda todo el camino pero como se que me vas a insistir mucho te lo diré, unos chavos de la universidad van a ser una gran fiesta a las afueras de la ciudad y pensaba llevarte para divertirnos un rato y tal vez conocer un par de chicos- nami al oírlo se sonrojo

-bueno no nos hará mal conocer unos cuantos chicos, pero nada de raritos- advirtió nami

-nami están en universidad todos son raritos- y los dos empezaron a reír

-de acuerdo vamos

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que si les haya gustado estuve inspirado para este capitulo, para que los que me preguntaban cuando se van a conocer luffy y nami ya no se desesperen ya se van a conocer en el siguiente capitulo, pero debido a algunos pequeños problemas con el cuarto capitulo voy a tardar un poco mas de lo normal puede que lo actualize en tres semanas o en un mes, por eso les pido un poco de paciencia y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, ya saben comentarios, dudas o cualquier cosa pueden escribirlo, espero reviews hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. El Encuentro

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, se que fue mucho tiempo de espera pero yo espero que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 4 El Encuentro**

Habían salido de la pizzería hace mas de una hora y ambos chicos iban totalmente silenciosos en el auto, el peliverde estaba empezando a poner su tan acostumbrada cara de mal gesto, sabia que el no tardaría en decirlo

-**sabes Zoro sabia que yo debí haber manejado**- le dijo Luffy

-**¿Cuál es el problema? Vamos bien- **le contesto Zoro

- ¿**y sabes donde estamos?**- Luffy sabia que no podía contestar

-**claro que se donde estamos, estamos camino a casa**- no se dejaría esta vez

-**admítelo Zoro no tienes idea de donde estamos**- sabia que Zoro se enojaba cada vez que se lo decía

-**claro que si se… estamos en… de acuerdo yo… yooo…-** no sabia como decirlo

-**¡DILO!**- lo presionaba cada vez más

-**¡YO NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE DONDE ESTAMOS! , contento Luffy**-

-**¡JAJAJA JAJAJA!, ves Zoro hay veces que uno tiene que admitir errores y reírse de vez en cuando**- Luffy no paraba de reír pues esto era lo que mas le causaba mas gracia de Zoro

-**el problema es que te ríes siempre a expensas de mi solo por perderme una en un millón de veces que conduzco**- Zoro jamás admitiría que el de vez en cuando se perdía en el camino –**a propósito, pásame una rebanada de pizza**-

**-¿Qué pizza?-** pregunto Luffy haciéndose el desentendido

-**¿Cómo que cual pizza?, la que acabamos de comprar**- volteo a verlo enojado Zoro

**-este… este… sobre la pizza**- Luffy no podía terminar la frase

**-¿Dónde esta la pizza?-** Zoro quería que sus temores fueran infundados

-**desapareció**- Luffy no sabia mentir muy bien que digamos

**-¡te la acabaste toda!-** Zoro se o había presentido

-**es que tenía mucha hambre y además era muy poca pizza para llenarme**

**-¡eran 4 pizzas grandes como te las pudiste acabar!, además en la pizzería te comiste otras 2**- Zoro no creyó que Luffy llegaría a este extremo y ni le guardo un pedazo de su pizza favorita

- **yo no recuerdo eso, lo único que recuerdo haberme comino ni una sola rebana allá en la pizzería es que estuviste peleando con Sanji otra vez, y que cierta camarera te estuvo coqueteando todo lo que estuvimos ahí, incluso te dio su numero, de nuevo** (es bueno mencionar que cada vez que Luffy y Zoro iban a la pizzería Pellona le daba su numero con la ilusión de que algún día la invitaría a salir)- Luffy empezó a reír al recordar esto

-**por que tienes que recordarme eso Luffy me da escalofríos solo de recordar**- Zoro hizo una mueca de horror al recordar

-**sabes deberías darle una oportunidad a Pellona no es tan rara como tu crees**- Luffy hablo de mas y las consecuencias siempre son peores

-**yo darle una oportunidad a ella y que hay de ti no le has dado oportunidad a Vivi**- Zoro dio justo en el blanco

-**es que no se, Vivi es mi amiga**- de repente Luffy se había puesto algo serio

-**pero ella te ha demostrado que quiere ser mas que eso**- le contesto Zoro

-**jamás estuve preparado para esa situación**- Luffy recordaba ese día en la escuela, ese momento a solas con Vivi aunque fueron unos instantes para el fue toda una eternidad, sentimientos que jamás habían pasado por su inocente mente

-**temo que si algo malo llegara a pasar no quiero perder su valiosa amistad- **Zoro al ver al Luffy tan serio mejor decidió cambiar de platica para animarlo un poco

**-oye Luffy a propósito escuche que en unos días hay una carrera a las afueras de la ciudad ¿vas a participar**?- Zoro sabia que luffy jamás se perdería una carrera como esta

**-claro que no me la voy a perder por eso estuvimos entrenando esta semana**- le contesto Luffy

-**espera que no entrenábamos para la próxima vez que tu abuelo nos quisiera perseguir de nuevo**- recordando cada una de las veces que el abuelo de luffy los perseguía

**-jajaja es cierto pero es casi imposible escapar o esconderse de el-**

**-si como olvidar aquella vez que casi nos manda a una corte militar-**

_**FLAHSBACK**_

_Ese día Zoro pensaba que tendría un poco de paz después de una semana agitada de la escuela aunque la mayoría de las clases se la pasaba dormido, así que pensó en relajarse (mas de los habitual) se preparo una palomitas y se dispuso a ver su película favorita Samurái VII no importaba cuantas veces la había visto jamás se cansaría de verla_

_-__**creo que esta día no se puede poner mejor- **__sonrió Zoro pero parece que el destino tiende a hacernos una cruel broma pues para Zoro había comenzado, en ese momento Luffy había entrado por la puerta, estaba totalmente pálido y casi temblando_

_-__**que pasa Luffy por que tan asustado**__- Zoro jamás había visto a Luffy tan asustado _

_-__**Zoro tienes que esconderme es de vida o muerte**__- Luffy si que estaba en apuros_

_-__**¿Qué hiciste? **_

_-__**algo muy terrible**_

_-__**no**__**creo que hayas hecho algo tan terrible que no hayas hecho antes y te asustes tanto**__-_

_-__**estrelle el Mustang 69 del abuelo**_

_**-¡QUE HICISTE QUE! , arruinaste el auto favorito de tu abuelo**__- Zoro sabia que Luffy era torpe y despistado pero jamás pensó que llegara a hacer tal locura_

_**-¡tienes que esconderme en donde sea!**_

_-__**ni el cielo ni la tierra te vas a poder esconder de lo que te va a hacer tu abuelo- **__Zoro pensó por un momento en lo que__iba a pasar__–__**idiota ahora tu abuelo me va a echar la culpa**_

_Casi como si Zoro lo hubiera invocado la casa empezó a temblar por lo que ambos asustaron, pues era demasiado tarde, las ventanas y las puertas de la casa se vinieron abajo y empezaron a entrar policías a lo tonto totalmente armados, Luffy y Zoro solo se quedaron inmóviles y pálidos mientras que todos los apuntaban con sus armas, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar._

_-__**¡Lufffffyyyyyyy!- **__ambos empezaron a temblar cuando lo vieron en la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella, iba con un traje militar de cuando fue soldado, un chaleco antibalas, un rifle en una mano y una placa de automóvil muy deformada en la otra, también tenia la cara totalmente roja y una expresión de querer estrangular a quien se le pusiera enfrente de el_

_-__**maldición esto se va a poner muy feo**__- dijo Luffy nervioso _

_-__**acaso te atreviste a hablar Luffy**__- el abuelo lo volteo a ver con una de sus miradas siniestras_

_-__**no abuelo... digo señor no es lo que estas pensando**__- una de las peores cosas que podía hacer Luffy cuando su abuelo estaba enojado era hablar y decir cualquier tontería, lo cual era común en Luffy_

_**-¿y que crees que estoy pensando?, que eres el diablo en persona**_

_-__**mmm... Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo**__- lo pensó Zoro en ese momento, pero el problema es que no se dio cuenta y también lo susurro, lo suficiente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran, al momento en que todos lo oyeron se asustaron no por lo que dijo si no por que Garp también lo escucho_

_El abuelo lo volteo a ver con una cara mas terrorífica que la que puso con Luffy, Zoro solo se quedo blanco del miedo que sentía-__**y tu Roronoa Zoro no creas que te vas a escapar de esta, por juntarse contigo ya le pegaste tus malas costumbres y por ello vas a recibir lo mismo que el**__-_

_**-¡espere un momento! ¿Yo le pegue a Luffy malas costumbres? ¡EL ME LAS PEGO A MI YO NO ANDO DESTROZANDO AUTOS POR AHÍ!-**_

_**-no**__**me levantes la voz que sino te meto en el ejercito y te mando a pelear a algún país lejano- **__Zoro apenas se dio cuenta se asusto mas y mejor se callo._

_-__**espero que los dos no hayan hecho planes para los próximos años de su vida por que van a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvan a volver la luz del sol**__- Luffy y Zoro solo se imaginaban encerrados en una prisión de esas antiguas, encadenados a la parad con esqueletos por todos lados…_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-**jajaja ya recordé esa vez si que fue gracioso todo eso en especial como te asustaste**-

-**te pareció gracioso que tu abuelo casi derribara mi casa, además tu fuiste el que llegaste a mi casa con una cara como si estuvieras a punto de morir, además estuvimos casi dos meses reconstruyendo el auto de tu abuelo, sin contar que nos puso a darle varias vueltas a la ciudad corriendo y que nos dejo en medio del bosque sin nada mas que una cantimplora con agua que te la acabaste antes de 5 minutos, aunque tuvimos suerte de que tu abuelo no nos enviara a un juicio o nos metiera al ejercito**- Zoro sabia que el abuelo Garp era capaz de eso pero siempre se pregunto por que no lo hizo

-**la verdad Zoro el abuelo si quería enviarnos a juicio e incluso envió la petición, pero para nuestra suerte se enteraron de lo que le hicimos a su auto y tuvieron miedo de tenerlo presente pues todos conocen como adoraba ese auto, sabían que por lo enojado que estaba podía destruir el tribunal como lo había hecho anteriores veces, así que a cada juez que mi abuelo le pidió que nos enjuiciara le ponían una excusa, unos se reportaban enfermos, otros le decían que tenían su agenda llena hasta dentro de varios meses e incluso otro que fingió su muerte, algunos dice que se fue a otra parte del mundo, así que el abuelo se desespero y mejor nos puso a reconstruir su auto- **Luffy solo sonreirá por esa idea que tuvo

En realidad había sido Luffy que en uno de esos pocos momentos en que tiene una idea inteligente, fue quien corrió la noticia de que estrello el auto de Garp, sabía que ningún juez después de oír la noticia ayudaría al abuelo

-**oye Luffy será mejor que nos devolvamos por este camino puede que logremos volver a la ciudad**-

-**y perdernos también de camino de regreso no gracias**- Luffy no quería perderse, de nuevo- avancemos tal vez veamos una estación de gasolina o tal vez estemos llegando a otra ciudad

-**espera Luffy mira más adelante se ve muchas luces en medio del bosque**-

Al lado de la carretera vieron un camino que llevaba a las luces así que se acercaron, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, muchos autos, buena música comida y bebidas por todos lado, lo creían estaban en una fiesta universitaria, bajaron del auto y se acercaron algunos los voltearon a ver pero no les dieron importancia

**-que genial una fiesta en medio de la nada ¿Por qué no nos invitarían?- **se enojo Luffy por que no sabia de esta fiesta

-**serás idiota esta es una fiesta universitaria como quieres que te inviten**- le dijo Zoro mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

**-bueno ya que estamos deberíamos unirnos a la fiesta y buscar algo de comer**- dijo Luffy pensando en la comida que podría haber en la fiesta

-**yo espero conseguir un poco de sake en este lugar**- Zoro no desaprovechaba cualquier ocasión para tomar

**-pues aquí van a conseguir comida y sake en exceso**- dijo una voz atrás de ellos

Cuando oyeron la voz ambos se sorprendieron pues la reconocieron y al instante se dieron la vuelta y se dieron la sorpresa al ver a Ace el hermano mayor de Luffy

**-¡Ace!, ¿Qué haces en esta fiesta?-** Ace no se sorprendió que se lo preguntara

**-no puedes ser mas idiota Luffy, soy un universitario y amo las fiestas por que otra razón estaría aquí**

**-parece que hoy a la gente trae ganas de decirme idiota**- Luffy estaba enojado

**-por que a veces te lo ganas a pulso, ¿pero díganme que hacen aquí y como llegaron?**

**-por que Zoro quiso conducir el día de hoy-** contesto Luffy

**-eso lo explica todo-** dijo Ace con carcajada y Zoro solo los volteo a ver con mal gesto

-**perfecto Ace ahora que estamos juntos los tres vamos a divertirnos juntos**- grito Luffy emocionado

-**quizá quieres decir que están ustedes dos por que a diferencia de ustedes yo estoy con una chica**- dijo Ace

-**vaya no sabia que ya anduvieras con otra después de haber cortado hace dos días**- Luffy sabia que Ace cambiaba de novia como se cambiaba de ropa interior

-a **diferencia de ti Luffy que parece que espantas a las chicas yo las atraigo y en especial a esta chica**- dijo Ace en tono de broma

-**¿y como se llama?-** pregunto Luffy para saber cual chica fue la infortunada

-**se llama Nojiko es la mas chica especial que con las que he salido, la conocí ayer y creo que conectamos así que decidí invitarla a esta fiesta y hablando de eso los dejo por que le llevo un poco de sake y tu sabes que no puedo dejar sola a una chica así y menos en esta fiesta que llega alguien mas y… mejor los dejo, diviértanse en la fiesta adiós**- fue los ultimo que dijo Ace antes de dejarlos

-**bueno Luffy como se lo que vas a hacer te veo aquí en 2 o 3 horas procura no acabarte no la comida**- le dijo Zoro antes de irse

-**y** **tu procura no acabarte todo el sake que después no echan de la fiesta**- le respondió Luffy

De esta manera ambos amigos se separaron, Zoro ya había localizado donde estaban poniendo bien ebrios y se dirigió ahí con ansias, mientras tanto Luffy se acerco a unas mesas improvisadas donde había bastante comida por lo que se puso en manos a la obra.

Después de unos minutos de hartarse comida Luffy se dio un descanso de su "ardua tarea" y empezó a observar la fiesta, cuando se dio cuenta de que una chica de cabello naranja se acerco a donde estaba, Luffy solo se le quedo observando durante unos instantes pero al ver que la chica lo volteo a ver se dio la vuelta y siguió con su tarea de comer, pero no duro mucho por que se dio cuenta de que unos chicos se acercaron a ella y le empezaron a insinuar "cosas" pero ella los ignoro, ellos empezaron a forzarla a irse con ellos, pero el se enojo y sabia que no se quedaría con las manos atadas…

**Hace unos minutos…**

Las dos chicas habían salido de la otra fiesta desde hace casi una hora lo cual les había dado tiempo de ponerse algo mejor que esa ropa elegante que traían, Nami al saber que iban a una fiesta universitaria se puso nerviosa pues aunque ya se había escapado con Robin varias veces tan solo habían ido a algunos antros o bares, pero a donde iban era totalmente diferente, había escuchado muchos rumores en su escuela sobre esas fiestas de daban los universitarios que ya empezaba a dudar de esta plan

-**Robin, ¿crees que fue una buena idea venir a esta fiesta? es que yo**…

-**tranquila Nami se que estas nerviosa por ser tu primera fiesta alocada a la que vas a ver que todo va a salir bien además en estas fiestas casi todos se llevan bien**

**-¿casi todos?-** esa última frase de Robin la dejo más nerviosa

-**son tan solo algunos pequeños problemillas que se dan como en cualquier fiesta, además cambiando de tema como vas con tu mapa**- le pregunto Robin para cambiar de conversación y tranquilizarla

-**en realidad voy excelente, ya voy a la mitad del mapa del East Blue pero hay algunas zonas que no están muy bien dibujadas por lo que le voy a pedir a Genzo que me permita navegar un poco para poder dibujarlas bien, creo que no va a hacer difícil convencerlo de que me deje ir**- Nami ya había aprendido muy bien como engañar a su papa para que la dejara hacer algo

-**pues** **espero que logres completar este mapa pues siempre ha sido tu sueño**

-**esto es tan solo el comienzo de todo, mi sueño es poder dibujar con la mejor precisión el mapa de todo el mundo**- le respondió Nami con una de sus amplias sonrisas

-y tu Robin, ¿que es lo que planeas hacer?- pregunto curiosa Nami

-**mi padre quiere que continúe con la empresa de automóviles y planeo hacerlo**- Nami se sorprendió de su pregunta ella pensaba que se escaparía o algo así –**pero no sin antes irme de casa varios años, quiero viajar por todo el mundo y explorar cada ruina que exista, hay tanto que todos esos edificios antiguos nos pueden contar que yo quiero averiguarlo y una vez cumplido mi sueño volveré a seguir con la empresa de la familia como lo hizo mi padre**

**-¿tu padre también fue arqueólogo?-** Nami si que se sorprendió esta vez

-**Si lo fue, un día estuve investigando en su biblioteca y encontré una caja grande oculta, eran sus diarios descubrí que al igual que yo el quería investigar ruinas antiguas, su padre se opuso así que se fue de casa varios años inspeccionando zonas arqueológicas, una vez que termino se sintió satisfecho de lo que hizo, pero sabia que era hora de hacerse responsable de lo que su padre le quería dejar a cargo así que volvió, cuando leí todo esto supe que el paso por lo mismo que yo, esto me hizo sentirme orgullosa de el y no quiero defraudarlo así que cuando termine mi sueño de arqueóloga cumpliré yo también con mi obligación con la familia y la empresa- **Nami vio la sonrisa que se dibujo en la cara de Robin

-**mira Nami ya llegamos**- ambas observaron cerca de ahí muchos autos por lo que se adentraron al camino fuera de la carretera

Mientras tanto cerca de la fiesta se estaban reuniendo muchas patrullas y casi todos los policías de la ciudad todos estaban esperando el momento de la acción

-**jefe Garp todas la unidades están en su posición y listas para iniciar en cuanto de la señal**- le comento el segundo al mando de Garp (en caso de dudas les informo que Garp es el comisario general que es el máximo rango de la policía)

-**perfecto avísenle a todos que comienza en 5 minutos, ya sabrán cual es la señal**- dijo Garp que estaba preparándose –**que inicie la cacería**

-**jefe Garp, ¿Por qué no los dejamos en paz? Son jóvenes que quieren divertirse por que no los deja disfrutar de la fiesta en paz**- cuando menciono eso todos voltearon a ver a Garp pensando que se pondría furioso con esa pregunta

-**dejarlos en paz a ¡esos chicos!, son niños con las hormonas altas capaces de cualquier cosa, si los dejamos hacer lo que quieren tan solo por una noche ellos sabrán que tienen poder y quien sabe que puedan hacer después, puede que nada o puede que en una semana esta ciudad pueda arder, si mejor es mantenerlos a raya ya que por mi los metería a todos al ejercito, a la marina o a cualquier lugar que les enseñe respeto a la autoridad- **fue su respuesta mientras seguía viendo por los binoculares a la fiesta

Volviendo con las chicas…

Al llegar Nami se sorprendió de lo grande que era la fiesta, autos por todos lados, música a todo volumen y muchos universitarios todos bailando y poniéndose bien ebrios, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a una chica de cabello azul que esta platicando con un joven moreno de cabello negro, la reconoció al instante era su hermana mayor Nojiko. En ese momento ella también vio a Nami le dijo algo al chico y vio que el se fue mientras que Nojiko se acercaba a Nami

-**Nojiko, ¿Qué haces aquí?**- Nami jamás se espero ver a su hermana en esta fiesta, pues tanto Nami como Nojiko iban a una escuela particular

**-¿Yo? Ando aquí con un chico bien guapo que conocí ayer que me invito a esta fiesta, ¿pero ustedes que hacen aquí? me sorprende verlas**

-**acabo de rescatar a tu hermana de una de esas fiestas a la que sus padres la obligan a ir**- le comento Robin a Nojiko

-**supongo que a ti te invito algún chico de la fiesta**- le pregunto Nojiko a Robin

-**si me invito un chico llamado Marco es un chico amante de los autos de carreras**- dijo sonriendo Robin

-**a propósito Nojiko ¿Cómo se llama ese chico con el que estas?**- pregunto curiosa Nami

-**Su nombre es Ace y lo conocí ayer cuando mi auto se descompuso, estaba en medio de la ciudad y pensé que me quedaría allí hasta que viniera un mecánico, pero el iba pasando por la calle y se ofreció a arreglarlo, lo reparo muy rápido que le ofrecí pagarle, no acepto dinero me dijo que aceptaría compartir una malteada yo acepte así que fuimos y empezamos a conocernos, y creo que me gusto y yo a el, al final me invito a venir por cierto creo que las dejo por que ya viene para acá y no voy a desaprovechar ni un minuto de tiempo así que adiós-** así se despidió Nojiko de Robin y Nami

-**hola pensé que no vendrías**- Robin volteo a ver y se sorprendió al ver a Marco

-**por supuesto que iba a venir Marco no me lo perdería**

En ese momento Nami se sintió rara pues ellos empezaron a platicar por lo que mejor decidió cambiar de lugar

-**Robin pues yo los dejo para que estén solos, yo voy a dar la vuelta**

-**estas segura Nami, no creo que debas estar sola por…**

-**no te preocupes Robin voy a estar bien, además puede que dando la vuelta por ahí me encuentra a algún chico-** le dijo Nami con una sonrisa

-**de acuerdo nos vemos en el auto en 2 o 3 horas**- Nami se fue dejando a la pareja solos

Nami aun después de tantas veces que se había fugado con Robin aun no se adaptaba a esta parte de la sociedad que era tan diferente de las personas con las que acostumbraba a hablar, empezó a caminar y conocer a la gente que estaba en la fiesta, veía a unos que bailaban al ritmo de lo que le pareció a ella un rock muy pesado, otros estaban en un rincón pasándose un tubo extraño del que salía un humo que olía mal parecía que estuvieran alucinando, otros bebían alcohol a lo tonto, pues tomaban agarrando los barriles, y a algunas parejas que "platicaban" dentro de los autos, al ver todo esto se resigno un poco Nami y decidió quedarse en un sitio toda la fiesta, el problema es que todo estaba lleno hasta que vio unas improvisadas mesas con comida estaban casi solas excepto por un chico de sombrero de paja que se estaba casi ahogando con la comida, Nami pensó que era el mejor lugar para quedarse el resto de la noche, el problema es que ella no sabia que estaba siendo observada por un pequeño grupo

**-¿Qué te parece esa chica?-** dijo uno de ellos apuntando a la chica de pelo naranja

-**mmm… creo que yo y ella vamos a pasar un buen rato**- dijo el que parecía el líder de ese grupo

Después de decir esto se fueron acercando a ella

-**hola señorita por que tan sola en esta fiesta, ¿tu novio te abandono?**- se le fueron acercando mas

-**no tengo novio**- le contesto con una voz fría

-**mejor aun, que tal si tu y yo pasamos un buen rato en mi auto-** mientras le decía esto se acercaba su mano tratando de tocar su cuerpo, pero Nami reacciono rápidamente y le quito la mano

**-¡no me toques! Y no saldría jamás contigo**- le contesto de una manera desafiante

-**es que no sabes quien soy yo, soy Eustass Kidd y mas te vale tratarme con mas respeto, ahora te vas a ir conmigo si no es que quieres que te llegue a pasar malo**- Kidd se le fue acercando mas

-**eres un cerdo-** le grito Nami mientras le daba un manotazo en la cara

-**eres una…-** le gritaba Kidd mientras levantaba su mano para pegarle

Nami solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero de repente sintió que algo se había interpuesto entre ella y el golpe, cuando abrió los ojos observo que el chico que estaba cerca de ella había visto todo y la había defendido aunque vio que le había dado el golpe en la cara y casi lo había derribado

**-¡como te atreves siquiera en tocar así a una mujer!**- le grito Luffy mientras se reincorporaba después del golpe

-**así que te atreves a defenderla, que no sabes con quien te metes**- le amenazo Kidd mientras los demás los empezaban a rodear

-**no tengo la menor idea de quien eres ni me importa pero no voy a dejar que la lastimes**- Luffy se estaba preparando para la pelea, había reunido el valor de ponerse contra los seis pero en ese momento hubiera deseado que Zoro estuviera cerca para ayudarlo con uno o con dos…

Mientras tanto sin que nadie se fuera dando cuenta Garp se había acercado a la fiesta sigilosamente y se preparaba, cuando estaba a unos pasos prendió su altavoz y grito

**-¡TODOS USTEDES ESTAN ARRESTADOS!**

En el momento que grito esto todos voltearon a verlo por un momento todos se paralizaron pues ya sabían lo que iba a pasar

**-¡corran es Garp!-** apenas lo gritaron en toda la fiesta echaron a correr a sus autos cuando se dieron cuenta de que empezaban a salir mas policías

**-¡ASÍ QUE CREYERON QUE PODIAN DAR UNA FIESTA EN MEDIO DE LA NADA Y NO ME DARIA CUENTA**!- Garp seguía gritándoles mientras agarraba de uno a uno y los iba inmovilizando con una pistola paralizante

-**jefe Garp no cree que es malo que los inmovilice con una pistola eléctrica**- le pregunto uno de sus ayudantes

-es cierto creo que voy a dejar la pistola eléctrica y voy a hacerlo a la antigua a golpes- dijo Garp mientras mostraba su puño

-**mejor déjelo así jefe**- le dijo resignado su ayudante

Mientras en alguna parte de la fiesta, donde todos estaban ebrios Zoro escucho lo de Garp

-**maldición en el viejo viene para aca debo correr y buscar a Luffy, mejor voy por el auto y luego por Luffy**- dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba tambaleante de lo tomado que estaba -**¡Luffy donde estas!**

Junto a una hoguera donde estaban juntos besándose Robin y Marco oyeron los gritos de advertencia de que venia Garp

**-demonios** **hay viene Garp debemos irnos antes de que nos agarre**- le dijo Marco a Robin

-**¿quien es Garp?- **pregunto inocentemente Robin

-**enserio no sabes es el diablo en persona vestido de policía vámonos**- le dijo mientras la levantaba

**-lo siento no puedo ir contigo debo ir a buscar a mi amiga, además traigo mi propio auto, espero verte después**- de esta manera se despidió mientras le daba su teléfono en una servilleta

-**¡Nami donde estas!- **empezó a gritar Robin

Volviendo a la escena de Luffy y Kidd

-**No te vas a escapar de esta sombrero de paja**- le amenazo sonriendo Kidd

-**ni que quisiera escapar**- le contesto Luffy

-**¡corran todos ahí viene Garp en persona! **–les grito que alguien que pasaba junto a ellos

Nami jamás había visto algo así cuando oyó ese nombre vio que todos se paralizaban momentáneamente y salían a correr después

-**ya nos las arreglaremos después sombrero de paja**- le grito Kidd mientras corria como todos los demás

Nami se alivio de que se fueran corriendo y decidió darle las gracias al chico

-**oye quería darte las gracias por salvarme de…-** Nami no pudo terminar por que el chico la agarraba y la llevaba en la misma dirección que los demás

-**después me das las gracias ahora es mejor correr**

-**quien es Garp y por que corremos**- le pregunto inocentemente Nami, pues al igual que Robin tampoco lo conocía

-**créeme que no lo querrás saber, apropósito soy Luffy**

- **yo soy Nami**

Después de eso ambos empezaron a correr en una dirección diferente a los demás, directo hacia el bosque

_**CONTINUARA**_

**primeramente quiero perdirles una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado esta historia desde hace 6 meses, tan solo con oirlo se que es mucho tiempo pero es que fueron dias dias dificiles la escuela, una formateda a mi computadora y en especial tuve muchos momentos en que no llegaba a ocurrirseme nada, pero creo que eso no es excusa asi les vuelo a pedir disculpa y mencionarles que voy a tratar que la actualizacion de la historia sea al menos una vez al mes, ya saben dudas, comentarios lo que sea ya saben dejen un review o envien un ****MP**


	5. Escapando

**Hola a todos ya les traigo el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste**

Los dos chicos caminaban a la orilla de la carretera, ambos estaban algo callados, Nami no dejaba de voltear al chico que la acababa de salvar, no podía creer la suerte que tuvieron al escapar de esa redada policiaca, mas aun no dejaba de recordar lo que tuvo que hacer ella para poder escapar

**HACE MEDIA HORA…**

El lugar donde había sido la fiesta era ahora un total caos, autos que trataban de escapar, otros que se olvidaban el auto y se echaban a correr, los que estaban bien tomados que de los desorientados que estaban no sabían hacia donde correr y algunos de ellos corrían hacia la policía donde Garp les daba una buena descarga eléctrica con su pistola paralizante y otros, los que habían fumado bastante hierba no tenían intenciones de correr y seguían fumando mientras se hacia este caos, otros mas descarados ofrecían un poco a los policías.

Durante este caos Nami solo tenia una cosa en la mente, correr para que no la atrapara la policía, el problema es que no encontraba a Robin

**-¡Robin!-** grito Nami tratando de encontrarla pero vio que era inútil

-**rápido debemos escapar antes de que sea mas difícil-** le dijo Luffy mientras esquivaban autos que trataban de salir de ahí

-**necesitamos un auto, ¿tu tienes auto? por que nos seria útil**- le pregunto Nami

**-mi auto no nos va hacer útil, con tantos autos en movimiento no escaparíamos, además la policía ya debió de haber cerrado los caminos**- le dijo Luffy mientras le apuntaba al bloqueo de autos que puso los policías

-**¿y como vamos a escapar de aquí?-** Nami volteaba a ver a todas partes buscando un lugar por donde escapar

-**cruzaremos por el bosque**- Luffy vio que era la única opción que había para escapar así que se dirigió para allá

Ya habían avanzado un buen tramo de camino cuando Nami observo que Luffy se escondía detrás de un auto como si hubiera visto algo aterrador, cuando volteo a ver ella observo al mismo anciano del que todos corrían, en un primer vistazo le pareció que era estricto pero no para tenerle miedo y huir de el, hasta que vio como paralizaba a cuanto chico veía pasar con una pistola paralizante, Luffy le hacia señas para que bajara la cabeza

-**mejor vámonos por acá para que no nos vea por que nos puede ir muy mal**- le dijo Luffy mientras la guiaba por otro lado

-**de acuerdo vámonos**- ya le iba a pedir que le ayudara a buscar a Robin pero después de ver a Garp pensó que era mejor no estar mucho tiempo

Comenzaron a seguir avanzando entre autos en movimiento y chicos bien drogados que corrían hacia quien sabe donde, se les acababa el tiempo pues muchos ya habían huido y otros ya estaban esposados o inmovilizados al estilo Garp, en otras palabras el lugar se estaba vaciando y para su mala suerte no pasaron inadvertidos

-**he ustedes deténganse están arrestados**- les grito un policía que los acaba de ver, ambos sintieron un escalofrió en la espalda cuando les gritaron

**-¡corre Nami!-** le grito Luffy mientras empezaban a correr con todas sus energías

A la persecución de le empezaron a unir mas policías y no veían la forma en que se podían liberar de todos ellos, hasta que a Nami se le ocurrió una excelente idea, recordó el spray de gas pimienta que sus padres siempre la obligaban a cargar y que pocas veces tenia necesidad de el, también recordó que la escuela le habían comentado que cuando un bote de spray se tira al fuego o se perfora sale a gran presión el contenido o incluso puede llegar a explotar así que lo saco

-**Nami no creo que te sirva un spray de gas pimienta contra todos esos policías**- le dijo Luffy

-**no funcionaria, por eso voy a improvisar**- Nami empezó a buscar un buen lugar

Nami vio una fogata cerca de donde estaban ellos, así que preparo el spray, empezaron a correr hacia allá y oprimió el botón del gas, apenas empezó a salir el gas ambos no dejaron de echar lagrimas, Nami rápidamente saco un alfiler de su ropa y atasco el botón para que no dejara de salir gas, apenas pasaron por la fogata Nami tiro el spray directo al fuego y se apresuraron a correr mas rápido, los policías no se dieron cuenta de que había aventado la chica al fuego, si hubieran visto no se lamentarían por lo que paso a continuación, apenas Nami y Luffy avanzaron unos metros oyeron una explosión, por un momento Nami se le salió el corazón temiendo que hubiera lastimado gravemente a los policías y algo peor, así que se dio la vuelta para observar y los vio a todos tirados gritando por el ardor en sus ojos y en su nariz, Luffy se sorprendió de lo que acababa de hacer esta chica en un instante ella había inmovilizado a siete u ocho policías, pero por otro lado sabia que eso atraería la atención de Garp, esta era su oportunidad de que escaparan

-**hay que correr antes de que vengan mas**- dijo Luffy mientras la guiaba al bosque

-**si será mejor huir rápido**- Nami aun estaba sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer

Así que los dos habían conseguido llegar hasta el bosque, al principio no sabían a donde ir exactamente pero como Luffy no es como Zoro no tardaron en llegar a la carretera, con precaución por supuesto para asegurarse de que no había policías, durante 10 o 20 min los vieron pasar y ya cuando no había nada empezaron a caminar junto a la carretera sin tener le menor idea si los llevaba a la ciudad o algún otro sitio, después de un rato Nami decidió romper el silencio

-**gracias por haberme defendido de esos bravucones**- le dijo Nami

-**no es nada**- le contesto con una de sus sonrisas

-**pero por que te arriesgaste tanto al ayudarme si es que no me conoces**- Nami tenia la curiosidad de saber esa respuesta

-**por que no importa si conozco al alguien o no voy a dejar que alguien lo quiera tratar mal, además ya nos conocemos se que te llamas y Nami y tu que yo me llamo Luffy**- Nami se sorprendió un poco con la respuesta

Durante este tiempo Nami no podía dejar de ver a este chico, sentía que había algo en el especial pero aun no descifraba que, en ese momento Nami empezó a tener frio y se dio cuenta que había tirado su suéter durante el escape, Luffy se dio cuenta y se quito su chamarra y se la puso a Nami, ella solo le pudo dirigir una sonrisa para agradecerle.

Siguieron caminando aproximadamente como media hora, por suerte ya habían visto un letrero que les señalaba que iban a la ciudad, así que tenían un motivo menos del que preocuparse, pero aun quedaba el detalle que tanto Robin como Zoro no aparecieron y ellos ya pensaban en lo peor

-**pobre Robin espero que este bien ojala que ese policía no la haya atrapado**- pensaba Nami

-**espero que el abuelo no haya agarrado a Zoro por que si no pobre de el no se como le vaya a ir**- Luffy se aterro solo de pensar en lo que el abuelo le haría si lo agarraba

**-¿a propósito Nami donde vives?**- le pregunto Luffy

**-para que quieres saber**- a Nami le sorprendió la pregunta de Luffy

-**pues ya que ambos nos quedamos solos en medio de la carretera y ninguno de los dos trae auto creo que lo mejor es acompañarte hasta tu casa para que no vayas sola**

Nami se quedo pensativa, por algún motivo no quería que la llevase hasta su casa, tal vez por que no quería que el se enterara de que vivía en una mansión y el la tratara de otra manera, así que no sabia si mentirle

-**este… yo vivo en…-** en ese momento el sonido de un claxon la había salvado la campana

Ambos voltearon a ver y Nami rápidamente reconoció el auto de Robin por lo que soltó un gran suspiro de alegría, el auto se estaciono cerca de ellos y Robin abrió la puerta del pasajero

**-por** **Dios Nami estas bien, me preocupe tanto de no hallarte después de esa redada de la policía que pensé que te habían atrapado **– Robin jamás había estado tan preocupada en su vida

-**no te preocupes Robin el me ayudo a escapar de la fiesta**- Nami le contesto apuntando a Luffy

-**creo que debo presentarlos ella es Robin mi mejor amiga y el es Luffy mi nuevo amigo**

**-hola encantado de conocerte Robin**- le saludo Luffy con una de sus características sonrisas

-**no el gusto es mío Luffy y gracias y gracias por ayudar a Nami a escapar**- Robin le contesto con otra sonrisa

En ese momento Nami se quedo un momento ahí de pie quería despedirse de el pero cada vez que lo veía se sonrojaba

-**gracias, espero verte pronto**- en ese momento se subió al auto

-**yo también espero verte pronto Nami**- al escuchar esto Nami se sonrojo a mas no poder, así que se subió al auto rápidamente para evitar que el la viera sonrojada

Apenas Nami se subió al auto empezaron a avanzar, Luffy solo se quedo despidiéndose con la mano en alto, el no comprendía muy bien lo que sentía en ese momento después de haberla visto irse, era una sensación de querer verla de nuevo, trato de olvidar eso de momento cuando recordó algo

-**por que no se lo pedí antes de que se fueran**- Luffy solo observo cuan lejos iban- debí decirles que me llevaran al menos a la ciudad, ahora voy a tener que caminar

Se quedo unos minutos pensando en lo que haría ahora cuando oyó un claxon a unos cien metros de donde estaba el al voltear se sorprendió de ver su auto y en el a Zoro, se estaciono junto a el

-**te llevo Luffy**- le dijo Zoro

**-¡Zoro sigues con vida!-** dijo emocionado Luffy

-**no es para tanto Luffy**- le contesto Zoro

-**si te hubiera atrapado el abuelo hubiera sido un hecho**

-**tienes razón tuve suerte**- le contesto Zoro mientras Luffy se subía al auto

-**como es que lograste escapar incluso con el auto si tenían bloqueado el acceso si además estaba ebrio**- le pregunto

-**Luffy tu sabes que yo puedo conducir no importa que tan ebrio este, además los policías cerraron el camino que conducía a la carretera así que tome el único camino posible a través de los arboles por suerte no se daño el auto en todo este pequeño viaje a través del bosque y después de veinte minutos decidí salir a la carretera cuando ya no hubiera mas policías**-Zoro termino de contar su exitoso escape orgulloso -y tu como escapaste Luffy

-**yo… este… veraz…-** Luffy se había puesto un poco nervioso al tratar contarle lo de Nami

-**supongo que escapar no fue lo único que hiciste Luffy**- Zoro lo observo como para saber que estaba mintiendo

-**pues vera había una chica en la fiesta que estaba en problemas**

-**y llego el héroe a rescatarla**

-**la estaban molestando unos buscapleitos y yo no iba a dejar que la molestaran así que decidí ayudarla**

**-¿Cómo se llama la chica?-** Zoro quería no era de los que les gustara preguntar mucho pero la situación lo ameritaba

-**su nombre es Nami y es una chica…-** se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demás

-**así que nuestro héroe se enamoro de la princesa**- empezó a reír Zoro

-**no yo solo la ayude a escapar y la acompañe hasta que su amiga nos encontró hace unos minutos aquí mismo**

**-si claro Luffy solo la ayudaste- le contesto Zoro con bastante sarcasmo por cierto donde dejaste tu chamarra, no me digas que la dejaste en la fiesta en donde tu abuelo la puede encontrar y saber que estabas ahí**

-**demonios lo olvide le preste mi chamarra por que tenia frio y no se la volví a pedir **

-**ni modo te quedaste sin chamarra y era tu favorita**

-**lo peor es que mi cartera con mi dinero y mi licencia de conducir estaban ah**í- Luffy empezó a sufrir su licencia

-**jajaja que bien ahora yo voy a tener que manejar hasta que saques de nuevo tu licencia lo que significa que hasta entonces yo elijo los lugares a donde vayamos**- victoria para Zoro

-**genial, a este ritmo vamos a terminar en cualquier parte del East Blue**- esto deprimió a Zoro

-**no te preocupes puede que ella vaya hasta tu casa a devolvértela**

-**lo mas probable es si**- dijo Luffy sonriendo, en ese momento se sintió extraño al saber que tal vez la podía volver a ver, Zoro solo se le quedo viendo sabia que tal vez había algo mas entre ellos, pero por el momento decidió dejarlo así

-**vamos pues a la casa Zoro antes de que el abuelo empiece a sospechar**

-**es cierto, aun que lo mas probable es que el va a estar en la comisaria hasta mas tarde interrogando a todos los que agarro durante la fiesta, ¿tu crees que Ace pudo escapar de la fiesta?-** ninguno de los dos lo había recordado

**-es cierto, después de que lo saludamos ya no supe nada mas de el, pero es Ace dudo que lo hayan atrapado**- ambos se relajaron y continuaron con su camino

Cuando llego a su casa Luffy se aseguro de que su abuelo no estuviera ahi, cuando vio que no habia nadie se metio a su casa, se fue a su cuarto se tiro a la cama y se quedo pensando en todo lo que habia pasado en ese dia, en especial en esa chica Nami, no podia quitarla de su cabeza y no tenia idea del porque

**Mientras tanto…**

Ambas chicas iban bien calladas durante el resto del camino, Robin tenia la excusa de ir callada por que iba concentrada en el camino pero Nami estaba callada por que no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso en la fiesta y en ese chico e inconscientemente acaricio la chamarra, lo que no dejo pasar Robin y como Nami no decía nada ella decidió sacarle los detalles de su encuentro con ese chico

-**y dime Nami como es tu príncipe azul**- solo volteo para ver la reacción que pondría Nami

**-¡¿Qué! Como que mi príncipe azul**- la pregunta de Robin la había sacado de onda

-**pues si por la forma en que se despidieron yo pensé que**…

-**no como crees Robin el solo me ayudo cuando unos chicos trataron de acosarme y también me ayudo a escapar, pero no hicimos mas que eso-** Nami trato de terminar la platica antes de que algo malo pasara

-¿**y como es el? que yo no lo alcance a ver muy bien en la noche**- en realidad si lo vio pero ella quería saber la respuesta de Nami

**-pues era moreno, alto, con unos grandes ojos negros y tenia una característica sonrisa**

**-y dices que nada paso entonces**- le pregunto Robin

-**no claro que no paso nada mas ya te lo dije**- Nami desvió la mirada nerviosa

-**pues ya que no paso nada entre ustedes a mi me gustaría conocerlo un poco mas**

**-¿lo quieres conocer mas?, pues no creo que como amigos se llevarían bien pero no creo que hasta m tipo Robin, ya sabes tu eres mayor que el y…**- Nami le puso excusas pero gracias a eso le contesto de manera indirecta a Robin que ella estaba interesado en el

Despues de que Robin dejo a Nami en su casa se fue, Nami solo se quedo viendo como se iba asi que decidio entrar a su casa, la casa estaba muy silenciosa la cocinera debia de estar dormida, el mayordomo igual asi que basicamente estaba sola, sus padres aun seguian en la fiesta y no volverian en un par de horas, Nojiko uan no llegaba pero sabia que era de las que no se dejaban atrapar facilmente por que escaparia y en estos momentos deberia estar con su "amigo" Ace por lo que no volveria hasta mañana, se sentia cansada por lo que decidio irse a dormir, se dio una ducha y cuando volvio a su cuarto ya iba a tirar la ropa sucia en el cesto de la ropa sucia pero vio la chamarra roja y se dio cuenta de que no se la devolvio a Luffy, la levanto para dejarla en otro lugar cuando en ese momento algo se callo de uno de los bolsillos, era su cartera la levanto y la abrio observo que tenia una licencia de conducir

-**Monkey D. Luffy así que este es tu nombre completo**- vio que al reverso traia sus datos personales, podia enviar a alguien a que se la llevara pero despues de que volvio a ver la foto

-**no seria malo devolverle su cartera y su chamarra personalmente**- se quedo pensativa nami

**_Continuara_**

**Espero que les haya gustado se que es raro no subi capitulos en 6 meses y ahora lo subi 2 semanas despues, es que estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo de sobra, ademas estoy con bastante inspiracion por lo que voy a aprovechar a tratar de subir 4 o 5 capitulos en diciembre y enero, espero que lo sigan leyendo por que poco a poco se va a poner interesante, ya para terminar les recuerdo dejen aclaraciones, en reviews o si prefieren un MP, hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	6. Un dia de escuela

**Hola a todos les traigo este sexto capitulo que lo disfruten**

Era todavía de madrugada y Zoro seguía tranquilo durmiendo en su cama hasta que

-¡**es hora de despertar flojo! ya son las 6 de la mañana y tu todavía sigues dormido recuerda que hoy tienes escuela, así que levántate**- le grito con un altavoz su hermana mayor

**-¡aahhh! Con mil demonios por que siempre tienes que despertarme de esa manera, por que no puedes ser una hermana normal Kuina**- le grito de esta manera Zoro a su hermana

-**mejor empieza a levantarte o te vas a quedar sin desayuno**- le informo antes de irse

-**que forma de empezar un lunes**- empezó a gruñir Zoro -**por que existen los lunes, peor por que ir a la escuela los lunes**- termino de enojarse Zoro

Esto es un despertar en la casa de Zoro, se levanto y sintió un dolor de cabeza de su clásica cruda lo que le recordó lo que había pasado de ayer, la redada de la policía, el encuentro de Luffy con esa chica, una noche con bastante acción, así que levanto se quito su piyama si es que se le podía llamar unos shorts y una camisa verde y se puso su ropa para hacer ejercicio, esta era la rutina de Zoro todos los días: Se levantaba entre las 5:30 y 6 de la mañana y se ponía a correr 3 o 4 kilómetros, una vez hecho esto se iba al pequeño gimnasio que estaba al lado, y se ponía a levantar pesas, esto le llevaba una hora por lo que estaba a tiempo de desayunar tranquilo, un detalle de la familia de Zoro es que son amantes del ejercicio y los deportes, con solo decir que el gimnasio era de su padre.

Zoro había terminado de hacer su rutina diaria y fue a cambiarse para la escuela, miro el reloj

-**ya es tarde mejor me voy**- fue directo a la cocina donde el desayuno le esperaba, cuando lo probo hizo una mueca -**esto esta frio**

-**pues estaba caliente cuando te lo prepare pero como siempre se te enfrió por que no viniste a tiempo a desayunar Zoro**- le contesto Kuina que se había ofendido

-**ni modo ya es tarde me lo comeré así, por cierto supiste lo que paso anoche en la fiesta a las orillas de la ciudad**

-**por supuesto que si yo estuve ahí Zoro**

**-¿en serio? Yo no te vi**

-**yo si pero como eres tan distraído no me viste**

**-¿y como escapaste?**

-**yo llevaba mi moto y tu sabes que con ella no hay nadie que me pueda atrapar, por lo que hoy va a ser un día alegre**

-**como puedes decir eso de un lunes, el lunes jamás va a ser un día alegre**- de nuevo Zoro y su pesimismo

-**Zoro tan negativo, digo que va a ser un día feliz por que yo no voy a tener clases**- le contesto alegremente

**-¿Por qué? No es día festivo- **Zoro no entendía por que no tendría clases

-**por que ayer en la redada de la policía atraparon a bastantes compañeros de mi salón por lo que a estar casi vacio hoy**

-**bien por ti por que yo si tengo clases**- le contesto Zoro con un mal gesto

-**deberías irte Zoro ya es tarde y no quiero que te pierdas tu clases**

-**mmm, este día va a ser largo, adiós Kuina-** así se despidió Zoro antes de salir corriendo a la escuela

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Luffy**

Luffy estaba bien dormido en su cuarto, no había ruido que lo despertara, soñando que se convertía en el gran campeón de la copa mundial de carreras y le estaban entregando su copa de oro, mientras tanto Ace que había llegado a la casa como una hora después de Luffy ya se había levantado y estaba listo para ir a la escuela, se estaba preparando el desayuno cuando se le hizo extraño que Luffy no haya llegado a la cocina con sus típicos gritos pidiendo desayuno, así que se acerco a su cuarto y lo vio todavía dormido

-**este niño por que jamás puede levantarse a la hora que debe**- hizo un gesto

Pensó en simplemente despertarlo con agua fría o gritarle con un altavoz, pero pensó que era algo inhumano, hasta que recordó algo interesante, se acerco a un mueble grande hecho de metal en donde el abuelo guardaba todas sus armas y reviso uno de los cajones pequeños y saco un pequeño artefacto, cuando lo observo una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro

-**espero que con esto Luffy aprenda a despertarse mas temprano**- empezó a reírse

En ese momento Ace le quito el seguro a la granada aturdidora y la lanzo a la orilla de la cama, se puso al otro lado de la pared y se tapo los oídos esperando la explosión y ¡PPUUUMMM!(_**No se rían de mis malos efectos especiales**_) hubo una explosión junto con un ruido ensordecedor y Luffy que dormía plácidamente se levanto con un gran grito de susto al escuchar la explosión y por unos instantes vio todo en blanco y se tambaleo tirándose al piso

-**¡cuidado nos atacan**!-grito asustado

-**jajajaja**- Ace no paraba de reírse al ver el pequeño espectáculo que había montado Luffy

Después de que Luffy recupero su vista y los oídos ya no le retumbaban volteo a ver a Ace que no dejaba de reírse y vio la granada aturdidora en el piso y comprendió todo

**-¡Ace! Como te atreves, voy a matarte solo deja que alcance mi bat de beisbol**- Luffy estaba furioso

-**jajaja esto te pasa por no levantarte temprano**

-¡**largo Ace!**- le grito Luffy mientras Ace se iba carcajeando

Luffy empezó a decir quien sabe que tantas cosas entre dientes mientras se empezaba a alistar para ir a la escuela, vio que ya era tarde por lo que se apresuro a alistarse, recogió del suelo entre toda la ropa que estaba tirada el uniforme de la escuela, lo vio le pareció que estaba limpio se lo acerco en la cara y lo olio e hizo una mueca de asco, recordó que había usado este uniforme toda la semana pasada y la semana anterior y la anterior y… en fin estaba tan sucia que decidió usar otro, así que saco otro uniforme del closet y se lo puso, preparo su mochila y bajo a la cocina para desayunar, olía rico parece que Ace decidió hacer el "desayuno especial" que consistía en dos huevos, 4 o 5 tiras de tocino bien tostado, dos panes tostados con mantequilla, un vaso grande de leche y aunque no muchos lo crean una chuleta grande, dos desayunos especiales por lo que la mesa de la cocina estaba llena, Luffy sabia que Ace solo hacia estén desayuno cuando trataba de sobornar al abuelo para que lo dejara hacer algo o cuando le hacia algo malo a Luffy como en esta ocasión.

-**ya es hora de desayunar holgazán**- le dijo Ace con una mirada alegre

-**no creas que me vas a sobornar como lo haces con el abuelo**- Luffy solo lo miro serio

-**tranquilo Luffy ya te dije solo lo hice para despertarte**

**-¿y no pudiste levantarme con un "Luffy ya es hora de levantarte" o incluso con un balde de agua fría?, pero no tenias que levantarme con una granada aturdidora, pudiste dejarme sordo o afectarme la cabeza con esa explosión**- Luffy seguía bastante enojado

-**Luffy, mas idiota no podía dejarte esa granada- **Ace soltó una gran carcajada -** además te fue bien que yo te levantara por que si el abuelo estuviera aquí te hubiera ido peor**

-**a propósito Ace donde esta el abuelo comúnmente se va al trabajo un poco tarde**

-**no lo sabes el abuelo ha estado muy ocupado en la jefatura toda la noche**

-**enserio ¿porque?** - parecía que a Luffy se le había olvidado lo de ayer

-**que acaso no recuerdas lo de ayer, el abuelo en medio del bosque electrocutando a cuanto se le ponía enfrente**

-**ah es cierto no lo recordaba -** gran costumbre que Luffy se ríe cuando recuerda algo**- y como es que escapaste ayer Ace**- le pregunto Luffy mientras empezaba a comer

-**fue muy fácil en realidad para mi, como se que el abuelo es demasiado listo y no dejaría por alto la fiesta así que cuando llegamos le dije a Marco que dejáramos los autos un poco mas lejos de la fiesta para evitar el bloqueo que haría el abuelo**- Ace esta orgulloso de su gran plan de escape **-por cierto Luffy, como es que lograron escapar ayer tu y Zoro-** sabia que estos dos no eran muy listos y mucho menos en una situación como esa

-**no fue muy difícil escapar, evadimos policías, pasamos a través del bosque, solo paso eso nada especial**- termino de contestarle Luffy

Pero Ace sabia que Luffy no le estaba contando todo pues cuando mentía u omitía algo siempre lo delataba su cara- **¿hay algo que no me estas contando Luffy?**

-**no como crees Ace que yo te mentiría a ti**- seguía delatándole su cara

-**me estas ocultando algo pequeño granuja**- lo amenazo con un tenedor

-**claro que no te oculto nada y… o por Dios es muy tarde**- le dijo Luffy cuando volteo a ver el reloj

-**si ya es tarde y no debes llegar tarde a la escuela o el abuelo me va a culpar a mi por tus constantes retrasos**

-**perfecto debo irme Ace hasta la tarde**- Luffy salió corriendo pero lo agarro antes de que escapara

-**un momento yo también debo irme y alguien debe lavar los platos**- le dijo Ace mientras que apuntaba al desastre que dejo en la mesa

-**pero Ace debo irme a la escuela**- Luffy trato de ponerle una escusa

-**solo hay una manera de saber quien va a lavar todo esto**- le dijo Ace con una mirada seria

Ambos se quedaron silenciosos durante unos instantes, sabían lo que debían hacer ahora

-**elige el blanco Luffy**- le dijo Ace mientras sacaba un par de cuchillos de caza, de esos grandes

Luffy volteo a todos lados y vio las escaleras a 10 metros de donde estaban -de acuerdo elijo como blanco el adorno del tercer peldaño de la escalera- Luffy pensó que esto seria fácil

-**de acuerdo como tu elegiste el blanco yo comienzo, pero ya sabes las reglas**

-**el que se acerca mas al blanco gana, se muy bien las reglas de este juego**

Ace se preparo para lanzar su cuchillo vio que el blanco era fácil así que le atinaría y Luffy tendría que lavar los platos, se puso en posición de lanzamiento, fijo el blanco y lanzo… fallo, el cuchillo quedo a unos centímetros del blanco lo que asombro a Ace que quedara tan lejos, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Luffy ya había lanzado su cuchillo y el había atinado perfectamente al blanco

**-¡SI! Ace te toca lavar los platos hoy-** le dijo Luffy triunfalmente

-**endemoniada suerte que tienes yo lavare pues los platos, pero que no se te olvide que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente para la noche**- le advirtió Ace

-**claro si en la noche**- le respondió Luffy como si no le prestara mucho atención

Luffy salió corriendo de su casa apurado por llegar antes de que les cerraran la escuela, un par de cuadras después se encontró a Zoro

-**Zoro**- le grito para que lo volteara a ver

**-como siempre tarde Luffy**

**-mira quien lo dice si tu también vas muy tarde**

-**mejor hay que correr mas rápido**

Corrieron como siete cuadras mas hasta la escuela, la verdad no les quedaba muy lejos para ir caminando pero siempre llegaban tarde por cualquier motivo, les quedaba cinco minutos y sabían que no los dejarían entrar después de la hora, por suerte se salvaron y llegaron a tiempo

-**Roronoa Zoro y Monkey D. Luffy no me extraña que ustedes dos siempre lleguen tarde**- les dijo el vigilante de la puerta

-**llegamos a tiempo así que no hay problema anciano**- lo saludó Luffy antes de entrar a la escuela

Una vez que entraron se separaron cada uno a su salón, Zoro fue corriendo al suyo tratando de llegar antes de que el profesor no lo dejara entrar, para su mala suerte tardo mas de lo normal en llegar

-**por que esta escuela parece un laberinto**- pensaba enojado Zoro, se había perdido otra vez, al llegar al salón el profesor lo volteo a ver con una mirada seria

-**Señor Roronoa usted sabe que a mi clase debe llegar a tiempo o mejor no venga**

-**es que se mi hizo tarde y no pude coger el autobús**- le dijo Zoro tratando de poner excusa

-**es la última vez que lo dejo entrar tarde a mi clase**- siempre le decía lo mismo el profesor que era estricto con la puntualidad- **ahora siéntese**

-**odio los lunes**- pensó Zoro

Fue a sentarse a su lugar habitual junto a Sanji

-**como siempre llegando tarde cabeza de marimo**- así inicia la diaria disputa en Zoro y Sanji -o es que acaso te volviste a perder de camino a la escuela

**-a quien crees que ofendes ceja mutante**- Zoro no se quedaría callado

Mientras estos dos discutían el profesor los iba a reprender pero comprendió que era inútil que regañara a ese par por lo que decidió seguir con la clase

Mientras tanto Luffy estaba corriendo pensando que llegaría tarde a la clase hasta que logro llegar a su salón

-**perdón por llegar tarde de nuevo profesor**- Luffy llego pidiendo perdón sin siquiera voltear a ver dentro del salón primero

Todos los voltearon a ver y empezaron a reírse de Luffy por su disculpa, al escuchar las risas Luffy volteo a ver rápidamente al salón y se dio cuenta de que no había llegado aun el profesor y entendió por que se reían

**-jajaja eso te pasa por llegar tarde y por andar despistado-** le comento el narizón

-**es que creí que ya había llegado el profe, manos mal llegue antes que el, por cierto como estuvo tu fin de semana Ussop**- le pregunto Luffy a su amigo

-**este fin de semana fue genial mi papa y yo compramos varios kilos de pólvora los pusimos en un auto viejo y fuimos al desierto donde lo hicimos explotar**- termino de contar emocionado Ussop

**-¡genial!-** le dijo emocionado Luffy

Seguía contando Ussop su gran fin de semana cuando alguien se acerco al par

-**hola Luffy-** ambos voltearon a ver a la chica peliazul que saludaba a Luffy

-**hola Vivi como estas**- la saludo con el mismo afecto

**-¿Qué tal pasaste tu fin de semana?-** le pregunto

-**el mío fue genial, asistí a mi primera fiesta universitaria**- dijo orgulloso Luffy

-**en serio Luffy**- le pregunto asombrado Ussop

-**por supuesto fui a la fiesta que hubo ayer**- no termino de contar cuando Ussop lo corto

-**espera fuiste a la de ayer donde la policía los agarro por sorpresa**

-**claro Ussop Zoro y yo logramos escapar de todo eso incluso sin que el abuelo se enterara de que estábamos ahí**

-**eso fue genial Luffy me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verte**-le dijo Vivi

-_**que bueno que no estaba**_- pensó Luffy

Así estuvieron platicando por media hora cuando de repente todos quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon gritos afuera del salón, una discusión entre dos personas

-**de nuevo se esta peleando con el director**- dijo Ussop sabiendo que esto era común

-**otra vez llegando tarde profesor Shanks**- le reclamo el director

-**no es tan tarde director Mihawk**- le dice Shanks tratando de tranquilizarlo

-**no es tarde ¡son las 8:30 y usted debía estar aquí a las 7:40! No ponga excusas Shanks que no va a encontrar**- y antes de que pudiera seguir regañándolo se metió a su salón y cerro la puerta de tras de el

**-¡no creas que cerrando la puerta te vas a escapar de esta, algún momento vas a tener que salir y tu y yo nos vamos a arreglar!**- le grito bastante molesto el director antes de irse

-**uufff, se fue al fin**- pensó tranquilo Shanks y volteo a ver que toda la clase lo estaba viendo

-**algún problema clase-** les pregunto Shanks

Cuando les pregunto todos voltearon a ver a otro lado

**-de acuerdo hoy no estoy muy bien que digamos así que no haremos nada hoy**- dijo mientras se sentaba y se ponía a dormir en su mesa, pero como nuestro Luffy no es de los que se quedan con la duda pregunto

-**¿que le paso profe? Una noche de borrachera**- pregunto

**-será mejor que no preguntes Luffy no estoy de humor**- le advirtió Shanks

-**o será que hizo una tontería y lo rechazo una chica**- Luffy lo había dicho en broma pero parece que el había dado en el blanco lo que irrito a Shanks pues le recordó su mala noche

-**de acuerdo jóvenes hoy tenia la buena voluntad de no ponerlos a trabajar ni dejarles tarea pero gracias a Luffy todos van a hacer un ensayo de cómo se fundo nuestra amada ciudad, van a ser 4,000 palabras y quiero que comiencen ahora-** esta era una de las pocas veces que hacían enojar a Shanks bastante**- y aun no termino voy a revisar la tarea que les encargue el viernes espero que todos la hayan traído**

**-¡quuueee! Olvide la tarea**- grito Luffy asustado, el problema es que muchos tampoco la habían traído y empezaban a voltear a ver feo a Luffy

-**bueno mientras ustedes empiezan a hacer el ensayo yo voy por un café y una aspirina a la cafetería**- dijo Shanks mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se acercaba a la puerta -**no se ve Mihawk por ningún lado creo que podre salir sin ningún problema **

Cuando Shanks salió al pasillo creyendo que estaba a salvo escucho un grito

**-¡Shanks! A donde crees que vas**- el director lo estaba esperando oculto detrás de una puerta de otro salón, pues sabia que el trataría de salir por su habitual café

-**ya le dije que no pude llegar temprano**- le grito Shanks mientras corría fuera del edificio

-**no creas que puedes escapar de mi**- le grito mientras lo perseguía afuera

Mientras tanto todos se juntaban alrededor de Luffy con una cara de pocos amigos por el gran problema en que los había metido a todos

-**demonios esto se va a poner feo, al menos tengo a Ussop a mi lado**- pensó alegre pero cuando se dio cuenta Ussop ya había desaparecido, escapando de lo que a Luffy le estaban a punto de hacer

**-ya se por que Zoro odia lunes **- pensó Luffy

Pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo a sus compañeros una lluvia de papeles, cuadernos, mochilas e incluso uno que otro zapato empezaron a caer sobre el.

_**A las 7 de la mañana (de nuevo)**_

Nami esta tan tranquila durmiendo en su cama cuando el despertador sonó

-**mmm por que no puedo dormir más tiempo**- pensó Nami mientras intentaba apagar el reloj

-**por que si te dejáramos dormir más tarde no te separaríamos de la cama**- le respondió burlón Nojiko

Nami se despertó de golpe y volteo a ver a su hermana que estaba en la puerta

-**Nojiko cuando llegaste a la casa y como es que escapaste de la redada de la policía**- se sorprendió Nami de ver a su hermana en la casa

-**tu crees que van a poder atraparme los policías si ni siquiera papa lo puede lograr, y eso que es muy bueno para eso y llegue como a las 3 de la mañana**

**-jajaja es cierto**- se rio Nami

**-¿y como es que escapaste tu Nami?**- le pregunto Nojiko

-**bueno pues… ayer en la fiesta un chico me ayudo a escapar**- Nami trato de no dar detalles pero sabía que su hermana no se quedaría con esa información

-**un chico Nami, ¿y como es?** - empezó con sus preguntas **-¿es guapo?**

-**pues no sabría decirte muy bien ya ves que era de noche y estaba muy oscuro como para poder ver**- le puso la misma excusa que a Robin

Nojiko vio como se sonrojaba cuando le respondió sobre como era el chico y algo en el cuarto le llamo la atención, una chamarra roja desgastada de hombre por lo que empezó a imaginarse algunas cosas

-**no creo que esto sea tuyo, es de ese chico, ¿estuvo aquí contigo a solas en la noche?**- Nojiko la volteo a ver atentamente para ver su respuesta

-**no no no, no como crees no estuvo aquí el vio que tenia frio y me presto su chamarra y olvide devolvérsela-** Nami se sonrojo a mas no poder al entender lo que estaba pensando su hermana

-**así que se llama Luffy, un chico moreno, cabello negro muy lindo**- le dijo Nojiko mientras observaba la foto de su permiso de conducir- **cuando piensas devolverle sus cosas**

-**yo pensaba devolverle sus cosas en la tarde al salir de la escuela-** le contesto Nami

-**deberías alistarte para la escuela por que ya es tarde**- le aconsejo Nojiko -**y que tengas suerte con tu futuro novio**- le grito Nojiko antes de salir corriendo

-**que no es mi novio Nojiko**- le contesto enojada Nami

Por un momento Nami se quedo viendo las cosas de Luffy pero trato de olvidarlo rápidamente pensó en alistarse para la escuela, se dio un baño rápido y se puso una blusa y unos jeans nuevos para estrenar (nota: recuerdo que Nami va a una escuela privada y ahí no les piden uniforme) después de alistarse bajo las escaleras y fue al comedor para desayunar y se encontró con solo su hermana

**-¿hola Nojiko donde están nuestros padres?-** pregunto Nami

-**como siempre papa se fue temprano a la empresa y mama a un desayuno de caridad en el puerto**- le contesto

-**pensé que tendríamos un desayuno como una familia normal**- le dijo Nami desilusionada

**-¿y tu crees que nuestra familia es normal?-** le respondió Nojiko

-**jajaja es cierto**- Nami volteo a ver el reloj y vio que eran las 8:30 y vio que es tarde -**debo irme voy tarde pero tampoco voy a faltar a la escuela**

-**adiós Nami**- se despidió Nojiko

Nami salió corriendo afueran y se subió a la limusina que la dejo en la escuela en un par de minutos, al llegar a la puerta de la escuela el portero la volteo a ver con un gesto de desaprobación

-**Matsumoto Nami no me sorprende que usted llegue tarde**- le dijo el portero

-**no se enoje tanto Aiko-san que no es bueno para su edad**- le dijo Nami con una sonrisa

-**no me enojaría si cierta señorita llegara mas temprano**- le contesto

-**claro un día de estos prometo llegar temprano**- le dijo antes de irse

Cuando llego Nami a su salón encontró que no estaban el maestro y varios de los alumnos, lo más probable es que se reportarían enfermos, de nuevo ya que debían estar crudos o en alguna playa si es que no jugando golf

-**hola chicos**- Nami saludo a sus compañeros

-**hola Nami ya era hora de que llegaras**- le contesto su amiga rubia

-**al menos llegue Kaya, no como el resto de la clase** (comento que son 10 en su clase)

-**llegaste a tiempo para la partida de cartas que estábamos a punto de iniciar**- le contesto el chico de lentes

-**perfecto por que quiero jugar**- contesto Nami emocionada

**10 minutos después**

-**genial nos volviste a ganar de nuevo**- le contesto el rubio

-**tranquilo Helmeppo no los voy a desfalcar**- le contesto Nami que ya les había ganado bastante **-¿y quieren seguir jugando o es que ya no tienen nada mas que apostar**- les pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara

-**yo me retiro Nami ya me dejaste sin nada**- le dijo Coby

-**pensé que traerías mas dinero el día de hoy**- le dijo Nami

-**olvide mi cartera con mi dinero ayer en mi yate**- les comento Coby

-**yo por eso jamás me despego de mi cartera y menos con mi tarjeta de crédito, imagínate lo que podría pasar si la llegara a encontrar algún extraño, me dejaría sin nada**- le dijo Helmeppo

-**a propósito escucharon lo de una fiesta universitaria a las orillas de la ciudad**- comento Kaya

-**si fue todo un escándalo dicen que casi toda la policía estaba presente en esa fiesta arrestando a todos, no me imagino a ninguno de nosotros en esa fiesta, ¿tu que crees Nami?-** le pregunto Helmeppo a Nami

-**supongo que yo tampoco me imagino a ninguno de nosotros en esa fiesta**- le respondió Nami siguiéndole la corriente a Helmeppo y sonriendo en su pensamiento al saber que ella estuvo ahí

-**además escuche que atraparon a muchos que incluso tuvieron que sacar a los policías de vacaciones para que los ayudaran**- les comento Coby

_**Mientras tanto en la comisaria**_

En la jefatura de policía tenían a todos los que no habían logrado escapar durante la fiesta, había mucho movimiento de personal, la cárcel que tienen en la jefatura estaba llena que incluso había jóvenes esposados a las sillas mientras que algunos policías detenían a uno que se había liberado de sus esposas y trataba de escapar

**-¿Por qué Garp no nos ayuda después de todo fue su idea?-** le pregunto un oficial a otro

-**por que esta con un sospechoso tratando de sacarle información**- le contesto

-**creo que voy por el equipo de primeros auxilios**- algo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer

**En la sala de interrogatorios**

**-¡dime los que sabes!-** le grito Garp a su sospechoso

**-yo no se nada se lo juro**- le contesto el asustado chico

**-te lo voy a preguntar una vez mas ¡¿de quien fue la idea de esta fiesta?-** le interrogo con una cara de pocos amigos

**-le** **digo la verdad no tengo idea de quien hizo la fiesta**- ya casi se lo dice con lagrimas en lo ojos

-**de acuerdo como no quieres decir quien hizo la fiesta te voy a preguntar otra cosa ¿Cuál era tu papel en todo esto? ¿Que estabas haciendo?- **su forma de interrogar era mas militar que policiaca

-**yo solo soy el repartidor de pizzas, estaba entregando una orden gigantesca, lo juro solo venia a entregar las pizzas**- y era verdad traía incluso el uniforme de la pizzería

**-¿y tienes alguna prueba de que ibas a repartir la pizza y no que ibas a la fiesta?**- le pregunto Garp

**-claro que si en el auto que me confiscaron en ese momento hay como 10 pizzas que me faltaron de entregar**- le contesto el joven repartidor

-**de acuerdo voy a revisar, pero una pregunta antes de eso, ¿de casualidad no tendrás una pizza de doble carne con pimiento y cebolla, o algo que se le parezca?-** le pregunto Garp pensando en la pizza pues no había comido nada desde que comenzó todo esto

-**no lo siento Garp sama me queda de pepperoni y hawaiana- Garp hizo una mueca de asco, para muchos estas pizzas son deliciosas pero para Garp la de pepperoni le faltaba mas sabor y odiaba la piña por lo que jamás probaría la hawaiana**

**-es una verdadera lastima tal vez con una o dos pizzas de las que te dije me hubieran convencido de tu inocencia en todo esto**- dijo lamentándose Garp -**creo que continuaremos con nuestro interrogatorio**

Cuando dijo eso saco una batería de automóvil y unas pinzas para pasar corriente

**-¿sabes que es esto?-** le pregunto Garp

-**una batería de automóvil**- respondió extrañado el repartidor

-**si es una batería de automóvil pero también un buen método para hacer hablar a la gente**- cuando dijo esto el repartidor se asusto con solo pensar lo iban a torturar

-**sabes hace 50 años durante las grandes guerras se usaba esto para hacer hablar a las personas, pero la gente de ahora ven esto como inhumano desde que hicieron el tratado de Ginebra en donde decía que los prisioneros de guerra no podían ser torturados** - al escuchar esto el joven se tranquilizo al escuchar esto

-**el único problema es que tu no eres un prisionero de guerra, por lo que no estamos rompiendo ningún tratado, así que manos a la obra**

**-¡aaahhhhhhhhhhh!-** el grito se escucho por toda la comisaria y todos se aterraron al escucharlo

_**De vuelta con Luffy y su clase**_

Había pasado poco mas de dos horas de que sus compañeros se desquitaron por lo de molestar a Shanks y estaba entrando a la clase de educación física

-**bienvenidos de vuelta a mi clase de educación física grupo de holgazanes, espero que hayan descansado bastante este fin de semana por que yo los voy a poner a hacer ejercicio hasta que ya no sientan nada de su cuerpo, es hora de ponerlos en forma**

-**ahhhhhh**- se quejaron todos al mismo tiempo

**-¡acaso escuche una queja, por eso van a hacer 50 abdominales y 50 sentadillas!-** les ordeno Smoker

-**es mucho Smoker-san no vamos a aguantar**- se volvió a quejar Luffy

- **volví a escuchar un quejido, ¡100 abdominales y 100 sentadillas todos, además van a dar 15 vueltas a la cancha**!- cuando dijo esto Smoker todos voltearon ver feo a Luffy

Y Luffy ya iba a abrir la boca cuando todos se le echaron encima para evitar que dijera algo, cuando estaban haciendo los ejercicios Luffy le conto lo de Nami y su pequeña "conversación" con Kidd

-**vaya Luffy si que tuviste un fin de semana extremo**- le dijo Ussop

-**yo estoy feliz que el abuelo no me haya atrapado en esa fiesta**- Luffy sabia que le pudo haber ido peor

-**por cierto sabes algo mas de esa chica Nami, donde vive, su apellido o al menos le pediste su numero**- le pregunto Ussop

-**no le pedí nada de eso**- le contesto

**-¿y como piensas recuperar tu chamarra?-** le volvió a preguntar

-**pues no se, tal vez ella venga hasta mi casa a devolvérmela- **le respondió Luffy

-**como crees que una chica que te acaba de conocer y que no sabe nada de ti mas que tu nombre y tu dirección va ir hasta tu casa a devolverte tus cosas**- Ussop lo vio como algo imposible

-**bueno Ussop puede que llegue a pasar**- le dijo seguro Luffy

-**claro Luffy si eso pasa yo voy a pagar 4 rondas de pizza si eso llegara a pasar- Ussop estaba seguro de su apuesta- y si tu pierdes tu las pagas**

-**entonces tenemos un trato**- Luffy no sabia por que pero estaba seguro de que ganaría (_nota: no vayan a creer que este autor uso trampas en la historia para que Luffy le ganara una apuesta a Ussop, esto ya era cosa del destino_)

Mientras estos dos platicaban Smoker se dio cuenta de que no estaban haciendo los ejercicios, se enojo mas de lo habitual y agarro un balón de basquetbol

**-¡TE DIJE QUE TE PUSIERAS A HACER EJERCICIO MUGIWARA!-** le grito Smoker a Luffy mientras que le lanzaba el balón justo a la cara

-**odio los lunes**- solo alcanzo a decir antes de que le deformaran la cara con el balón

_**Volviendo a Nami **_

Nami ya había salido de la escuela hace un par de horas pero estaba pensativa si debía ir a su casa, ya estaba preparada pues en su mochila traía las cosas de Luffy, al final se decidió y saco un papel donde había apuntado la dirección de Luffy y fue buscándola hasta que en una de esas encontró la casa que en realidad era parte taller

**-taller de reparaciones y mejoras Monkey D.**- leyó la fachada del taller

En ese momento empezó a llover fuerte y vio que no tenia donde podía protegerse de la lluvia, ya estaba pensando en devolverse cuando volteo a ver a la calle y lo vio corriendo directo hacia la casa

_**Volviendo a la jefatura de policía **_(se que fueron demasiados "volviendo" en toda la historia pero este es el penúltimo)

-**este chico definitivamente no sabe nada**- le dijo Garp a su segundo al mando mientras salía de la sala de interrogatorios

-**no funciono el susto de su batería eléctrica**- le pregunto Chojiro su segundo al mando

-**no esto va a seguir siendo difícil si tengo a esos fanáticos de los "derechos humanos" día y noche**- se quejo Garp

-**no se preocupe siempre encuentra usted la manera de burlarlos**- trato de animarlo

-**es cierto no hay que desanimarse, ¿por cierto que has averiguado sobre esta extraña chica que envió a varios de mis oficiales al hospital?- **pregunto Garp

**-no sabemos mucho de ella solo tenemos la información de que tiene cabello naranja**- que poca información para ser policía

-**no importa ya es algo con el tiempo capturaremos a esta fugitiva y caerá sobre ella el peso de la ley-** hizo esta promesa Garp como si se tratara de una importante criminal

_**Volviendo con Luffy**_ (ya es el último)

-nos vemos Luffy y tu también Zoro hasta mañana- se despidió Ussop

-adiós Ussop- se despidieron de el

-fue un día largo Zoro- le comento Luffy

-ni que me lo digas tengo demasiada tarea- se quejo Zoro

-tu tienes tarea mientras que yo tengo tarea doble

-escuche que hiciste enojar a Shanks y les puso mucha tarea

-**si andaba en uno de sus peores días**- por que como dije era difícil hacer enojar a Shanks de esa manera

Llegaron a la intersección donde se separaran

-**nos vemos Luffy**- se despidió Zoro

-**adiós Zoro**- se despidió Luffy

En ese momento empezó a llover fuerte y Luffy empezó a correr directo a su casa y cuando se dio cuenta al llegar a su casa se sorprendió al verla de nuevo esto lo tomo por sorpresa que no supo que hacer por unos instantes, hasta que decidió acercarse a ella por que vio que trataba de protegerse de la lluvia

-**hola Nami**- la saludo Luffy

**-hola Luffy, yo solo venia a entregarte…**- no pudo terminar por que Luffy la corto

-**por que primero no pasamos a mi casa que se esta viniendo fuerte la lluvia**- le ofreció Luffy

-**claro por que no**- Nami se sorprendió de que le ofreciera pasar

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Hola a todos ya estamos en el sexto capitulo trate de retrasar un poco el encuentro entre nami y luffy para poder presentar a varios de los personajes que si fueron bastantes, este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho por lo que veo dificil volver a hacer otro igual de grande, tambien les comento que pase mi examen de ingreso a la universidad lo que es bueno, ¿para que se los comento? que ahora que me libre de seguir estudiando estas vacaciones voy a tratar de subir al menos 4 capitulos antes de entrar a la universidad y en navidad o año nuevo estreno mi segunda historia, tamien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que me costo un poco escribirlo, ya saben dudas sugerencias ya saben dejen su review o si prefieren un MP, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**_


	7. Una visita especial

_Saludos a todos despues de poco mas de un mes les traigo este capitulo, espero que les guste_

_Recordando el último capitulo_

_-__**hola Nami**__- la saludo Luffy_

_**-hola Luffy, yo solo venia a entregarte…**__- no pudo terminar por que Luffy la corto_

_-__**por que no primero pasamos a mi casa que se esta viniendo fuerte la lluvia**__- le ofreció Luffy_

_-__**claro por que no**__- Nami se sorprendió de que le ofreciera pasar_

**Dentro de la casa de Luffy**

En esos momentos la lluvia se venia cada vez mas fuerte, lo que ellos no sabían o mas bien no habían puesto atención es que se había pronosticado una tormenta grande que caería sobre la ciudad y parece que los del pronostico del clima no se equivocaron, por suerte la casa de Luffy estaba bien construida y no sufría ni una sola gotera, al entrar Nami se sintió extraña en esa casa pues a diferencia de otras casas que había visto esta era realmente única, trofeos de animales por todos lados, cuchillos de cazador e incluso un casco de guerra, mas que una casa parecía un museo de guerra mientras tanto Luffy estaba buscando una toalla

**-tu** **casa es bastante extraña**- le dijo Nami mientras se secaba

-**es que el abuelo fue militar y le gusta guardar muchas de sus cosas de esos tiempos**- le contesto Luffy

Al decir esto Nami vio una estantería con bastantes fotos y tomo una de ellas donde se veía la familia de Luffy, la vio de cerca y vio a Luffy, un joven mayor que el, lo mas probable es que era su hermano y luego vio a al anciano al lado de ellos y por una momento algo en el le pareció familiar

-**una pregunta Luffy ¿este es tu abuelo?-** le pregunto Nami

-**así es**- le dijo algo inseguro Luffy al ver que ella lo empezaba a reconocer

**-mmm su abuelo, se que lo he visto antes pero donde**- pensó Nami

-**otra pregunta ¿cual es su nombre?**- le volvió a preguntar Nami

-**este, mmm**- Luffy ya no sabia si contestarle -**se llama Garp**

**-¿Garp?** -el nombre le resulto extraño hasta que recordó lo de anoche al viejo policía que andaba electrocutando a todos después un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda que vino acompañado de un gran grito

**-¡QQUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!-**grito bastante asustada Nami

Hospital

Ya era algo tarde por lo que Garp salió de la comisaria para ir a ver a los policías que estaban hospitalizados para saber si estaban bien y además si le podían dar mas información sobre la chica que los ataco, al llegar al hospital vio que uno de ellos estaba con un dibujante de la policía haciendo un dibujo de la sospechosa, al terminar Garp entro con el oficial

**-¿Cómo sigues de tus ojos?-** le pregunto Garp al oficial

-**ya mejor Garp-sama, aunque todavía me arden un poco después de esa explosión** - le contesto el oficial a Garp

-**pudiste ver a la causante de esto**- le pregunto de nuevo

-**antes de la explosión yo recuerdo que estaba escapando con otro chico y durante ese momento logre ver su cara**- le dijo mientras le daba el dibujo

-**muy buen trabajo hizo el dibujante, por cierto recuerdas también como era ese chico que estaba con ella- **tal vez saber quien era ese chico le ayudaría bastante

-**no Garp-sama en ningún momento le vi el rostro al chico, pero su aspecto se me hacia familiar**- termino de decir el oficial

-**no te preocupes con esto ya es mas posible que capturemos a la chica que les hizo esto, descansa que el gran Garp se ocupa de esto**- se despidió de ellos mientras bajaba hasta la planta baja

**-hay una gran tormenta afuera espero que esos dos idiotas estén en la casa o se van a resfriar y les va a dar la excusa perfecta para no querer hacer nada en toda una semana**- pensó Garp **-será que vaya a la casa para dar una pequeña inspección**

Al decir esto Garp salió corriendo a la calle en medio de la lluvia directo a su auto pues quería ir directo a la casa

**De vuelta a la casa de Luffy**

Nami ya se había recuperado un poco del susto y era hora de hacer algunas preguntas importantes

-**como que es tu abuelo el hombre que estuvo anoche atacando a todos en la fiesta**- le dijo Nami sorprendida Nami

-**pues si el de anoche electrocutando es mi abuelo y el es el comisario en jefe de esta ciudad**- le comento Luffy a Nami

**-¿y por que anoche escapaste de el durante la fiesta?**- le pregunto Nami -**al final es tu abuelo y no creo que te haga nada**- Nami no entendía

-**créeme que si lo conocieras tanto como yo lo conozco tu también hubieras corrido como yo- le contesto Luffy pensando en lo que el abuelo le hubiera hecho** -el es muy estricto

-**como es posible que este chico tan lindo sea nieto de ese policía desquiciado**- pensó Nami, mientras siguió viendo las fotos

-**así que tu abuelo era militar, ¿y en que rama del ejercito estaba?-** pregunto curiosa Nami

-**mas bien seria en que rama del ejercito no estuvo- le contesto Luffy** -el abuelo se enlisto en cada una de las ramas- **le comentaba mientras le mostraba las fotos de ese tiempo**

-**la primera en la que se enlisto fue en la marina, duro algunos años y se hizo vicealmirante- le mostro la primera foto en donde salía con su traje de vicealmirante y manejando el timón -hasta que lo retiraron del ejercito cuando durante una guerra fue y estrello su barco contra un barco enemigo, algunos dicen que tanto en el barco enemigo como el de Garp los tripulantes sintieron un gran miedo de Garp cuando estaba a punto de estrellar el barco**- Nami solo se quedo sorprendida al escuchar esto

-**después se enlisto en la fuerza aérea en donde se le considero uno de los mejores pilotos de combate**- le mostro la foto en donde el abuelo estaba sentado sobre su avión de caza con un puro en la boca **- también lo retiraron de la fuerza aérea por que cada vez que el usaba un avión casi lo destrozaba por completo**

-**el siguiente fue en las fuerzas terrestres en donde alcanzo el rango de coronel- le mostro la foto en donde aparecía en medio de un campo de batalla con su uniforme verde, unos lentes negros y una enorme ametralladora en una mano**-

-¿Por qué lo corrieron de ahí?- le pregunto Nami

-**durante una batalla al abuelo se le pidió que capturara un deposito de armas del enemigo, al abuelo le gustaba lanzar granadas incendiarias para asustar al enemigo, cuando estaban cerca del deposito el abuelo se le ocurrió lanzar una granada el problema es que no vio que un camión enemigo que estaba cerca del deposito le habían perforado por accidente el deposito de gasolina y había hecho un camino y cuando lanzo la granada incendiaria también prendió fuego a la gasolina e hizo explotar el tanque que alcanzo el deposito de armas y hubo explosiones hasta por 10 minutos, después de eso lo retiraron de las fuerzas terrestres**- termino de contar Luffy mientras dejaba la foto donde estaba

-**y en que otra rama del ejercito estuvo**- pregunto Nami

-**la verdad es que estuvo en varias pero después de todos estos incidentes vieron que el abuelo les costaba millones en daños por lo que decidieron jubilarlo casi 15 años antes de lo previsto**- termino de contar Luffy

Mientras tanto

Ace ya había salido de la escuela hace horas pues como no hubo muchos alumnos los maestros decidieron no darles clases o dejarles tarea para evitar que los demás se retrasaran, por lo que Ace y sus amigos que no fueron capturados estaban en un café pasando la tarde

-**por que no puede haber más días como estos**- dijo Ace

-**por que todos seriamos felices y parece que el mundo no quiere que seamos felices**- dijo Marco

-**al menos nos fue mejor a nosotros- **comento Kuina -**mi hermano Zoro tuvo bastantes clases**

-**es cierto el pequeño Luffy estaba enojado por que el tendría clases y yo no**- se rio Ace al recordarlo

-**¿por cierto Ace como fue que mi hermano y Luffy pudieron escapar ayer?**- le pregunto Kuina

**-la verdad no lo se con exactitud pero creo que por una ves en sus vidas usaron la cabeza para pensar**- dijo Ace

Así siguieron platicando un poco más hasta que el teléfono de Ace sonó y cuando vio el número se dio cuenta de que era su abuelo

-**sshhhhh cállense es el abuelo voy a contestar**- en ese momento se callaron mientras contestaba

**-hola abuelo**- lo saludo Ace

-**que bueno que me contestas, te llamo por que voy para la casa para hacer una inspección y asegurarme de que estén haciendo tarea**- le dijo Garp

**-¡que!-** pensó Ace asustado

-**llego en 20 minutos espero ver la casa totalmente ordenada**- colgó Garp

-**maldición debo llegar a la casa antes que el abuelo**- grito Ace

Y salió corriendo directo a su casa

**-¿Por qué se fue corriendo a su casa si tiene auto?-** pregunto Marco -**y dejo las llaves**

**De vuelta a la casa de Luffy **

-**vaya si que tu abuelo es un poco extraño**- le dijo Nami

-**si la verdad es que si**- le contesto

-**por cierto Nami ¿tu donde estudias?-** le pregunto Luffy

-**no creo que sea algo interesante saber**- contesto algo indecisa Nami

-**bueno ya que somos amigos me gustaría conocer un poco mas de ti**- siguió insistiendo

-**la verdad es que yo me acabo de mudar a**

En ese momento se oyó que alguien empezaba a abrir la puerta principal de la casa lo que asusto bastante a los chicos

-**maldición parece que el abuelo llego mas temprano el día de hoy**- dijo asustado Luffy

**-¡quuee!-** esto asusto mas aun a Nami por lo que les había echo a los policías en la fiesta **-¿Qué vamos a hacer?**-

-**ya se metete al baño y escóndete, yo distraeré al abuelo mientras**- la guio al baño y cerro la puerta y se dirigió corriendo a sentarse en la sala, estaba bastante nervioso y cuando se abrió la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de que no era el abuelo sino Ace

**-¡Ace! ¿Que haces aquí?-** le pregunto Luffy

**-¿tu que crees? El abuelo viene para acá a hacernos inspección, por lo que tuve que venir corriendo casi diez cuadras para llegar antes que el, con esta lluvia**- dijo mientras se quitaba su sombrero que estaba bastante mojado

**-¿te viniste corriendo? Pero si tú tienes auto- **le dijo Luffy

Ace reacciono al recordar eso y rápidamente se llevo su mano al bolsillo y vio que no traía sus llaves del auto y recordó que las había dejado sobre la mesa en la cafetería

-**espero que Marco me devuelva el auto intacto**- sabia que a Marco le gustaba llevar los autos siempre al limite

-**olvídalo sabes que Marco si cuida tu auto**- lo tranquilizo Luffy

Nami que estaba aun en el baño se tranquilizo un poco al ver que era el hermano mayor de Luffy pero algo en ese chico le parecía familiar

-**por que no te sientas en el sillón mientras te preparo el café**- le dijo Luffy mientras iba a la cocina

-**de acuerdo-** se sentó pero recordó que estaba bastante mojado

Por lo que se levanto del sillón y fue directo al baño por una toalla, Luffy que estaba en la cocina volteo a ver a Ace que estaba acercándose al baño salió corriendo para evitar que entrara se puso entre Ace y la puerta lo que lo molesto

-**quítate Luffy voy a entrar**- lo regaño

-**pues si estas mojado por que no vas a cambiarte de ropa-** trato de cambiarlo de idea

-**para cambiarme primero necesito una toalla para secarme y todas las toallas están en el baño, ahora muévete**- trato de quitarlo

-**por que no usas la misma toalla de esta mañana**- se le acababa las ideas a Luffy

-**te refieres a la toalla que esta afuera tendida**- lo dijo mientras apunto a la lluvia, esta vez no le dijo nada y trato de pasar a la fuerza pero Luffy no se quitaba, esto le pareció demasiado sospechoso a Ace

**-¿que es lo que me ocultas Luffy?-** lo cuestiono

-**nada**- su cara delato su mentira

**-¿que ocultas en el baño?**- siguió con el interrogatorio

-ya te lo dije nada- Ace vio que esto no llegaría a ningún sitio por lo que decidió entrar para averiguarlo, Luffy trato de impedírselo pero Ace era mas fuerte por lo que derribo a Luffy y consiguió llegar a la puerta

-**vamos a averiguar que ocultabas**- le dijo mientras abría la puerta

Ace tuvo algunas suposiciones sobre lo que tendría escondido Luffy, tal vez quebró el jarron que era el favorito de la abuela y para Garp era un tesoro y guardo los pedazos en el baño cuando oyó que el llegaba a la casa o que Luffy de nuevo estaba jugando con alguna arma del abuelo, tenia otras suposiciones pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a encontrar, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica lo que dejo a Ace totalmente perplejo

-**hola**- dijo Nami tratando de disimular una sonrisa

**-hola**- Ace solo respondió mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta a todo esto

Se quedo viendo a Nami unos instantes y luego volteo a ver a Luffy, en ese momento encajo según el todas las piezas y llego a una sola conclusión

-**así que nuestro pequeño Luffy se hizo grande y al fin ya tiene novia**- dijo alegre Ace

**-¿Qué?-** ambos se sorprendieron de esta respuesta de Ace

-**ya era hora Luffy de que te consiguieras una novia y dejaras de estar libre como Zoro- **le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro en señal de felicitación -**solo que no vayas a tratar de ir rápido a tercera base antes de tiempo**

**-¡que!-** esta vez solo se asusto Nami

-**espera Ace ella no es mi novia es mi amiga**- trato de corregirlo

-**bueno amigos con derecho**- le guiño el ojo a Luffy

-**no ella solo es mi amiga**- le dijo mientras le empezaba a contar lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta

Después de unos minutos

**-¿en serio noqueo a seis policías ella sola?-** pregunto Ace asombrado

-**aunque no lo creas-** le dijo Luffy

-**supongo que te debo un disculpa Nami por todo lo de ahorita**- trato de disculparse con Nami

-**no te preocupes**- le contesto Nami

Estaban muy tranquilos los tres durante la platica, demasiado tranquilos pues se les había olvidado por un momento el por que Ace estaba aquí y esa razón estaba llegando a la casa, solo alcanzaron a escuchar como se habría la puerta de la casa y entraba Garp un poco empapado, cuando los tres lo vieron se pusieron totalmente pálidos

-**ya llegue espero que este la casa en orden por que si no…**- Garp no pudo terminar la frase por que se sorprendió de ver a una chica en esa casa

-**hola abuelo**- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Luffy

**-¿quien es ella Luffy?-** le pregunto totalmente serio Garp

-**ella es…-** no termino por que Garp lo corto

-**espera un momento**- dijo mientras veía a Nami detalladamente de la cara y luego saco el dibujo que había hecho el policía y comparo, eran bastante parecidas

-**una pregunta niña ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-** ya iba a comenzar con sus interrogatorios

-**pero abuelo…-** lo volvió a cortar Garp

-**necesito saber donde estuvo anoche-** volvió a decir Garp

**-este… yo…**-no sabia que responder

Esto hizo que Garp sospechara bastante de ella y Luffy pues no se le ocurría nada y estaba bastante callado por lo que Ace decidió salvarlos

-**espera abuelo ¿esta es la forma en que tratas a la novia de Luffy?-** los tres voltearon a ver a Ace

**-¿Qué la novia de Luffy?**- se sorprendió bastante el abuelo Garp **-¿es cierto eso Luffy?**

-**si abuelo**- le respondió no muy seguro y Garp volteo a ver a Nami de nuevo

-**jajaja el pequeño Luffy ya tiene novia**- dijo emocionado Garp

Los tres se relajaron al ver que Garp dejo de desconfiar de Nami

-**perdón mis malos modales llevo mucho de policía que hasta olvido que soy abuelo**- dijo alegre Garp -**soy Garp el abuelo de estos dos**

-**hola Garp-sama soy Nami mucho gusto**- Nami solo pensaba en que se había metido

-**necesito preguntarte algo importante**- Nami pensó que le preguntaría lo de ayer

**-¿Cómo te trata mi nieto? Pues la verdad que este mocoso no es muy educado o listo**- pregunto Garp

-**abuelo-** lo regaño Luffy por decir eso

-**no se preocupe Garp-sama Luffy es muy lindo y educado**- Ace y Luffy se asombraron con esa respuesta

-**perfecto ahora que nos conocemos por que no te quedas a cenar**- le dijo alegre Garp

-**no quisiera molestarlo además ya es tarde y una amiga va a venir por mi-** dijo Nami, pues cuando estaba en el baño le pidió a Robin que viniera por ella

**-es una lastima ya cenaremos como en familia**- dijo Garp

Después de unos minutos Robin había llegado a la casa de Luffy y la esperaba en el auto, Luffy acompaño a Nami a hasta afuera

-**Nami quería pedirte una disculpa de todo lo que paso esta noche, lo de ser novio y todo eso**- se disculpo

-**no te preocupes por eso**- sonrió Nami

**-¿nos volveremos a ver?-** le pregunto

-**puede, pero ten mi numero**- Nami solo vio la cara de Luffy sonrojado por que le estaba dando su numero

-**adiós**- se despidieron

Luffy solo vio como se subió al auto y se fue, unos momentos después Ace llego y le dijo

-**mira nada mas Luffy ya te dio su numero ya vas por buen camino para conquistarla**- le dijo a Luffy

-**por que tienes que seguir con eso**- se enojo Luffy y empezaron a agarrarse a golpes

Nami cuando se subió al auto estaba un poco pensativa sobre todo lo que había pasado cuando Robin interrumpió sus pensamientos

**-¿y como te fue Nami con Luffy?-** le pregunto

-**fue una visita bastante especial**- fue lo único que le dijo

**-¿lo vas a ver de nuevo?-** le volvió a preguntar

-**tal vez**- esa palabras le dijeron a Robin que si se iban a volver a ver

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Al fin pude subir este capitulo despues de una semana dificil, comento que en el capitulo de la fiesta se que nami si vio perfectamente a Ace pero decidi cambiar ese detalle para que no reconociera que es el novio de su hermana, ya lo editare en ese capitulo, espero que les haya gustado ya saben dudas, comentarios, reclamos lo que quieran decirme dejen review o el MP, hasta el siguiente capitulo (cuya fecha no menciono para evitar que lo esperen cierta fecha y lo suba como 2 semanas despues de lo dicho) Adios**_


	8. La calma despues de la tormenta

Saludos a todos al fin les traigo el capitulo ocho espero que lo disfruten

Ya estaban sentados en la mesa Luffy y Garp pues a Ace le tocaba hacer la cena y aunque Nami ya se había ido hace casi media hora Luffy no sabía por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella…, la llegada de Ace con la cena saco a Luffy de sus pensamientos

-**bueno ya esta lista la cena**- dijo Ace mientras empezaba a poner los platos en la mesa

-**ya era hora me estaba muriendo de hambre**- dijo Garp ansioso de empezar a comer

-**pues que bueno que tienes hambre por que te prepare mi cena especial** (desayuno especial, cena especial, cada comida del día la podía usar Ace astutamente para conseguir algo del abuelo)

-**espera un momento**- dijo Garp serio -**siempre haces la cena especial cuando me va a pedir algo**

-**así es abuelo**- se preparo Ace **-Marco y yo queremos irnos a un concierto que va haber en ciudad capital y necesito bastante dinero**- al terminar solo se quedo estático esperando su respuesta

-**claro que no ya te di lo que te tocaba de la semana, mejor trabaja para conseguir ese dinero**- le contesto bastante estricto

-**es una pena abuelo yo que te había preparado una cena súper especial pero veo que no la quieres-** Ace fingió que se iba a la cocina con el plato de Garp

**-espera**- lo detuvo antes de que perdiera su cena **-¿que preparaste de cena?**

-**tan solo tres chuletas extra gruesas, un gran puré de papa con salsa especial, esa ensalada especial que tanto te gusta, dos bolas de arroz con centro de pollo y de postre una gelatina de cuatro sabores**- termino de decir Ace pues ya sabia que con esto Garp caería

-**…**- Garp se quedo pensando por unos instantes pero con el olor de la comida tomo una decisión dura -**de acuerdo te voy a dar un delante de cuatro meses de tu dinero**- termino Garp

-**aquí tienes abuelo disfruta tu cena**- dijo Ace muy feliz al lograr su objetivo

**-¿abuelo como puedes dejar sobornarte de esa manera por Ace?-** le pregunto Luffy enojado -**por que cuando yo también te hago desayuno ni siquiera me das un poco mas de dinero**

-**pues si cocinaras al menos como tu hermano puede que te hiciera caso**- le contesto Garp mientras seguía comiendo

La cena ya se había acabado por lo que limpiaron la mesa y Luffy le toco lavar los platos, al terminar se fue a su cuarto a hacer la tarea lo que le llevo mas de dos horas pues cuando Shanks dejaba tarea no dejaba muy poca que digamos, cansado se fue a acostar a su cama tratando de dormir, pero su mente todavía le recordaba lo que había sucedido esta tarde, esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza _"la novia de Luffy" _y no sabia exactamente por que, después de un rato se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente fue un día bastante ajetreado para Luffy pues Shanks aun no se la perdonaba por lo que había dicho ayer y sus compañeros tampoco por lo que tuvo bastante trabajo, al terminar las clases se fue directo al taller del abuelo pues trabajaba ahí, ya estaba empezando a revisar el auto cuando llego Zoro

-**ya era hora de que llegaras**- lo regaño Luffy pues Zoro también trabajaba ahí

-**tuve que quedarme un poco mas de tiempo el día de hoy**- le contesto Zoro

-**te volviste a pelear con Sanji**- Luffy sabia que esto era de todos los días

-**pues si pero fue culpa de ese idiota por haberme ofendido en medio de la clase solo por que le grite que era un pervertido**- se enojo Zoro al recordarlo

-**tienes suerte de que el abuelo no este por que si supiera que llegaste tarde te mata**- le advirtió Luffy

-**tu abuelo no necesita excusa para tratar de matarnos**- le dijo Zoro mientras recordaba cada enojo que hacia Garp

**-jajaja es cierto el abuelo es un gruñón**- se empezó a reír Luffy

-**por cierto Luffy ¿Cómo te fue con esta chica, Nami? ¿No ha venido a devolverte tus cosas?-** le pregunto Zoro

**-pues si vino y pasó algo extraño ayer**- le contesto

Nami se había ido de la casa de Luffy en el auto de Robin y todo el camino estuvo bastante callada en toda su vida nunca le había tocado un día mas extraño que ese, Robin de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver para saber como estaba pero sabia que ella no hablaría en ese momento y ella había aprendido a esperar que ella hablara por lo que la llevo a su casa y se despidió, al llegar a su casa Nami se dio cuenta de que sus padres no estaban, pues como siempre habrían salido algún viaje de negocios y lo mas probable es que no volverían hasta dentro de varios días, así que decidió tomar un baño muy largo y se fue directo a la cama pero al igual que Luffy ella tampoco podía dormir pero después de un rato de meditar se durmió, al día siguiente Nami se despertó bastante tarde con grandes ánimos con los que siempre despertaba hasta que vio el reloj y se volvió a tirar a la cama, era demasiado "temprano" para ella por lo que decidió llamar a la escuela para decir que no iría por que se había enfermado, así que llamo a la escuela

**-¿hola en que puedo servirle señorita Matsumoto?-** le pregunto el empleado de la escuela al reconocer la voz de Nami

-**hablo para informarle de que no voy a poder ir a la escuela por que amanecí bastante enferma**- le contesto Nami fingiendo toser gravemente

**-¿así que esta enferma?**- le contesto el hombre

-**en serio puede que mañana me recupere y pueda volver a ir**- le contesto aun tosiendo

**-de acuerdo señorita Matsumoto descanse y trate de recuperarse yo le avisare a sus maestros**- al terminar la llamada anoto en un papel para recordar_ "la señorita Matsumoto amaneció "enferma" o sin ganas de nuevo para venir a la escuela, avisar a sus maestros"_ el hombre ya conocía bastante bien la estrategia de Nami

Apenas termino de colgar Nami se levanto con su animo de nuevo tenia todo el día para ella así que se puso a pensar que haría, al fin se decidió por tomar un bronceado desde el balcón de la mansión, así que fue a su armario y saco un bikini pequeño para que se pudiera broncear mas, así estuvo como dos horas tomando un bronceado espectacular poco después llego Robin y soltó una pequeña risa mientras la veía

**-¿así que estas de nuevo enferma Nami?-** ella sabia que cuando no iba a la escuela se reportaba enferma

-**así es Robin creo que estoy fatal y voy a necesitar dos o tres días para recuperarme**- le contesto alegremente mientras tomaba una piña colada

-**creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente**- le dijo Robin

**-¿Qué conversación?-** le contesto Nami haciendo como que no recordaba

-**de lo que sucedió ayer**- le dijo

**-es cierto creo que te lo voy a contar**- se sentó Nami algo emocionada por lo que le iba a contar

-**pues cuéntalo con lujo de detalles**- le dijo Robin con la misma emoción

_**Volviendo con Luffy **_

Ambos estaban debajo de un auto revisándolo mientras Luffy le contaba todo lo que había pasado ayer en su casa

**-¿en serio paso eso?-** se sorprendió Zoro

-**por supuesto, aunque yo incluso no me lo creía al principio**- le contesto

-**pero eso dijo Ace enfrente de tu abuelo, que eran novios**- le pregunto

-**si eso dijo aunque creo que fue bueno por que creo que el abuelo sospecha que Nami fue la que mando a los policías al hospital**- siguió contando

**-¿y que dijo ella después de que paso todo esto? ¿Cómo reacciono?-** siguió preguntando

-**pues creo que reacciono bien**- le contesto Luffy con un poco de duda

**-¿crees?-** le pregunto

-**es que la verdad fue bastante repentino y además tuvo que irse rápido pues el abuelo ya la estaba invitando a cenar, si se quedaba el abuelo iniciaría con sus preguntas y descubriría la verdad**- le contesto

-**y que te dijo al final**- volvió a preguntar (parecían un par de mujeres contándose un chisme)

-**pues que me dio su número telefónico-** le dijo Luffy mientras sacaba el papel

-**increíble que una chica te de su numero**- le menciono **-¿y la vas a invitar a salir?**

-**pues no se la verdad**- esta pregunta puso en jaque a Luffy

-**por que no la invitas al festival de otoño que esta a punto de comenzar**- le comento Zoro

**-mmm no seria mala idea- lo pensó Luffy** -pero si no vamos juntos con quien irías tu Zoro

-**no importa además es tu oportunidad de conocerla un poco mas**- le dijo Zoro aunque ya no estaba muy convencido con su idea pues se quedaría solo para el festival

-**pero es que…- **no pudo terminar Luffy

-**ten el teléfono háblale y dile**- le dio el teléfono y Luffy empezó a marcar

De vuelta con Nami y Robin

**-¿en serio paso eso?- **se sorprendió Robin al igual que Zoro

-**enserio, por poco y me da un infarto ahí dentro cuando llego Garp el policía que andaba electrocutando**- siguió contando

**-no puedo creer que sea el abuelo de este chico**- le dijo asombrada Robin

**-lo se, pero me sorprendió mas lo que dijo su hermano Ace para salvarnos a los dos**- le comento

**-¿lo de que eran novios?- **le pregunto a Nami, al oír esto se sonrojo

-**si lo de que éramos novios, solo una mentira para salvarnos **- Robin solo la vio algo roja de la cara

-**así que una mentira**- se oyó sarcástica Robin

-**por supuesto que si Robin que mas querías-** le dijo pues vio que dudaba

-**pues no se yo pensé algo mas pues le diste tu numero**- le comento

-**pues se lo di pero nomas somos amigos**- ya no sabia que mas decirle -**además yo dudo que el me vaya a llamar**

En ese momento el teléfono de Nami empezó a sonar lo que le dio un buen susto y lo recogió, vio el número que marcaba y no lo reconoció y volteo a ver a Robin que estaba riéndose

-**así que no te va a llamar**- le dijo entre risas mientras veía que dudaba -**contéstale o lo vas a dejar sin contestar**

**-¿hola?** - saludo Nami algo insegura

-**hola Nami soy yo Luffy**- Nami volteo a ver a Robin y movió la boca diciéndole que era el y Robin le hizo señas para que continuara

-**hola Luffy me alegro de escucharte**- Nami se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir

-**este te llamaba para…-** Luffy no podía terminar pero Zoro le insistía

**-¿si Luffy?-** le pregunto Nami dándose una idea de lo que le iba a decir

-**este… el festival de otoño inicia mañana… y yo quería saber si tu querías acompañarme-** había terminado de preguntarle

Nami se sorprendió por su pregunta y por unos momentos no supo que decir, su primer instinto le dijo que rechazara la oferta

-**pues es que tenia planeado ir con Robin mi amiga al festival**- Nami se arrepintió tarde de lo que dijo

Por un momento Luffy se quedo paralizado unos instantes hasta que se le ocurrió algo más

**-pues también tenia pensado ir con Zoro un amigo al festival, ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro juntos?**- le pregunto Luffy

Zoro solo se le abrieron los ojos de asombro de que lo acababan de meter en una cita doble

**-¿pero que crees que haces?-** le dijo en voz baja a Luffy

-**sshhh** - lo callo Luffy

Nami cuando lo oyó le iba a decir a Robin pero vio que ella ya había escuchado y le hacia una señal de que si aceptara

**-por supuesto Luffy nos encantaría-** le contesto

-**genial**- hizo señal de victoria Luffy -**a que horas te recojo en tu casa**

**-¿por que mejor no vas por nosotras a la plaza central?-** le pregunto Nami pues aun no quería que supiera sobre ella y su familia

-**bueno, nos vemos en la fuente del parque central mañana a las cinco de la tarde, adiós**- termino de hablar Luffy

-**hasta entonces**- colgó Nami

-**así que tendremos una cita doble**- le pregunto Robin

-**lo siento Robin fue algo espontaneo y no quería decirle que no- **se disculpo

-**no importa va a ser interesante tener una cita con un desconocido**- dijo emocionada Robin

**-¡como se te ocurre idiota meterme en tus líos!- **estaba enojado Zoro con Luffy

**-lo siento Zoro fue algo imprevisto, además tu querías que la invitara**- se disculpo

-**salir con una desconocida que locura**- se enojo Zoro

-**es tu oportunidad antes de que Pellona te quiera invitar a ir**- le comento Luffy

-**tienes razón creo que no será tan malo**- dijo Zoro al pensar en Pellona

Así siguieron platicando bastante tiempo que se les olvido que estaban trabajando pero en ese momento Garp llego al taller y los vio platicando sin hacer nada, lo cual lo enojo bastante, sin hacer ruido salió un momento y regreso con su altavoz, se acerco al auto y se agacho

**-¡NO LES PAGO PARA QUE HOLGAZANEEN!- **les grito tan fuerte que ambos trataron de levantarse y se golpearon con el auto

**-¡ABUELO!**- se asusto Luffy

-**así me pagan el que les de trabajo a los dos**- le grito mientras los perseguía con una llave en cruz

-**por que no puedes regañarnos sin tener que pegarnos**- le dijo Luffy mientras lo esquivaba

-**por que a golpes les demuestro mi cariño**- le grito

**-¡NOOOOO!-** ambos gritaron

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado para mi fue un capitulo algo dificil pues la verdad no sabia si irme directo a la carrera del sabado o hacerlo algo largo, pero creo que esta bastante interesante lo que va a pasar en los proximos capitulos asi que no se lo pierdan, ademas como ya viene el dia de san valentin por lo que les comento que voy a subir una historia de san valentin el 14 de febrero para que esten pendientes, ya para terminar si tienen dudas, sugerencias o alguna otra cosa que mencionar ya saben dejan review o MP.**_

_**Hasta el siguiente capitulo**_


	9. El festival de otoño

**Saludos a todos al fin despues de tanto tiempo les traigo el noveno capitulo espero que los disfruten**

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en esta ciudad, o al menos lo iba a hacer por unas horas ya que en esta ciudad no importa si eres estudiante o empresario, no importa que tan ocupadas estén las personas siempre buscaran tiempo libre para poder disfrutar de este día, pues nada menos que el festival de otoño, una de las celebraciones mas queridas en la ciudad y casi nadie trataba de perderse la inauguración del festival. En la escuela de Luffy, durante todo el día de clases los alumnos platicaban emocionados por que el festival estaba a punto de iniciar y comentaban lo que harían esa noche

-**escuche que este año contrataron a una buena banda para que toque en la inauguración**- comento uno alumno

-**genial aunque no creo que le ganen al guitarrista del año pasado**- comento otro

-**por supuesto que si, siempre logran superar el espectáculo del año pasado**- comento un tercero

-**espero que sea un grupo que toque canciones románticas**- le comento una chica a sus amigas

-**pues yo quiero que pongan algo de buen rock**- comento una de las chicas que era muy rockera

Y así estuvieron comentando en el salón bastante tiempo ya que Shanks estaba de nuevo dormido en su escritorio y cierto alumno le siguió la corriente y estaba dormido en lugar

**-¡despierta Luffy!-** trato de despertarlo Ussop sin éxito pues Luffy parecía estar más dormido que de costumbre

**-tu me obligaste Luffy**- lo amenazo Ussop mientras que sacaba un pequeño paquete de pimienta en polvo y lo espolvoreaba en la cara de Luffy mientras que soltaba una risilla burlona

**-¡AAAARRRDDEE!-** grito Luffy desesperado mientras Ussop se reía al ver el gesto de Luffy

Shanks se asusto por el grito y levanto la vista para ver que sucedía y al ver que era Luffy con uno de sus acostumbrados juegos se relajo y volvió a dormirse

**-¿Por qué me tiras esa cosa en la cara?-** se enojo bastante Luffy

-**tranquilo Luffy solo fue para despertarte, además si no estuvieras siempre dormido no tendría que estar despertándote- **lo regaño Ussop

-**no me hubieras despertado estaba soñando que iba a comer un montón de carne del tamaño de una casa en el momento en que se te ocurrió esto**- le comento Luffy

-**ya olvídalo Luffy y dime ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?-** le pregunto

-**como todos los años y gran tradición voy a ir al festival**- dijo alegre Luffy

**-¿y dime vas a ir con Zoro este año?-** le pregunto

-**si además voy a ir con una chica…-** no pudo terminar por que Ussop le corto

-**espera, ¿vas a salir con una chica?-** se asombro Ussop

-**pues las verdad va a ser ella, una amiga suya, Zoro y yo**- le comento

-**vaya que extraña cita vas a tener Luffy**- le dijo Ussop

-**no es una cita es mas bien un simple paseo entre los cuatro por el festival**- trato de explicar Luffy sin resultado alguno

**-si claro Luffy, además llevas a Zoro**- le comento

**-solo espero que Zoro no este de amargado esta noche**- pensó Luffy

_**Mientras tanto**_

Nami volvió a cumplir lo que le dijo a Robin y se tomo de nuevo este día, al fin y al cabo siempre chantajeaba a Coby o a Helmeppo para que hicieran su tarea, así que aprovecho un poco el mediodía para poder escoger que ponerse para ir al festival, abrió su guardarropa y se quedaba pensando

-**necesito comprarme mas ropa**- pensó al observar la cantidad de ropa que tenia

Según ella era muy poca pero la verdad es que tenia tanta ropa que ya no había espacio en su armario y eso que este era bastante grande, no le dio tanta importancia y empezó a escoger algo casual para esa tarde y cuando al fin lo encontró, cosa que le tomo casi hora y media se empezó a preparar pues Robin no tardaba en llegar, mientras se alistaba ella empezó a preguntarse como seria esta noche, además ella adoraba bastante el festival de otoño y no se había perdido jamás uno, en ese momento Robin había llegado a su casa

-**veo que ya estas lista Nami**- le dijo Robin

-**así es Robin tu sabes que yo adoro el festival de otoño**- dijo sonriente Nami

**-¿así** **que** **nomas** **estas** **emocionada** **por** **el** **festival** **de** **otoño?-** le pregunto Robin -**o será que vas a ver a cierto chico**

-**no como crees Robin**- se sonrojo Nami **-bueno tal vez un poco emocionada por eso**-

-**por cierto esa ropa te queda bien**- la elogio Robin

-**lo mismo digo de ti Robin**- le contesto

-**oye Nami ¿por que no le dijiste a Luffy donde vivías?-** le pregunto Robin

-**pues la verdad es que no quiero que sepa donde vivo exactamente**- le contesto Nami mientras señalaba la mansión

-**entiendo Nami, así que no quieres que aun no sepa que eres millonaria**- Robin comprendió perfectamente a Nami pues ella había tenido malas experiencias con chicos que solo la buscaban por la fortuna de su familia

-**además siento que si el supiera esto el podría cambiar su opinión de mi**- comento Nami

-**puede que si aunque con lo poco que he visto de este chico se ve que no es de ese tipo**-

-**espero que tengas razón Robin**- le dijo alegre Nami -**por cierto creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos **

-**vámonos pues a la plaza para que nos recojan**- le contesto Robin

_**Volviendo con Luffy**_

Luffy ya había salido de la escuela y estaba en su casa alistándose también para el festival, abrió su closet y se quedo pensando por unos instantes que se iba a poner lo cual fue muy fácil y agarro el primer pantalón de mezclilla y camisa que encontró, mientras buscaba unos tenis mas decentes que ponerse (pues los que usaba para la escuela ya estaban bastante rotos) alguien tocaba la puerta y escucho un grito

**-Luffy Zoro esta aquí**- le grito Ace que le había abierto la puerta a Zoro

-**me sorprende que llegaras temprano Zoro**- bromeo Luffy al ver llegar a Zoro

-**lo dice el que siempre llega casi una hora tarde a clase**- le respondió con su usual actitud

-**relájate Zoro, hoy es el festival y sabes que es lo mas genial que pasa en esta ciudad**- trato de animarlo

-**como quieres que me relaje si estoy a punto de tener una "cita" con una completa desconocida-** le recrimino Zoro

-**no lo veas como una cita, al fin y al cabo vamos a ir los cuatro al festival**- intento sin casi éxito de volver a animarlo

**-eso dices por que al menos la conoces a ella, pero al menos te perdono esto solo por que va a ser el festival y no quiero perdérmelo-** le contesto Zoro

-**ese es el espíritu Zoro**- se alegro Luffy de que Zoro al menos no estuviera tan serio esta noche

-**así que el par al fin van a salir con chicas, me sorprende**- les dijo Ace

**-¿y tu planeas ir al festival?-** le pregunto Luffy

**-es obvio que si, eso jamás se pregunta Luffy- **pues Ace adoraba el festival como el resto del mundo

**-¿y vas a ir con esa chica que estabas en la fiesta?-** le pregunto

**-lamentablemente no, tuvo que salir de la ciudad con sus padres a un viaje de negocios y no vuelve hasta mañana-** les contesto

-**jajaja nosotros si vamos a ir con chicas y tu no-** se rieron ambos de Ace

-**no importa al fin y al cabo no yo siempre ando con chicas y creo que tomarme al menos un día libre no me va a afectar, además voy a estar con mis amigos**- les dijo

-**por** **cierto se me olvidaba Ace, mi hermana y Marco te están esperando afuera para irse ya-** le dijo Zoro que se le había olvidado

- **¿y apenas me lo vas diciendo?**- se enojo Ace mientras salía corriendo -**nos vemos en el festival y no arruinen esta cita que tienen**

-**por cierto Luffy, creo que ya es hora de irnos les dijimos a las chicas que las veríamos en media hora**- le comento Zoro a Luffy

-**veo que tienes prisa por conocer a la amiga de Nami**- se burlo Luffy

-**idiota**- se enojo Zoro -**yo te menciono esto por que si llegas tarde ella va a empezar a pensar mal de ti, y empezarías a arruinar una relación que ni siquiera has comenzado**

**-¡yo no tengo pensado iniciar una relación con ella!… aunque pensándolo bien será mejor que nos vayamos para no llegar tarde**- cambio un poco de pensar Luffy

Nami y Robin habían llegado a la plaza y observaban a toda la gente que se dirigía al festival, y si que era bastante gente, después de un rato de caminar por la plaza Nami vio a Luffy y a otro chico que iba con el que supuso que era Zoro

-**hola Nami**- saludo Luffy

-**hola Luffy**- saludo con el mismo afecto Nami

-**creo que debería presentarnos**- dijo Luffy al ver a Robin -**yo soy Luffy y el es Zoro**

-**hola-** saludo algo serio Zoro

-**es un gusto conocerlos yo soy Robin**- Zoro se quedo por un momento observando a Robin hasta que fue interrumpido por Nami

-**creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que el lugar se llene y no encontremos estacionamiento**- apresuro Nami

-**si será mejor que nos vayamos**- le secundo Luffy

Así que los cuatro se subieron al auto de Luffy, el y Zoro adelante mientras que las chicas se sentaron en la parte de atrás, Zoro de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo y veía que Robin le decía algo en el oído a Nami

-**oye Nami creo que el amigo de Luffy es lindo**- le dijo a Nami mientras ella sonreía al escuchar esto

Después de unos minuto de viajar en auto llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad donde año con año en el mismo lugar se celebraba el festival de otoño, vieron que este año el lugar estaba mas grande y había mucha mas gente que los demás años, también se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de juegos mecánicos que se alzaban en distintas partes del lugar, y al acercarse al lugar pudieron observar el escenario gigantesco en donde el cantante o la banda sorpresa tocaría para inaugurar el festival en la noche, se adentraron en el estacionamiento y aunque estaba bastante lleno tuvieron la suerte de encontrar un sitio cerca de la entrada, después de casi media hora de esperar en la fila lograron entrar al lugar

**-¡esto esta genial!-** dijo emocionado Luffy al ver todo desde adentro

-**si parece que este va a ser un mejor festival que los demás años**- dijo emocionada Nami

-**deberíamos empezar, después de todo la apertura es hasta dentro de unas horas**- sugirió Robin

-**genial iniciemos- **dijo Luffy mientras empezaba a ir a los juegos

Después de ver a que juegos subir llegaron a la montaña rusa

**-¡GEEEENNNIAAALLL!-** dijo emocionado Luffy al ver la gigantesca montaña rusa

-**por Dios creo que es mucho mas grande que la del año pasado**- dijo asombrada Robin

-**así es esta supera a la del año pasado**- les comento el encargado del juego al ver que estaban sorprendidos **-mide casi el doble que la del año pasado y esta es mucho mas salvaje y rápida**

-** será mejor ir a otra atracción**- dijo Nami asustada al ver semejante monstruo

-**creo que será bastante emocionante**- dijo Robin

**-¡como puedes emocionarte con esto Robin!-** le dijo Nami sorprendida

-**anímate Nami vamos a subirnos- **le dijo Luffy tratando de convencerla

En un momento y Nami no supo como pero ella ya estaba encima del vagón del juego intentando ponerse los cinturones de seguridad mientras que en una pantalla mostraban algunas indicaciones de seguridad

**-¡esto va a estar súper!-** dijo emocionado Luffy cuando empezaba a moverse el vagón

-**por todos los cielos que si salgo viva de esto prometo no ser tan mala con Coby y Helmeppo**- decía Nami mientras rezaba por salir de esta con vida

Mientras decía esto el vagón empezaba a ganar velocidad y Nami empezaba a gritar, pero cuando el vagón llego a una parte bastante empinada comenzó a perder casi toda su velocidad lo que tranquilizo a Nami, hasta que recordó la siguiente parte del juego… La caída

**-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!-** gritaron bastante fuerte los cuatro en especial Nami que casi se le salía el corazón del tremendo susto

Después de unas alocadas vueltas el vagón se detuvo y Luffy salió totalmente emocionado después de semejante juego, al contrario Nami salió totalmente despeinada y con un mareo bastante fuerte, lo que la obligo a vomitar en el bote de basura mas cercano, después de esto decidieron ir a comer algo mientras iniciaba la inauguración, así que empezaron a deambular por los puestos de comida y Luffy no desaprovecho la ocasión para poder comer toda clase de comida, las chicas se sorprendían de todo lo que podía comer Luffy

-**Luffy guarda algo de espacio para más noche**- le dijo Zoro

-**es cierto puede que dejen algo especial para el final**- dijo Luffy mientras se terminaba un pedazo de carne que se estaba comiendo

-**vaya Luffy si que tienes bastante apetito**- dijo Nami asombrada de lo que comió pues ella apenas si se pudo terminar media hamburguesa

-**si por Luffy fuera se comería todo lo que encontrara-** decía Zoro mientras se imaginaba a un Luffy de veinte metros atacando una ciudad mientras se comía todo a su paso

-**no es para tanto Zoro**- le dijo Luffy -**espera no es Shanks y Mihawk -**dijo Luffy mientras apuntaba a una pequeña cantina que tenían en el área de comida

-**ese par no importa que tanto peleen siempre se llevan bien-** dijo Zoro

En el pequeño bar Shanks se estaba poniendo bastante ebrio mientras que Mihawk lo miraba bastante serio

**-no se como me deje arrastrar hasta aquí por ti Shanks**- esta algo enojado por eso

-**no seas tan gruñón y ponte a beber, además recuerda que es nuestra tradición venir cada año**- le animo Shanks quien estaba bastante feliz por el efecto del alcohol

-**solo unas cuantas copas es todo lo que beberé-** le advirtió Shanks

Una hora y muchas copas después

Tanto Shanks como Mihawk estaban bastante ebrios y bien animados pues incluso se levantaron y se pusieron a cantar con un karaoke varias canciones, por lo ebrios que estaban ya ni siquiera se les entendía algunas palabras de la canción, y un grupo de la escuela los aplaudía al ver semejante espectáculo, pues no era nada menos que Ace y los demás que se estaban divirtiendo al ver semejante par y lo peor para Shanks y Mihawk es que los estaban grabando

-**como nos vamos a divertir cuando Mihawk vea esto por youtube**

Volviendo de vuelta con Luffy y los chicos

-**vamos a probar un poco de suerte**- dijo Nami emocionada

Avanzaron directo a la zona de juegos de apuestas donde era la especialidad de Nami, Luffy también quiso intentarlo y fue donde estaban jugando "donde quedo la bolita", aunque era un juego sencillo para Luffy le resulto un juego bastante complicado

-**acércate chico y ven a probar este juego donde es difícil perder**- dijo el encargado del juego viendo a Luffy como alguien no muy listo

**-de acuerdo voy a ganarlo**- dijo emocionado

Aunque después de varios juegos se dio por vencido pues por arte de magia la bola desaparecía y jamás le atinaba, lo que lo hizo enojar bastante, Nami que ya había dejado sin dinero a varios juegos vio como Luffy se rompía la cabeza tratando de descubrir donde estaba la pelota, algo que era bastante sencillo para Nami pues ella sabia que el hombre lo que hacia era sacar la bola del tazón donde estaba escondido lo mas rápido posible y con tantas vueltas Luffy no se daba cuenta de esto.

**-¿Qué pasa Luffy no puedes ganar?-** le dijo Nami en tono de burla

-**Nami no te burles este es un juego bastante complicado, aun no logro descubrir donde quedo la bola- **contestaba Luffy mientras seguía pensando

**-¿quieres que gane una vez por ti?-** se ofreció Nami

-**mmm de acuerdo pero una sola vez**- dijo Luffy

-**vamos a ver señorita si tiene mejor suerte que su amigo**- sonrió el señor al ver que esto duraría bastante y ganaría bastante dinero

-**no se preocupe tengo una endiablada suerte-** contesto Nami mientras mostraba una sonrisa

-**de acuerdo iniciemos**- se preparaba cuando Nami lo corto

-**espera primero quiero hacer una apuesta**- le ofreció Nami

**-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-** le pregunto el señor no muy confiado

-**apostaremos el doble de todo el dinero que gasto el en este juego**- dijo mientras apuntaba a Luffy

-**es bastante dinero señorita ¿esta segura que quiere hacer esto?-** le pregunto

-**por supuesto**- le contesto totalmente confiada

-**de acuerdo**- sonrió el en sus adentros al pensar en el dinero que estaba a punto de ganar

Mostro la bola antes de ocultarla dentro de uno de los tazones, Nami miro fijamente cada uno de ellos y se preparo para el movimiento que hiciera el, empezó a girarlos bastante rápido pues no dejaría que ella ganara y Nami no dejaba de observar hasta que vio el error de el, noto claramente cuando cambiaba la bola de tazón y empezaba a detenerlas lentamente

-**veremos si en realidad tiene tanta suerte como dice**- sonrió al observarla

-**de acuerdo creo que es esta**- dijo mientras acercaba su mano a uno de los tazones

Al ver esto el hombre estaba feliz pues estaba a punto de tomar el incorrecto y con esto perder la apuesta, pero no pudo cantar victoria al ver que ella cambiaba de decisión y tomaba la que estaba a una de las orillas, y era correcta

**-¡GANE!-** grito emocionada Nami

**-¡QQQUUUUEEEEEE!**- se sorprendió bastante de esto el hombre

Luffy quedo asombrado al ver esto y solo observaba como Nami lo obligaba a pagarle la apuesta

-**aquí tienes Luffy**- le decía Nami mientras le daba el dinero que había perdido

-**gracias Nami no tenias por que**- se avergonzó un poco de que ella tuvo que jugar para recuperar su dinero

-**no importa continuemos**- les menciono a los tres aunque se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba

**-¿donde esta Zoro y Robin?-** le pregunto Nami a Luffy

-**lo mas probable es que Zoro ya se fue a beber por ahí-** le contesto sabiendo que Zoro siempre hacia lo mismo

**-¿pero Robin donde estará?-** se quedo con la "duda"

En alguna parte del festival Zoro estaba sentado observando a su alrededor mientras se tomaba otro trago de sake

-**ese idiota de Luffy, no se como termine en esto**- pensaba mientras saboreaba el sake -**al menos me pude escapar de los tres**

**-¿no te importa si te acompaño a tomar sake?-** una voz atrás de el lo sorprendió bastante al momento de voltear observo que era Robin

-**claro por que no**- dijo Zoro algo serio pues ahora tampoco podría tomar a gusto

Así que Robin le tomo la palabra a Zoro y se sentó en una silla al lado de el, después observo lo que el estaba tomando

**-¿has tomado una vez alcohol?-** le pregunto Zoro al observarla como miraba el sake

-**así es, pero pensé que tu estarías tomando un sake mas fuerte**- le dijo Robin mientras decía que este era un sake "ligero" que apenas sabia a alcohol

-**esto es solo para calentar, además todavía es temprano para ponerse bastante ebrio**- le contesto Zoro algo enojado por este comentario

**-¿será que no puedes tomar algo mas fuerte que esto?-** lo cuestionó en broma

**-¡UUUHHHHH!-** dijeron todos lo que estaban en el bar al mismo tiempo

**-¡¿Qué estas sugiriendo?-** le pregunto enojado

-**de que tu no podrías vencerme a mi en tomar**- esta vez fue un golpe bajo

-**por favor**- dijo sarcásticamente -**eres una mujer no creo que puedas tomar bastante**

-**pues esta mujer te puede vencer las veces que sea necesario**- se defendió -**te reto a un concurso a ver quien puede tomar mas**- lo reto ante todo el mundo

En ese momento todos en ese lugar habían dejado sus pláticas para poder ver esta discusión, y al escuchar este reto todos se empezaron a agrupar en medio de los dos para poder observar y oír la respuesta

-**por supuesto que acepto no voy a dejar que una mujer me gane**- contesto Zoro dispuesto

Volviendo con Luffy y Nami

-**parece que nos dejaron a los dos solos. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-** le pregunto Nami a Luffy

-**no te preocupes deben estar bien, además quedamos de acuerdo en que nos veríamos junto al escenario para poder ver el concierto**-le contesto Luffy

-**es cierto, entonces será mejor que sigamos**- contesto Nami mientras se ponían en movimiento

Así estuvieron un rato caminando en las atracciones, viendo algunos shows, un mimo que empezó a imitar a Luffy, lo hacia tan bien que empezó a enojarse y se fue contra el mimo y aunque era perseguido por Luffy lo siguió imitando lo que provoco gran risa en Nami quien lo los dejaba de observar, siguieron caminando y vieron un juego de esos donde golpeas la base con un mazo y dependiendo hasta que altura llega te dan cierto premio, al verlo Luffy decidió demostrar su habilidad

-**veras Nami, voy a conseguirte el premio mayor-** dijo Luffy

**-no creo que puedas, además creo que esta bastante alto y lo mas probable es que este arreglado para que nadie gane-** le contesto Nami al observar la altura del juego

Pero Luffy había ignorado esto ultimo pues ya estaba preparándose para golpear, Nami solo pensaba que Luffy iba a perder de nuevo su dinero y ella no se creía capaz de ganar en esto, pero su mirada cambio rápidamente cuando vio como Luffy golpeaba tan fuertemente que incluso llego hasta arriba lo que la asombro bastante

**-¡SIIII!-** gritaba bastante emocionado al haber ganado el premio mayor

**-increíble gano el premio mayor**- dijo asombrada Nami

-**felicidades chico, ahora elige tu premio**- le dijo mientras apuntaba a donde estaban todos los premios, Luffy de quedo viendo pensando en cual tomar

-**elijo este**- le contesto mientras tomaba un hermoso brazalete de jade

-**excelente decisión**- le dijo el encargado, Luffy se acerco a Nami

**-ten Nami te lo regalo**- le dijo mientras le ponía enfrente el brazalete

**-gracias Luffy es un hermoso regalo**- a cambio Nami le regalo una sonrisa mientras se lo ponía

-**te queda perfecto-** comento Luffy al observarlo en el brazo de Nami

-**si así parece**- le contesto sonrojándose un poco

Después de esto ambos siguieron caminando por la feria mientras esperaban que el concierto iniciara, después de un rato de caminar Luffy de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Nami tan emocionada, tan alegre, había algo en ella que hacia que Luffy la mirara, Nami por cierto se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrojo en su interior

-**creo que es hora de ir al concierto**- después de un rato Nami corto el silencio

-**tienes razón vamos**- le siguió

_**Volviendo con la pequeña competencia**_

Aunque esto ya llevaba casi una hora de mucho beber ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer por así decirlo, en las caras de ambos se notaba un claro color rojizo por tanto sake consumido, y esto se había vuelto un espectáculo para todos pues gran cantidad de espectadores se había reunido y se cruzaban varias apuestas para ver quien ganaba, aunque habían demostrado que ambos estaban muy igualados lo que tenia bastante asombrado a Zoro pues no esperaba que ella tomara a su nivel

-**debo admitirlo bebes como un hombre**- le dijo Zoro en tono burlón

-**sabes tu bebes como una niña por eso no me puedes ganar**- eso puso a Zoro de nuevo enojado

-**de acuerdo voy a acabar con esto**- dijo Zoro mientras tomaba su copa

**-veremos quien lo soporta**- lo reto Robin

Era un momento de tensión y ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar al otro, hasta que en un instante ambos se tomaron su ultimo trago, después de eso ninguno se movió y se esperaban a ver que hacia el otro, incluso los espectadores estaban callados por el suspenso, fue hasta que Zoro se cayo de espaldas por que ya no podía mas,

-**parece que gane**- dijo emocionada Robin ante el asombro de todos

-**por dios perdí ante una chica**- se sintió bastante mal Zoro

Robin se acerco a Zoro y lo ayudo a levantarse mientras le decía

-**animo Zoro diste buena pelea, debemos irnos el concierto no tarda en empezar**- le dijo Robin mientras ambos intentaban caminar en línea recta hasta el escenario pues no tardaba mucho en empezar

Mientras tanto junto al gran escenario en alguna parte del publico se encontraba Vivi que se encontraba junto con sus amigas y todas estaban igual de emocionadas de ver quien seria el artista de este año, mientras pasaba esto Vivi se preguntaba si Luffy habría venido al festival pues ella había tenido la esperanza de poder verlo, pero en todo el día no lo vio por eso se desanimo un poco pues ella quería esta gran oportunidad para poder estar con Luffy, en ese momento Vivi volteo a ver a otra parte del publico y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Luffy ahí, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Luffy junto a otra chica, ella sabia que Luffy no era muy sociable con las chicas y al verlo con esa chica de cabello naranja le empezó a dar ciertos celos pues ella le estaba robando su gran oportunidad que tenia de estar con Luffy

Mientras tanto Luffy y Nami ya habían llegado al escenario y para su suerte habían encontrado un perfecto lugar para poder ver el concierto y seguían a la espera de que ellos volvieran, mientras tanto Luffy y Nami empezaban a bromear sobre donde y que estarían haciendo estos dos

-**tal vez fue amor a primera vista y fueron a tomar algo**- dijo Luffy sonriendo al imaginárselo

-**tal vez si sea cierto**- le contesto Nami

Así siguieron platicando hasta que de improviso llego el par bastante tomados

-**ya se me hacia raro Zoro que viniéramos al festival y tu no te pusieras a beber**- le dijo Luffy al ver sus movimientos toscos

-**vaya Robin también estas igual**- le dijo Nami a Robin a la vez que se reía al recordar lo que había dicho Luffy hace unos momentos pues casi la había atinado

Y antes de que Zoro le pudiera replicar algo a Luffy las luces se apagaron y todos quedaron en silencio pues sabían que estaba a punto de empezar

**-¡ ¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA EL ROCK?-** se escucho al presentador

**-¡SSSIIIII!-** grito el publico emocionado

**-¡ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN, POR QUE ESTA NOCHE VA A TOCAR UNO DE LOS GRANDES DEL ROCK!- **la voz los seguía animando

**-¡oh por dios, acaso ¿EL va a tocar?-** empezaron a emocionarse aun mas de lo que estaban

**-¡EL HOMBRE QUE CAMBIO CONCEPTO DE ROCK, EL DIOS DE LA GUITARRA!-** hizo una pequeña pausa para dejarlos a todos emocionados

**-¡PRESENTAMOS A HUESOS BROOK!**!- grito el presentador

**-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-** el publico estaba al borde del colapso pues jamás se esperaron que el se presentaría en el festival

**-¡es huesos Brook!-** grito emocionado Luffy casi al borde de la locura pues el lo idolatraba

**-¡no puedo creerlo el esta aquí presente!-** Nami jamás creyó que este momento era posible pues Nami al igual que Luffy adoraba a Brook

**-¡YOHOHOHO!-** oyeron esa peculiar risa cuando de repente hubo una explosión en el escenario y entre el humo lo vieron a el, vestido con su característico traje morado y su bastón que jamás lo abandonaba **-¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA ALGO DE BUEN ROCK?-** les grito Brook buscando animarlos mas de lo que ya estaban

**-¡SSSSSIIIIIIIIII!-** el publico estaba emocionado a mas no poder y como era de esperarse de un concierto de Brook los desmayos masivos no se dejaron esperar **-¡ES HORA DE ROCKEAR!-** termino de hablar Brook

En ese momento empezó a tocar algunas de sus mayores melodías mientras que el publico gritaba mas aun emocionado, entre ellos contamos a Luffy y a Nami que gritaban emocionados, después de varias canciones Brook estaba listo para el gran final y decidió dar una pequeña sorpresa

-**veo que en esta ciudad hay grandes admiradores es por eso que esta noche quiero hacer algo especial-** todos se quedaron callados para escuchar -**la primera sorpresa es que vamos a lanzar playeras autografiadas por mi-** dijo Brook mientras todos se emocionaban

**-¡tenemos que conseguir esas playeras!-** dijeron emocionados los cuatro

Todo el mundo se preparo para cuando las lanzaran, Brook dejo una pausa para aumentar la tensión y luego dio una señal a sus ayudantes y entre todos empezaron a lanzar playeras, no hay mucha necesidad de detallar esta situación pues ya se imaginaran el caos que estaba pasando, peor que una guerra, incluso Garp que solo estaba ahí para vigilar el lugar para evitar caos se apresuro también

-**muévanse, debo pasar**- gritaba Garp enojado dando descargas con su pistola mientras conseguía avanzar entre la gente

-**Garp-sama no creo que deba hacer esto**- le comento uno de sus oficiales mientras lo veía hacer esto

-**no importa si electrocuto a medio mundo pero debo tener una playera**- pues Garp era un gran fan desde hace muchos años aunque ustedes no lo crean

Mientras tanto los cuatro estaban tratando de ganar una playera pero como mencione esto era una guerra y la estaban perdiendo, Nami parecía tener este día una mala suerte pues no lograba agarrar ni una sola, en ese momento se estaban acabando las playeras y Luffy no se iba a dar por vencido y lucho contra todos y alcanzo a agarrar la que parecía ser la ultima que estaba cayendo

**-¡SSSIIII!-** grito emocionado Luffy

Luffy no lo podía creer, tenia la playera autografiada de Brook esto era un sueño hecho realidad, pero luego vio a Nami que no había conseguido una playera y por un momento dudo y se acerco a ella

-**ten Nami**- le decía mientras extendía la playera a Nami

-**pero Luffy es una playera de Brook no deberías…-** no la dejo terminar mientras le ponía la playera en sus mano y le sonreía

-**gracias**- dijo Nami emocionada mientras observaba la playera

**-¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!-** los detuvo Brook a todo el mundo -**aun no acaba esta sorpresa, deje lo mejor para el final pues en una de esas playeras trae en la espalda dibujada una calavera dorada, el que la tenga se acaba de ganar un gran premio que se van a morir de la emocion**- se detuvo Brook para que todos pudieran buscar esa calavera, Nami empezó a desenrollar la playera (pues estaban enrolladas para que las pudieran lanzar y además que nadie supiera cual era la playera con la calavera dorada), en el momento en que la abrió creo que se le detuvo el corazón por varios segundos pues al desenrollarla descubrió que ella tenia la calavera dorada

**-¡QQQQUUUUEEEEEEEE!-** gritaron conmocionados los cuatro al observar lo que tenia Nami entre sus manos

**CONTINUARA**

**Espero que les haya gustado, les pido disculpa por tanto tiempo sin subir ningun capitulo pero pues algunos sabran como la escuela absorbe demasiado entre otros problemas, pero al fin lo pude subir, la verdad es que a duras penas pude subir este cap y ya me estaba quedando sin motivacion por lo que decidi subirlo casi sin revisarlo bien, por eso les pido que si ven algun error importante no duden en decirmelo, ya saben que siempre estoy abierto a cualquier comentario y pues creo que es todo, hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	10. Conociendo a Huesos Brook

_**Saludos a todos lectores de fics, el dia de hoy les traigo el decimo capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste**_

_**Recordando el anterior capitulo**_

_Nami empezó a desenrollar la playera (pues estaban enrolladas para que las pudieran lanzar y además que nadie supiera cual era la playera con la calavera dorada), en el momento en que la abrió creo que se le detuvo el corazón por varios segundos pues al desenrollarla descubrió que ella tenia la calavera dorada_

_**-¡QQQQUUUUEEEEEEEE!-**__ gritaron conmocionados los cuatro al observar lo que tenia Nami entre sus manos_

En toda la vida de Nami jamás había tenido tanta felicidad como ese momento y debido a la gran situación por un momento no supo como expresarlo, hasta que decidió expresarlo como cualquier adolescente que acaba de obtener su mayor sueño

**-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-** grito a mas no poder

En ese momento todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Nami y al instante supieron que ella era la gran afortunada que había ganado el premio sorpresa de Brook y esto genero gran cantidad de llanto por no haberlo conseguido y otras mas que empezaron a ver a Nami con una mirada de quererla asesinarla, en ese momento también Brook observo a la ganadora

**-veo que ya salió una ganadora**- grito Brook **-adelante señorita suba al escenario**

Nami se quedo paralizada como si sus extremidades no le respondieran y ella tampoco proceso esa información por unos instantes hasta que sintió algunos empujones por parte de Robin y Luffy que la animaban a subir al escenario, después de eso obtuvo el valor y empezó a avanzar emocionada el escenario, después de un breve recorrido al fin logro subir

-**Yohohoho, hola señorita**- saludo Brook a Nami cuando llego al escenario

-**hola**- Nami no podía contener la emoción

-**veo que nuestra ganadora es una linda señorita- **un cumplido de Brook para cualquiera de ellos era el máximo alago que podían recibir **-¿Cuál es su nombre?**

-**mi nombre es Nami**- batallo un poco para contestarle

-**de acuerdo Nami-san estas lista para tu premio-** le pregunto Brook

**-¡SI!-** Nami no pudo contener su emoción

**-de acuerdo**- decidió continuar al ver la emoción de Nami -**espero que no tengas nada que hacer en las próximas tres semanas por que tu premio es que seas nuestra acompañante e invitada especial en nuestra gira "New Rock Soul" a través del East Blue que comienza la siguiente semana**

Creo que Nami había recibido la mayor de las impresiones de su vida al decirle que había ganado una camisa autografiada de huesos Brook y también haber ganado un premio sorpresa, pero ninguna cosa en la vida la había preparado física y mentalmente para aquella situación que jamás se habría esperado y todas las chicas que estaban en el concierto habían dado un grito de asombro por esto y se estaban muriendo de celos por lo afortunada que había sido esa chica

**-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-** (creo que ya no puedo agregar mas signos de admiración por que no acabaría de mostrar que tanto estaba emocionada Nami) Nami estaba al borde del colapso al escucharlo

-**Yohohoho, veo que esta mas que admirada señorita**- aunque Brook se esperaba un poco esta respuesta -**pero no creo que usted nos acompañara sola**

En ese momento todas las chicas del lugar volvieron a la vida pues la esperanza de estar con su ídolo volvía y eso las animaba

**-además de ti también este premio es para tres de tus mejores amigos**- le dijo Brook

Creo que esta vez fueron Zoro, Robin y Luffy los que se emocionaron al escuchar que tal vez ellos podían ir con Brook a su gira

-**espero que puedas elegir a tus tres acompañantes, si están presentes por que no les pides que suban- **le dijo mientras le cedía el micrófono a Nami

**-¡Luffy, Robin, Zoro suban al escenario!**- les grito emocionada Nami

**-¡ ¿QQQUUUEEE?**- grito totalmente asombrado Garp al escuchar que Luffy estaría con el gran huesos Brook

Los tres después de un momento de emoción se apresuraron a subir al escenario y se reunieron igual de emocionados como Nami, incluso Robin que siempre tenia una actitud serena y tranquila se podía observar en su cara cierta emoción, también los amigos de Luffy se asombraron al ver a Luffy y Zoro en el escenario, en especial Vivi que no podía creerlo

**-Yohohoho, veo que están igual de emocionados que su amiga, ¿no es verdad chicos?**- les dijo sonriente Brook

-**si**- dijeron los tres al unísono que también estaba como Nami que no se la creían

-**entonces ¿nos acompañaran en esta gira?-** les pregunto Brook aunque sabia que no se retractarían

**-¡por supuesto que si!-** gritaron emocionados los cuatro

**-¡ese es el espíritu!-** también Brook se emociono al ver su animo

Para nuestros cuatro chicos esta seria la noche más perfecta que hubieran tenido en sus vidas, en especial Nami y Luffy de no ser por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Brook por un momento noto la cercanía que tenían Luffy y Nami por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar

-**no pude evitar notarlo señorita pero acaso ¿el chico es su novio?-**le pregunto a Nami

En ese momento Nami y Luffy se quedaron petrificados pues todo el mundo lo había escuchado y no sabían que decir, hasta que Nami iba a responder instintivamente que no lo eran pero rápidamente recordó que Garp el abuelo de Luffy estaba ahí presente y si decía la verdad de que no eran novios el se enteraría y descubriría todo, algo que no le convenía para nada a Nami pues también volvería a sospechar sobre lo de que dejo a varios policías en el hospital y podría enviarla a la cárcel algo que ella no deseaba, así que tuvo que responder

-**si así es, es mi novio**- le contesto Nami a Brook

**-¡QQUUEEEEEE!-** gritaron asombrados tanto los amigos de Luffy como los de Nami

**-¡¿ES… SU NOVIA?-** Vivi no daba crédito a lo que ella había escuchado

Luffy por un momento tampoco creía lo que había oído hasta que Nami le dio un pequeño codazo que lo hizo reaccionar y recordó lo de su abuelo

**-si por supuesto somos novios- **afirmo Luffy

**-Yohohoho, hacen una linda pareja chicos**- dijo alegre Brook -**que tal si nos muestran su amor con un beso**- les pidió Brook

Esta vez ambos se quedaron mudos al haber escuchado tal cosa, pues la verdad no estaban preparados para llegar tan lejos con su mentira y menos enfrente de cientos de personas, también Zoro y Robin se quedaron asombrados con esto aunque sabían que tarde o temprano alguien les hubiera pedido semejante cosa y su mentira quedaría al descubierto

-**no creo que sea bueno enfrente de tanta gente**- le dijo Nami a Brook

**-¡BESO, BESO, BESO!-** la gente empezó a gritar

-**ese idiota espero que se bese**- pensó asustado Ace -**por que si el abuelo los descubre sabrá que yo le mentí y a mi me iría peor que ellos-** Ace empezó a pensar que castigos le haría el abuelo

Mientras tanto Nami y Luffy no sabia que hacer pero sabían que debían hacer algo pronto y entonces ella volteo a verlo a los ojos y Luffy tardo un poco pero entendió lo que trataba de decirle con la mirada

-**parece que lo van a hacer**- dijo sorprendido Zoro

-**no lo puedo creer Nami se va a atrever**- estaba sorprendida Robin

Ambos estaban enfrente uno del otro observándose por unos instantes como tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pensando el otro, ambos se fueron acercando y entre mas cerca estaban mas sentían sus corazones latir con fuerza, sabían que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era algo tan simple pero que podía cambiarlo todo, se acercaron a tal grado que ya no había mucho espacio entre ellos y cerraron los ojos, acercaron sus labios hasta rozar los de la otra persona, para Nami este era su primer beso y al sentir los labios tan cálidos de Luffy empezó a sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y al hacer esto sentimientos que no había tenido antes aparecieron y por un momento olvido donde estaba y sintió que estaba ahí sola con el mientras que Luffy aunque no era su primer beso tuvo también una extraña reacción pues al besarla su corazón latió mas rápido de lo normal y sintió lo mismo que sentía al momento de conducir al sentir la velocidad, aunque esto había durado unos instantes para ellos el tiempo se había detenido y sintieron que había pasado una eternidad, al separarse abrieron los ojos solo para voltear a ver a esa persona con la que acababan de compartir algo tan especial, luego Brook rompió el silencio

**-Yohohoho, eso fue tan tierno**- dijo Brook

-**creo que debemos seguir Brook-sama**- le dijo Nami que había vuelto a la normalidad

-**es cierto había olvidado continuemos entonces, como los cuatro aceptaron seguirnos en nuestra gira por el East Blue solo les mencionare los detalles del premio**- decía esto para emocionar a los cuatro y en cierto modo poner en envidia al resto -**los cuatro nos acompañaran en la gira completa que son tres semanas, tendrán pase con acceso total para cada uno de los conciertos, buffet de comida tres veces al día**

**-¡COMIDA!-** grito emocionado Luffy

**-iremos a los mejores antros de las ciudades a donde vayamos y nos acompañaran**- siguió con los detalles

-**suena divertido**- dijo alegre Robin

-**espero que tengan buen sake**- no faltaba Zoro

**-y en algunas ciudades nos hospedaremos en los hoteles de los casinos**- termino de contar Brook

-**casinos, hoteles, dinero**- grito emocionada Nami

-**Yohohoho, aquí termina este maravilloso concierto espero ver a algunos de ustedes en nuestra gira y ya saben ¡QUE VIVA EL ROCK!**- grito emocionado Brook para terminar y desaparecer entre el humo

Los cuatro se sorprendieron de esto y trataron de verlo pero no lo encontraron

-**además de músico es mago**- grito emocionado Luffy

-**no seas idiota Luffy solo uso algunos trucos**- lo regaño Zoro por esa incredulidad

-**creo que deberíamos bajar del escenario**- sugirió Robin

-** tienes razón**- contesto Nami

Ya estaban a punto de bajar cuando uno de los asistentes de Brook los detuvo

-**no se vayan esperen un momento, Brook-sama quiere verlos en su camerino**- les dijo mientras apuntaba a unas escaleras

Después de bajar hasta donde estaba el backstage y observaban los instrumentos de los miembros de la banda

-**Brook los vera en cinco minutos**- les dijo alguien

-**Nami yo quería decirte que…-** no pudo terminar de hablar por que Nami lo corto

**-no te preocupes Luffy solo lo hicimos para evitar que nos descubriera tu abuelo**- sonrió Nami

**-si claro lo hicimos por eso**- dudo un poco y luego se refirmo con una sonrisa

Robin y Zoro que estaban presenciando esto sabían que ninguno de los dos decía la verdad pues entre ambos había pasado algo especial y ninguno quería decirlo o más bien no comprendían muy bien que era

-**listo Brook los recibirá- **les dijo uno de los ayudantes mientras les habría la puerta del camerino

Todo el mundo cuando piensa en una estrella de rock siempre lo imagina en un lugar caótico, todo sucio o desordenado siendo el camerino el peor, pues nuestro pequeño grupo pensaba lo mismo de Brook que seria muy desordenado hasta que vieron su camerino

**-imposible**- dijeron los cuatro al verlo

El cuarto era todo lo contrario, estaba bien limpio el suelo, los disfraces que usaba en los conciertos limpios, planchados y guardados, había un ligero olor a perfume en el aire y bocadillos de todo tipo en la mesa además de café, te y tenían música clásica

**-¿en serio es el camerino de huesos Brook?-** pregunto Luffy

**-así es joven**- le contesto Brook en persona

**-pero es muy limpio y arreglado y tu eres dios del rock**- le dijo Nami

-**si me lo dicen mucho pero para ser bueno hay que tener carácter, disciplina y sobre todo educación**- dijo Brook mientras tomaba su té

-**no sabia que escucharas música clásica**- le pregunto Zoro

-**no lo creerían pero mi mayor inspiración ha sido lo clásico, es arte, es pasión, lo amo por que en esa música veo a quien entrego su alma por una obra de arte llamada comúnmente sinfonía**- ninguno de ellos conocía esta faceta de Brook

-**a mi me encanta este lado de Brook-sama-** dijo alegre Robin

-**eso me alegra señorita**- sonrió Brook

Zoro se había sorprendido de esto pero en cuando hecho una mirada por el cuarto observo algo atónito **-¿eso es lo que creo que es?**

-**veo que sabes de katanas su nombre es ****Shūsui y perteneció al…-** no pudo terminar por que Zoro le corto

**-perteneció a ****Ryūma el legendario samurái**- estaba emocionado Zoro **-¿Cómo la conseguiste?**

-**uno de mis fans era poseedor de esta katana y me la regalo a cambio de un concierto privado a su hijo y como soy admirador del mundo samurái no dude un instante**- conto emocionado Brook

-**estas semanas van a ser la gloria**- pensó emocionado Zoro

-**por cierto chicos siéntense y coman algo mientras platicamos un poco**- les pidió que se sentara

Y así comenzó una "platica" bastante alegre entre ellos pues los chicos no dejaban bombardear a Brook con tantas preguntas sobre el y su vida, y así paso una hora hasta que decidieron que debían irse y dejarlo descansar

-**pero es que quiero quedarme otro rato**- hizo un puchero Luffy

-**no Luffy debemos dejarlo descansar, que no oíste que tiene otro espectáculo mañana además ya podrás hablar con el en la gira- **lo regaño Nami

-**nos vemos aquí en tres días chicos**- se despidió Brook

-**antes de eso Brook-sama ¿podría hacerme un favor?-** le pregunto Luffy

**-por supuesto cual**- le pregunto

Al comentarle Luffy el favor a Brook el no pudo contener una gran risa al oírlo pues esto le gusto la idea y acepto prometiéndole que lo haría, mientras salían Nami se moría de duda por preguntarle

**-¿Qué le pediste Luffy?-** pregunto

-**es una gran sorpresa y un has bajo la manga**- sonrió Luffy

-**bueno**- Nami no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta pero que podría hacer

Así termino la inauguración del festival y los chicos ya se retiraban después de un día de tanta emoción, mientras Luffy conducía Zoro iba dormido a su lado, Robin estaba casi igual y Nami estaba sentada algo seria, seguía pensando todo lo que había sucedido ese día y en especial lo del beso pues jamás creía que haría algo así con Luffy y aun no sabia exactamente lo que había sentido en ese momento, Luffy solo la volteaba a ver de ves en cuando intentando en vano saber lo que sentía hasta que llegaron a la plaza en donde se bajaron las chicas

**-gracias por este día Luffy, fue genial-** le dijo Nami

-**si que lo fue-** intento sonreír Luffy

-**espero verte mañana Luffy**- se sonrojo Nami al decirlo

-**yo igual**- le contesto

Y así se separaron y el solo se quedo viendo como subían al auto y se iban, aunque Zoro iba dormido logro despertarse y percatarse de esto

-**definitivamente siente algo por ella pero no quiere admitirlo**- pensó Zoro al verlo

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Se que deje de nuevo mucho en actualizar pero es dificil, aun asi intentare subirlo en al menos dos o tres semanas por que ya viene un parte importante de la historia, po cierto no quise detallar la platica de brook con ellos ya que va a tener 3 semanas y en ese tiempo deben tener algo que conversar, espero que les haya gustado y antes de terminar les menciono que voy a hacer algunos cambios importantes en el capitulo 1 despues del siguiente capitulo para que esten atentos y lo vean, ya sabes dudas comentarios o cualquier cosa estoy a disposicion dejen review o MP si prefieren, hasta el siguiete capitulo.**_


	11. Convenciendo al abuelo

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo el capitulo 11 de esta historia ¡Disfrutenlo!**

Ya era miércoles por la mañana y aunque la inauguración del gran festival de otoño había sido ayer la euforia y la emoción aun se podían notar en la ciudad y sus habitantes, pues durante el festival ya muy avanzada la madrugada la gente todavía había seguido en el festival comiendo y bebiendo aun cuando la presentación de Brook ya había concluido hace una o dos horas pues muchos de los jóvenes ya estaban bastante ebrios y eso empezaba a ser problema, esto había enojado bastante a Garp que no soportaba ver aquel desastre y casi estaba a punto de ponerles una paliza a todos si no hubiera sido que sus ayudantes lo detuvieron a tiempo y lo habían logrado convencer de que los dejara en paz al menos si ellos iniciaban un caos, Garp había aceptado esto de mal gana pero también a cambio pidió a todos los oficiales que les quitaran a todos sus llaves del auto, una tarea bastante larga pues la cantidad de chicos que estaban ebrios era grande que al final habían logrado reunir al menos dos cajas llenas de llaves.

Como ya no podrían manejar solo les quedaban tres opciones: caminar, aunque por lo ebrios que estaban casi nadie se atrevió, irse en el auto de quien no estaba ebrio, tampoco fue útil pues todos lo que no habían tomado ya se habían ido a su auto ya estaba bastante lleno por lo que la mayoría recurrió a la tercera opción, pedir un taxi, los taxistas que como siempre se aprovechan de estas situaciones ya estaban listos a las afueras del festival listos para sus clientes, y algunos más tomaron una cuarta opción, quedarse a dormir dentro del festival pues algunos estaban tan ebrios que simplemente se echaron a dormir en el primer rincón que habían encontrado, muchos dirán que no se puede dormir en ese tipo de lugares pero era todo lo contrario, los encargados del festival estaban tan acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones que ellos permiten que ellos se quedaran dormidos ahí dentro. Así que volvemos a el miércoles por la mañana, muchos despiertan con su clásica cruda de tanto que tomaron anoche, otros despiertan dentro de sus autos en medio de la carretera que de lo tomados que estaban se estaban quedando dormidos y se detuvieron a un lado de la carretera, y unos mas ni siquiera lograron salir de las instalaciones del festival y se quedaron en el primer rincón que encontraron, cualquiera pensaría que los encargados del festival los correrían apenas los vieran pero es que están tan acostumbrados que para ellos ya no había ningún problema de que todos ellos se quedaran, así que al día siguiente era común encontrar gente despertándose en alguna parte del festival con una gran resaca y sin sus llaves del auto lo que asusto a muchos pues pensaban que se los habían robado hasta que uno de los de mantenimiento del lugar empezaba a entregar llaves que la policía les había dejado hace unas horas.

Por supuesto que nuestro pequeño grupo no fue la excepción de todo esto y el primero que lo empezó a sentir o mas bien sufrir fue Zoro, era como las siete de la mañana y Zoro estaba bastante dormido, no en su cama pues no había llegado hasta ahí si no que estaba dormido en su baño pues al llegar apenas hace unas cuatro o cinco horas el había tenido las ganas de vomitar por lo que había ido tambaleando hasta ahí y apenas se había terminado de liberar de ese peso en su estomago cayo como muerto junto a la tina del baño y ya no se movió de ahí, Kuina que ya se había despertado hace como media hora con una leve cruda pues ella casi no había tomado como lo había hecho Zoro, así que cuando ya había terminado de bañarse y quitarse la cruda con un buen café se dirigió al cuarto de Zoro, al principio se asusto al no encontrarlo en su cama y estaba a punto de pensar que el no había llegado a casa hasta que lo oyó roncar en su baño y se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido para poder verlo, pensó en ir por su altavoz pero se le ocurrió algo mejor, se devolvió y regreso con una tina mediana llena hasta el borde con agua fría se acerco y le hecho por completo el agua sobre su cara

**-¡HAAAAAAA, ME AHOGO!-** grito Zoro al mismo tiempo que pataleaba y manoteaba en el aire como si de verdad se estuviera ahogando

**-JAJAJAJAJA**- Kuina no disimular una carcajada en ver semejante acto

Zoro se levanto instintivamente del piso pero estaba tan mareado que se resbalo con el agua que volvió a caer lo que aumento su risa en su hermana mayor

**-¡TU!-** le grito mientras le apuntaba con la mano –hija del demonio me las vas a pagar a la próxima-

Después de haberle gritado empezó a sentir los efectos de la cruda y un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo dejo sin reaccionar por unos momentos intentando ubicar en donde estaba y que día era, lo primero fue fácil ya que reconoció inmediatamente su baño, mientras que lo segundo fue más difícil de lo que esperaba pues no tenía la menor idea de que hora era o en que día estaba, después de levantarse fue a su cuarto y vio en su cama una playera con el logotipo del festival de otoño y en ese momento recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día de ayer en medio del festival y en especial lo que había ocurrido en el concierto y en ese momento una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro al recordar los momentos que había durado platicando con su mayor ídolo del rock y mejor aun había descubierto que el también era un gran fan del mundo samurái, esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida y también recordó lo de Luffy, su beso con esa chica Nami

-hoy si que va a ver muchos chismes en la escuela después de todo lo que pasó- pensó Zoro mientras se dirigía tambaleante a la cocina por algo para quitarse la cruda

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Luffy**

Luffy a diferencia de Zoro el ni siquiera llego a su habitación pues al llegar a su casa fue a la cocina donde primero abrió la ventana por que sentía mucho calor ahí y después fue directo refrigerador pues aun después de todo lo que había comido en el festival el seguía con hambre y como Ace o el abuelo no habían aun llegado empezó a sacar comida, el problema es que estaba tan cansado que cuando había logrado meter un gran pedazo de carne en su boca en ese momento cayo al piso completamente dormido y así estuvo el resto de la noche y no fue molestado pues ya que ni Ace ni el abuelo habían llegado a la casa.

Aproximadamente a las 7 de la mañana llego Ace pues había pasado toda la noche en vela ya que al salir del festival en la madrugada decidieron dar la vuelta por la ciudad hasta que encontraron un bar abierto y estuvieron bebiendo hasta que amaneció, durante este tiempo estuvieron recordando todo lo que habían hecho el día de ayer en el festival y no paraban de reír sobre el video que había grabado de Shanks y Mikhaw en el karaoke bastante ebrios y mientras lo veían se preparaban para jugarle una gran broma para este par que hizo gran show ayer, también estuvieron platicando sobre la "novia" de Luffy y su endemoniada suerte por haber conseguido semejante premio por lo que todos le pedían a Ace que les consiguiera un autógrafo del gran Brook, poco después de las seis y media el grupo se despidió y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, Ace como esta vez si se había puesto bastante ebrio tambaleo para llegar a la casa y se estuvo como cinco o seis minutos afuera mientras intentaba meter la llave dentro de la cerradura pero fallaba en cada intento por lo que se harto y desistió del intento, se quedo pensando unos momentos y volteo a ver a un lado de la casa y fue hacia allá, observo que una de las ventanas que daba a la cocina estaba abierta por lo que decidió entrar por ahí, pero como aun seguía animado por lo ebrio que estaba decidió entrar de una manera que solo lo hacían en las películas, el saltaría a través de la ventana por lo que se alejo de la ventana bastante y empezó a correr pero por lo ebrio que estaba estuvo a punto de estrellarse en la pared pero corrigió su trayectoria a tiempo y logro saltar pero no completamente bien y su pie topo con la ventana haciendo que fuera a caerse directamente al piso, el esperaba sentir el golpe que estaba a punto de tener pero cuando llego al piso sintió que algo amortiguo la caída

-**pero que suave y abultado se siente el suelo**- pensó Ace mientras observaba lo que había debajo de el

**-¡AHHH!-** grito Luffy casi al mismo tiempo tosía por que se estaba ahogando

**-¿Por qué estabas acostado en el suelo Luffy?-** Ace no se daba aun cuenta de que se ahogaba, hasta que lo noto **-¡ESPERA LUFFY YO TE SALVO!** -Grito asustado

Así que tambaleante se levanto y levanto a Luffy mientras que intentaba ayudarlo haciendo esa clásica posición, se puso atrás de el y empezó a comprimir el pecho de Luffy para ayudarlo a respirar

**-¡RESPIRA LUFFY, RESPIRA!**- gritaba Ace mientras que lo apretaba y en ese momento Luffy había logrado escupir el pedazo de carne pero Ace no se había dado cuenta

**-¡RESPIRA LUFFY, POR QUQ DEMONIOS NO RESPIRAS!-** grito fuerte Ace

-¡**POR QUE ME ESTAS ASFIXIANDO!- **dijo Luffy apenas con el aire que tenia en los pulmones

-**Oh eres tu Luffy-** le dijo Ace al verlo en el suelo –**pensé que había caído sobre una almohada**

**-¡como crees que voy a ser una almohada**!- dijo mientras se quitaba de encima a Ace

-**no es mi culpa que a ti se te ocurra quedarte dormido en el piso en medio de la cocina, además por que tenias un pedazo de carne en la boca**- le replico Ace

-**es que llegue en la madrugada con bastante hambre pero parece que el sueño le gano- **contesto Luffy mientras se comía el pedazo de carne –**además como se te ocurre meterte por la ventana cualquiera pensaría que eres un ladrón**

**-el problema es que no podía entrar por la puerta principal así que decidí entrar por aquí**- dijo Ace

-**además vienes borracho y llegando tan temprano por la mañana**- lo regaño Luffy -**que tal si el abuelo te viera así tendrías tremendo castigo**

-**claro que no por que se que el abuelo no esta aquí en la casa ya que es semana de festival y el abuelo casi nunca esta en la casa en estos días-** por lo que puedo hacer esto con libertad sabiendo que el abuelo no se enterara

-**es cierto tienes razón**- Luffy sabia que podía aprovechar esto –bueno me voy- dijo Luffy mientras salía de la cocina

**-¿a donde crees que vas?-** le pregunto Ace mientras lo detenía

-**pues todavía es muy temprano y me voy a la cama pues no he dormido lo suficiente**- dijo mientras soltaba un gran bostezo

-**lo siento pero tu ya no puedes descansar pues tienes que ir a la escuela y se te hace tarde**- le dijo mientras apuntaba al reloj

-**pero nadie va a ir a la escuela, nadie sale después de las doce en días de festival**- replico Luffy

-**lo siento pero el abuelo es muy explicito en que te obligue a ir**- dijo algo autoritario Ace -**unque…**- dejo duda en el aire

**-¿aunque que?**- le pregunto Luffy

-**si me consiguieras un autógrafo del gran Brook puede que te deje no ir a la escuela**- Una expresión de emoción se mostró en el rostro de Ace

**-de acuerdo te doy el autógrafo y estaremos a mano**- dijo Luffy

-**perfecto ¿y cuando se lo vas a pedir?**- le pregunto Ace

-**pues si mi plan va bien puede que hoy en la noche**- esta vez la emoción la demostró Luffy

**-¿que planeas hacer? ¿Y desde cuando piensas un plan?- **se asombro Ace de que Luffy hiciera algún plan

-**desde que me dijeron que me voy de viaje con Brook-** Luffy estaba orgulloso de eso

-**por cierto escuche que Brook los invito a su camerino ¿es cierto?-** pregunto

-**si es cierto nos mostró su camerino es cual estaba genial-** dijo emocionado

-**hablando de lo que paso ayer**- hizo una pequeña pausa -¿**que paso con el beso entre tú y Nami?**

-**el beso… si es que lo que paso…**- Luffy no podía dar una clara respuesta

-**es que por como se vieron ayer yo diría que les gusto**- sonrío Ace

Apenas Luffy había escuchado esto le respondió rápidamente

-**no es que no nos gustara, sino que si no lo hacíamos el abuelo hubiera sospechado que nuestro noviazgo era falso**- Ace solo vio como se puso nervioso y decidió hablar otro tema importante

**-por cierto ¿Cómo vas a convencer al abuelo de que te deje ir a la gira con el grupo?-**le pregunto incrédulo

-**no va a ser muy difícil Ace como te dije hace rato ya lo tengo planeado**- dijo Luffy bastante seguro

-**pero aun cuando el abuelo sea gran fan de Brook no creo que te deje faltar tanto tiempo a la escuela**- seguía dudando de el

-**ya veras esta noche ya tengo todo planeado**- dijo Luffy sonriente

Mientras tanto en la escuela…

Zoro estaba teniendo uno de sus peores días pues el había cometido un error

-**Hoy no es mi día**- estaba enojado Zoro

-**Hola estudiantes y bienvenidos, ya que como todos saben año con año durante el primer día del festival de otoño se hace costumbre que la mayoría de los estudiantes y algunos maestros no vienen a clases, es por eso que me alegro por ustedes que aun cuando la mayoría prefiere no venir a la escuela ustedes por sus ganas de aprender siempre algo nuevo en la escuela deciden venir el día de hoy**- les dijo alegre la encargada de biblioteca

Y es que si era verdad pues año con año el día después de la inauguración del festival la mayoría si es que no casi todos los estudiantes prefieren no ir a la escuela, algunos por la cruda que tenían ni despertar, algunos otros ni siquiera habían dormido algo todo el día pues después del festival se iban por ahí para continuar con la diversión y una parte de los que no asistían a clases estaban en perfectas condiciones para poder asistir pero preferían aprovechar el caos total y librarse de la escuela un día, los que iban a la escuela este día eran los estudiosos que preferían mejor estudiar que no tener clase, a los que obligaban a ir a la escuela y Zoro, ¿por que Zoro?, ya que por la cruda se había olvidad por completo de que no debía ir as la escuela, pero cuando se dios cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y estaba sentado en medio de la biblioteca con el resto de los estudiantes que habían asistidos y el estaba de malhumor

-**bueno estudiantes ya que no podemos darles clases por que todos ustedes son de diferentes salones lo que haremos ahora es ver un documental de la historia de nuestra ciudad**- dijo la bibliotecaria mientras que ponía el DVD

-**que genial vamos a ver la historia de la ciudad-** dijo un alumno que estaba cerca de Zoro

-**idiota sabelotodo**- susurro Zoro –esto no se puede poner peor

**-por cierto antes de empezar a verla les menciono que va a durar cuatro horas y al final para ver si todos pusieron atención van a hacer un ensayo de dos mil palabras sobre la historia de la ciudad**- termino de decir mientras que apagaba las luces de la biblioteca

**-esto es peor que cien lunes**- lamento Zoro mientras iniciaba el documental

**Mientras tanto en casa de Nami…**

Ya era como las diez de la mañana cuando la sirvienta fue a despertar a Nami, aunque ella sabia muy bien que nadie se despertaba temprano ese día decidió levantarla, y una vez que entro se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar a Nami en el suelo

**-¡Señorita Matsumoto, por Dios que esta haciendo en el suelo!-** grito asustada la sirvienta

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Nami asustada al levantarse del suelo

**-¿Por qué estaba en el suelo?**- le pregunto

-**creo que me caí de la cama anoche pero estaba tan cansada que preferí no levantarme**- contesto Nami cuando decidió volver a acostarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos

-**señorita Matsumoto ya es hora de que se levante hace un gran día afuera como para que se quede ahí dormida-** le aconsejo

**-mmmmm-** dudo bastante Nami

-**además la señorita Yoshida me aviso que venia en media hora**- le informo

-**que Robin viene a visitarme, será mejor que me levante**- dijo al momento que se levantaba

Al levantarse aun sentía un poco de dolor de cabeza que aunque ella no había bebido después de la acción de ayer sentía el cuerpo muy cansado, se levanto y se dirigió a su tocador de donde recogió su amada playera, la que le había traído tan buena suerte y al recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacer una emoción recorrió su cuerpo y lo expulso como un gran grito de emoción que se escucho en toda la casa y que incluso espanto a la sirvienta, se baño y se cambio de ropa y justo a tiempo por que acababa de llegar Robin a su casa

-**hola Nami veo que lograste levantart4e esta mañana**- saludo Robin al momento de entrar a su cuarto

-**hola Robin me hubiera dormido mas tarde pero después de recordar lo que paso ayer me emocione tanto que ya perdí el sueño**- le contesto Nami

**-veo que ya estas preparándote Nami para estas semanas**- le dijo al verla tan emocionada

**-si es que solo con saber que voy a pasar tres semanas con mi mayor ídolo del rock me emociona**- dijo feliz Nami

**-segura que estas emocionada por tu ídolo o que vas a pasar tres semanas con tu novio"-** dijo maliciosa Robin

-**que… no es por eso… además el no es mi novio- **le contesto rápidamente Nami-**esa relación solo es para evitar que descubran que es falso y también para evitar la cárcel, odio la cárcel**- Nami se imagino dentro de una celda (otra vez)

**-ya veremos que sucede durante estas tres semanas**- pensó Robin

-**por cierto Robin ¿ya pediste permiso a tus padres para que te dejaran ir al viaje?-** le pregunto Nami

-**si ya les pedí permiso, fue algo difícil pero al final logre que me dejaran ir al viaje, y tu Nami ¿ya pediste permiso?-** le pregunto ahora Robin

-**no es que aun no llegan ellos y Nojiko del viaje de negocios y pensé que era mejor tratar esto con ellos en persona así que esperare que vuelvan y los convenceré**- contesto Nami mostrando su plan

-**espero que Luffy y Zoro logren convencer a sus familias**- pensó Nami

**Mientras tanto con Zoro**

Zoro ya había salido de la escuela y estaba totalmente enojado por haber tenido que estar viendo ese documental durante tantas horas y para empeorar tenia que hacer un ensayo, venia caminando ya cercas de su casa cuando recordó que aun no pedía permiso por lo que antes de llegar a su casa fue directo al gimnasio de su padre y lo encontró ahí.

-**hola papa**- saludo Zoro

-**casi nunca quieres ir a la escuela por lo que me sorprendió oír que fuiste a clases precisamente hoy**- se río el papa

-**no tenias que recordarme ese error papa**- se enojo Zoro al recordarlo

-**por cierto que haces aquí, pensé que estarías con Luffy a estas horas**- le pregunto su padre

-**es que en el festival pasó algo interesante**- empezó a decirle

**-¿interesante te refieres al premio que gano la novia de Luffy?-** pregunto su padre

-**pues si-** dudo un poco Zoro

**-¿y quieres que te deje ir a la gira con Brook y su banda?-** pregunto de nuevo

**-si-** asintió casi presintiendo que no lo iba a dejar ir

**-¿y pretendes faltar tres semanas a la escuela?-** lo puso en duda

**-pues supongo que si**- se quedo callado esperando una respuesta

**-de acuerdo te dejare ir a cambio de dos condiciones**- le dijo el padre serio

**-¿cuales?-** le pregunto reanimado

-**uno, que llegando de la gira te vas a poner al corriente con tus materias y dos**- en ese momento saco un paquete -**que consigas que Huesos Brook me firme este póster suyo de una gira de hace veinte años**- dijo emocionado el padre

**-¡HECHO!-** dijo emocionado Zoro al saber que tenia permiso

**Al final en casa de Luffy** (muchos "mientras tanto" este es el ultimo)

Luffy y Ace estaban en casa ya eran como las ocho de la noche y sabían que Garp no tardaba en llegar a la casa y no les quedaba mucho tiempo para terminar de preparar el plan

**-¿estas seguro de que funcionara Luffy?-** le pregunto Ace al verlo tan nervioso

-**pues si este plan debería ser a prueba de todo**- dijo Luffy tratándose de convencerse mas a el que a Ace

-**y crees que no nos falle el-** le pregunto

-**el prometió que estaría aquí y no lo dudo**- le contesto

-**de acuerdo nada debe salir mal**- dijo Ace mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa

-**si, además creo que aun tenemos tiempo antes de que llegue el abu…-** no pudo terminar pues en ese momento se oyó la puerta

Al escuchar esto ambos se acomodaron enfrente de la mesa en posición de firmes antes de que el abuelo entrara a la casa, en eso se abrió la puerta y entro el, para haber sido un día bastante largo el abuelo no se veía con su acostumbrada cara de mal humor y apenas tuvieron contacto visual los chicos se pusieron en posición de firmes como esperando ordenes

-**en descanso soldados**- les dijo el abuelo mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero

**-espero que haya tenido un gran día señor**- dijo Ace con un tono militar

-fue un día bastante agitado pero fue buen día- dijo mientras guardaba su pistola y su pistola eléctrica -hace tiempo que no electrocutaba a tantos infractores de la ley- dijo mientras reía al recordarlo

-por que no te relajas y te sientas en la mesa abuelo- dijo Luffy apuntando a la mesa

-**si vengo con un hambre que parecen cuatro**- contesto mientras se dirigía a la mesa

El abuelo se sentó y Luffy se sintió satisfecho pues todo salía a la perfección o eso parecía, hasta que Ace le dijo en voz baja

-**aun no llega**- le dijo algo desesperado

-**tranquilo vendrá-** le contesto

-**seguro que le diste bien la dirección-** pregunto algo incrédulo

-**por supuesto que si no es muy difícil de encontrar**- dijo Luffy

-**que esperan vamos a comer que me muero de hambre**- dijo Garp ansioso

**-claro abuelo**- se acercaron a la mesa

Pero como vieron que no llegaba y el tiempo pasaba sabían que el abuelo no esperaría por su comida mucho tiempo por lo que decidieron dar la jugada final

-**abuelo antes de que empecemos a comer quiero preguntarte algo**- se puso mas nervioso Luffy

-**pregunta muchacho que para eso estoy**- dijo Garp

-**es sobre lo que paso en el festival, en especial en el concierto**- dijo Luffy

**-¿no te referirás sobre el beso con esta chica Nami verdad?-** pregunto Garp

-**no es eso abuelo, es sobre el premio que gano de ir a la gira-** siguió hablando Luffy

**-¿si que hay con eso?-** pregunto Luffy

-**quiero pedirte permiso para poder ir las tres semanas a la gira con huesos Brook**- le dijo de golpe

En ese momento solo vieron su cara cuando adopto una seriedad tremenda que ellos sabían muy bien que precedía a un…

**-¡NO!**- dijo Garp con un gesto serio

**-¿¡pero por que abuelo!**- replico Luffy

-**dije que es no y es no**- reafirmo Garp

**-pero mis amigos van a ir y no puedo abandonarlos**- siguió insistiendo Luffy

-**no voy a permitir que por ellos faltes tres semanas a al a escuela**- Garp estaba decidido a negarse

Luffy estaba a punto de seguir replicándole hasta que Ace lo detuvo y le dijo al oído

-**no seas idiota si le sigues insistiendo tanto lo mas probable es que ya no lo vas a convencer y se va a enojar mas contigo y lo peor es que también se va a enojar conmigo**- le advirtió Ace

-**pero es que Ace no puedo permitir que el abuelo me niegue esto**- dijo Luffy empezando a desesperarse

-**tranquilo Luffy ya veras que lo convence**…

Ace no pudo terminar lo que le iba a decir a Luffy cuando oyeron que alguien tocaba en la puerta

-**invitaste a alguien a cenar**- pregunto Garp -**o es que Nami-san al fin acepto una cena del viejo Garp**

Dijo al momento en que se levantaba de la mesa para abrirle a quien creía que era Nami, ambos voltearon a la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera el quien hubiera llegado, Garp se esperaba cualquier cosa al abrir la puerta pero jamás estuvo preparado para eso, al abrir la puerta por un momento su mente no reacciono mucho menos su cuerpo hasta que su mandíbula se abrió ante el asombro y empezó a tartamudear ese nombre.

**-¡HU… HHUU… HUEEE…!** No podía terminar el nombre

-**Yohohoho saludos**- dijo Brook al momento en que le abrieron

**-¡HUESOS BROOK!-** lo grito con bastante emocionado Garp

-**espero no haber llegado tarde a la cena- **dijo sonriente

**_CONTINUARA_**

**Creo que ya se me esta haciendo una mala costumbre de estar subiendo capitulos cada mucho tiempo, les pido una disculpa, y les vuelvo a prometer que no voy a tardar tanto, espero que les guste y ya saben dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, quejas, etc ya saben review o el MP, hasta el siguiente capitulo**.


	12. El comienzo

**Saludos a todos hoy les traigo el capitulo 12 espero que les guste**

Ya era de noche y las estrellas ya se vislumbraban en la oscuridad pues en ese momento había luna nueva y aunque él prefería la luna llena admiro la vista

-**esta es una hermosa noche como para tocar una suave melodía con mi violín**- dijo mientras bajaba de su auto

Aun cuando él era rico y famoso jamás le había gustado la idea de que un chofer lo llevara a todos lados en una limosina sentía que no había libertad en ello y él lo que más deseaba cuando llegaba a una ciudad o un pueblo era explorar, sentía la necesidad de recorrer cada calle que pudiera, conocer a la gente que vivía ahí y qué tipo de costumbres tenían, para él era fascinante la idea, pero siendo tan famoso era un problema y en especial con los fans, siempre le gustaba que los fans se acercaran a él y le pidieran un autógrafo o una foto con el pero después de que un fan tratara de robarse su bastón favorito fue la excusa para que su manager lo obligara a que siempre trajera un guardaespaldas, el no estaba muy de acuerdo pero había aprovechado esta medida de seguridad para negociar con él, a cambio de que trajera guardaespaldas cuando saliera de a la calle le permitiría manejar su auto con total libertad, esta idea no le había gustado a su manejador pero a cambio de que tuviera protección decidió dejarlo manejar.

Así que ahí estaba bajando de su auto junto a sus tres guardaespaldas en frente de la casa de aquel chico al que le había hecho una promesa

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-__**nos vemos aquí en tres días chicos**__- se despidió Brook_

_-__**antes de eso Brook-sama ¿podría hacerme un favor?-**__ le pregunto Luffy_

_**-por supuesto cual**__- le pregunto_

_Luffy le señalo si podían alejarse un poco del resto de la gente por lo que Brook lo siguió y le empezó a comentar el favor que le estaba a punto de pedir, al inicio el creía que tal vez le iba a pedir un autógrafo o algo por el estilo pero al escuchar lo que el chico le pedía dudo por un instante pero al ver su expresión en su rostro y siendo su ídolo dijo que si, además ya le empezaba a gustar esa idea y el jamás podía decirle que no a un fan._

_**FIN DEL FLASBACK**_

Así que ahí estaba en medio de una noche tan tranquila caminando hacia la casa de aquel chico al que había hecho una promesa, fue acercándose a la casa y empezó a escuchar voces que provenían de adentro así que se acerco para tratar de escuchar pero solo escucho algo parecido a un regaño o eso creyó pues no distinguía lo que decían así que se acerco a la puerta para tocar, pero vio que sus guardaespaldas aun lo seguían

-**esto es todo por el momento, quisiera estar en privado con ellos esta noche si no les molesta**- les dijo amablemente Brook

**-pero señor tenemos ordenes de protegerlo a toda costa**- le dijo uno de los guardias

-**y si están haciendo un excelente trabajo, pero si quieren protegerme lo pueden hacer desde aquí afuera**- los despidió mientras se disponía a tocar la puerta

Agarro valor y toco, en ese momento dejo de escuchar las voces de adentro de la casa y eso se le hizo extraño por lo que estaba a punto de tocar una vez más cuando abrieron, el hombre que había abierto y estaba frente a él era ya de la tercera edad, el era unos diez o quince años más viejo que él, aun por la edad que había estimado se veía con un cuerpo atlético y cuando abrió la puerta nunca olvidaría la rapidez con la que cambio el semblante de su cara, pues al principio era muy seria, tosca, con la intención de regañar a alguien, pero en unos instantes se había convertido en una cara totalmente diferente pues se veía asombrado, perplejo y más aun se noto cuando empezó a tartamudear algo

**-¡HU… HHUU… HUEEE…!**- Brook ya sabía exactamente lo que el trataba de decir

-**Yohohoho saludos**- dijo Brook para mostrarse animado

**-¡HUESOS BROOK!-** lo grito con bastante emoción

-**espero no haber llegado tarde a la cena- **dijo sonriente Brook

**-¿una cena a esta casa?-** no lo podía creer Garp

-**así es fui invitado por este interesante chico-** dijo mientras apuntaba a Luffy

**-¿Luffy lo invito a cenar, pero como consiguió algo así?-** pregunto Garp que aun seguía con el asombro

-**aunque no lo crea este chico sabe convencer a la gente**- Brook

-**por cierto entre a nuestra casa no creo que debería quedarse afuera**- le ofreció Garp

**-gracias** **entrare**- dijo mientras se entraba al recibidor

-**por cierto bonita casa tienen**- les comento Brook

**-¿en serio le gusta?-** le pregunto Garp emocionado

**-si me gusta la decoración**- dijo al observar los objetos militares que había en el recibidor

-**gracias, el abuelo fue militar**- dijo Luffy

**-oh ya veo, ¿y en que rama del ejercito sirvió?-** pregunto interesado Brook

-**pues serví casi todas las ramas del ejército**- dijo orgulloso Garp

**-¿en serio?-** dijo asombrado Brook

-**por supuesto que sí, si quiere le puedo mostrar un poco de mi colección de todo el tiempo que dure en el ejercito**- dijo mientras apuntaba a la sala donde tenía su enorme colección

-**me parece una excelente idea**- dijo Brook mientras lo seguía

Mientras Garp le enseñaba su extensa colección Ace se acerco a Luffy y observaron por unos momentos a ambos viejos

-**el abuelo parece un niño en estos momentos**- dijo Ace

**-es cierto pero recuerda que esta junto a su mayor ídolo al cual adora desde que era joven**- comento

-**espero y tu plan funcionen, porque si el tuyo falla el mío también fallara**- le dijo en voz baja a Luffy

-**no te preocupes como te dije antes no fallara- **dijo Luffy mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Mientras Luffy y Ace se preparaban para servir la cena Garp seguía enseñando su colección militar a la vez que empezaba a contar algunas historias de aquellos días, y Brook que observaba interesado esto escuchaba con bastante atención aquellas memorias

-**espero que le haya gustado mi colección**- comento Garp

**-fui bastante fascinante**- contesto Brook

-**pues a continuación quisiera mostrarle mi mayor tesoro que he juntado a través de los años**- dijo Garp con cierta emoción

-**pues adelante- **lo animo Brook

Ya con la aprobación de Brook lo dirigió a un cuarto cerca de la estancia y saco una llave de su pantalón y al abrir la habitación Brook se llevo una sorpresa mas o menos inesperada, pues al abrir la puerta claramente pudo ver Brook su vida ante sus ojos y no era una metáfora pues adentro había objetos, fotos y otras cosas de toda su vida

**-le gusta Brook** - pregunto emocionado Garp

**-es increíble Garp-san**- dijo mientras seguía viendo la habitación -esta creo que es una de las mayores colecciones que he visto en mi vida-

-**me alegra que le gustara**- sintió una gran alegría al escuchar esto

Se acerco a una estantería y agarro una foto y se la mostro a Brook

**-¿reconoce esta foto?-** le pregunto Garp

-**si la reconozco**- sonrió al recordar ese momento –no puedo creer que tenga esta foto, es de nuestro primer concierto y fue en el escenario de un bar

En la foto se mostraba a Brook y su casi recién formada banda de rock, Brook recordó todo lo que había sucedido esos días para conseguir una presentación

**-¿alguna vez escucho esta historia Garp-san?-** le pregunto

-**pues si la he escuchado pero seria bastante emocionante oírla por parte de usted que la vivió**- le dijo Garp

-**entonces sentémonos para poder comenzar con la historia**- ofreció Brook mientras ambos se sentaban

**-todo sucedió**…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hace 40 años…_

_Brook y sus compañeros de escuela estaban en el pórtico de su casa leyendo el periódico buscando en la pagina de empleos, buscaban si algún bar o discoteca contrataba a alguien para que tocara en vivo, para su mala suerte cada vez que encontraban algún anuncio que les podía servir siempre decía que buscaban a alguien con experiencia_

_**-es una perdida de tiempo jamás vamos a encontrar un lugar que nos contrate para tocar**__- dijo el baterista_

_-__**no seas negativo Bill-**__ lo regaño la chica -__**vamos a encontrar algo siempre salimos de apuros**_

_-__**Yohohoho, es cierto deberías hacerle caso a Hana siempre tiene la razón**__- dijo Brook con la habitual alegría_

_-__**pero nunca nos van a contratar por que siempre piden que los grupos tengan al menos un año de haberse creado y haber tocado en algún lugar- **__Sam estaba bastante desanimado_

_-__**pero si hemos tocado en varios sitios**__- contesto John_

_-__**la cochera de Brook no cuenta**__- le respondió Bill -__**además un mes de haber formado el grupo no es mucha experiencia que digamos**_

_Los cinco se quedaron pensativos por unos minutos cada uno pensando en lo mal que les iba en sus primeras semanas como banda, en ese momento Brook le dio la vuelta a la página del periódico y observo algo que lo lleno de ánimo_

_-__**miren**__- les dijo mientras apuntaba al anuncio -__**va a ver un concurso de grupos de música, debemos entrar a este concurso**_

_-__**suena genial pero ¿donde es**__?- pregunto John_

_-__**en el café Ártico, es al norte de la ciudad-**__ todos se pararon al escucharlo_

_**-debemos ir y tratar de ingresar a ese concurso**__- dijo con bastantes ánimos Hana_

_-__**ya que esta decidido vámonos que no hay tiempo que perder**__- dijo Brook mientras se dirigía adentro de la casa_

_-__**espera en que nos vamos**__**a ir**__- dijo __**Bill -según el periódico las inscripciones se acaban a las cinco de la tarde y ya son las cuatro y media y créeme que este café esta demasiado lejos como para ir a pie, ¿en que nos vamos a ir?**__- pregunto_

_Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Brook esperando que el tuviera alguna respuesta_

_-__**esperaba decires esto ya cuando empezáramos a ser famosos e ir a muchos lugares, pero creo que se las mostrare-**__ dijo mientras los guiaba a un callejón junto a la casa_

_En el callejón los cinco se acercaron a lo que parecía ser un vehiculo un poco grande envuelto en una manta_

_**-¿que es?-**__ le preguntaron_

_-__**esto será nuestro medio de trasporte de ahora en adelante**__- orgulloso Brook_

_Los cuatro observaron el vehiculo en el momento en que Brook quito la manta que lo cubría, lo que observaban era una vagoneta color gris de hace al menos nueve o diez años, algo vieja pero parecía en buenas condiciones_

_-__**por Dios Brook de donde sacaste esta chatarra**__- le pregunto Sam_

_-__**no es ninguna chatarra esta es una camioneta clásica de transporte para grupos de música y me costo bastante**__- dijo algo enojado Brook por la ofensa al vehiculo_

_-¿__**de donde sacaste para pagarla?-**__ pregunto Hana_

_-__**el dinero de cuatro años de trabajo en la librería de la esquina, además le pedí prestado a mis padres lo que me faltaba de dinero- **__dijo Brook orgulloso_

_-__**pero en serio te prestaron**__- pregunto incrédulo John _

_-__**por supuesto, lo consideraron un préstamo a largo plazo, pero con altos intereses**__- Brook pensó todo lo que había tenido que pasar para que sus padres accedieran a prestarle_

_-__**no es momento de quedarnos viendo la chatarr… digo la gran vagoneta que Brook consiguió es hora de irnos a las audiciones-**__ dijo Hana mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto_

_**-vámonos**__- dijeron todos ya cuando ellos y los instrumentos estaban dentro de la vagoneta_

_El camino al café fue bastante largo pues entre el poco pero constante trafico y algunas veces en que la vagoneta se apagaba, tan largo que habían llegado al minuto para las cinco, al llegar al café rápidamente empezaron a sacar sus instrumentos y se dirigieron adentro del café, el edificio era de un piso pero era bastante grande, ellos sabían que este era uno de los lugares donde la mayoría de los jóvenes de esta pequeña ciudad pasaba su tiempo libre pues lo que tenia de especial este lugar era que muy buenos grupos tocaban todo el día._

_Al entrar al edificio se percataron de que había bastante gente, una buena parte de ellos eran miembros de grupos que venían para audicionar, debido a que muchos eran los grupos que llegaban para intentar entrar al concurso y muy poco tiempo para todos por lo que el dueño del lugar se puso algo exigente con los concursantes, al llegar a la mesa en donde se inscribían el hombre que estaba sentado les dijo antes de que se acercaran a la mesa_

_**-lo siento pero el limite de espera se acabo ya no aceptamos a nadie mas**__- dijo sin siquiera voltearlos a ver_

_**-pero es que llegamos a tiempo**__- objeto Hana_

_-__**lo siento son las cinco con tres minutos no hacemos excepciones- **__dijo apuntando al reloj_

_**-pero si solo pasaron unos minutos cual es el problema**__- objeto John_

_**-lo siento pero reglas son reglas**__- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla_

_-__**no**__**puede hacernos esto merecemos una oportunidad**__- dijo Brook algo serio_

_**-les dije que no y es no, ahora váyanse antes de que los mande a sacar**__- empezó a ponerse de malhumor_

_-__**no debería faltar al respeto a nadie**__- dijo Hana enojada_

_-__**pues si no te gusta como les hablo váyanse a otro sitio antes de que hable a la policía para que se los lleve**__- dijo con voz amenazadora_

_La situación estaba tan mal que todos volteaban a ver lo que sucedía y podían observar como casi se estaba a punto de empezar una pelea, hasta que alguien llego y detuvo esto_

_-__**que sucede aquí**__- dijo bastante serio un hombre como de cincuenta años _

_-__**esto chicos están armando un escándalo**__- los acuso el hombre_

_-__**no es cierto el nos trata de manera ofensiva**__- respondió Hana_

_**-¿es cierto eso?- **__volteo a ver al sujeto con una mirada fría_

_-__**si, pero es que ellos se enojaron por que el tiempo de inscribirse para las audiciones ya termino**__- contesto el sujeto_

_-__**es cierto chicos el tiempo se acabo no puedo hacer excepciones, lo siento**__- les dijo amablemente el hombre_

_-__**pero solo fueron unos minutos, por favor dénos una oportunidad**__- pidió Hana_

_**-lo siento pero esas fueron las reglas, además si les diera una oportunidad a ustedes tendría que darles una oportunidad a todos los que no alcanzaron-**__ le respondió_

_-__**sabia que no íbamos a poder entrar**__- entro Bill de nuevo en su negativismo_

_Los cinco estaban ahí desanimados sin saber que hacer exactamente ahora pues no habían tenido planeada esta situación, el hombre se les quedo viendo por unos instantes y ya estaba a punto de irse cuando vio algo que lo asombro bastante, no lo había notado en el momento en que vio a estos chicos pero cuando vio la guitarra de Brook no dudo ni un instante lo que veía._

_-__**espera chico**__- le dijo a Brook antes de que se fuera -__**déjame ver tu guitarra**_

_-__**claro aquí tiene**__- le dijo Brook mientras le entregaba su guitarra_

_El hombre la tomo en sus manos y al verlo de más cerca pudo verlo mejor _

_**-¡por Dios es e autógrafo de Jay dientes de oro!, ¿Cómo conseguiste semejante autógrafo?-**__ le pregunto asombrado a Brook_

_-__**fuimos a su concierto de despedida**__- dijo Brook_

_-__**yo también fui y era imposible acercarse siquiera a el o su camerino**__- dijo incrédulo_

_-__**si lo se pero por suerte logre escabullirme dentro de su camerino antes de que llegara, hasta que uno de los guardias me descubrió y cuando estaba a punto de echarme del lugar el llego y lo detuvo, en ese momento le roge que me autografiara mi guitarra pues le dije que era su gran fan, el al oír esto empezó a reír, agarro mi guitarra y me la autografío, incluso nos tomamos una foto juntos-**__ así termino de hablar Brook sobre su mayor triunfo_

_El hombre después de haber escuchado aquella asombrosa historia se quedo pensando por unos momentos en lo que haría, después volteo a ver a los chicos y al fin se decidió_

_-__**que te parece si tu y yo hacemos un trato**__- dijo el hombre_

_**-¿que clase de trato?-**__ pregunto Brook_

_**CONTINUARA**_

**Es**** bueno subir otro capitulo en menos de un mes, tratare de quitarme esa mala costumbre de subir cada medio año, al fin se cumplio un año de esta historia, espero que durante este tiempo mi historia les gustara y les prometo que seguire escribiendola y tratandola de mejorar, ya saben dudas, comentarios, quejas o sugerencias ya saben, review o si prefieren un MP, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	13. Así nacen las estrellas

**Después**** de mucho tiempo les traigo un nuevo capitulo ****disfrútenlo**

**Recordando el capítulo anterior**

_El hombre después de haber escuchado aquella asombrosa historia se quedó pensando por unos momentos en lo que haría, después volteo a ver a los chicos y al fin se decidió_

_-**qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos un trato**- dijo el hombre_

_**-¿qué clase de trato?-** pregunto Brook_

-**tu quieres entrar al concurso, yo quiero esa guitarra el trato es el siguiente, haremos una apuesta, tu entraras al concurso como cualquier participante y si tu ganas el primer lugar te quedaras con tu guitarra, con el premio y además con esto- **dijo mientras sacaba un bastón de una vitrina **-puede que no sepas quien es pero este bastón perteneció al gran Luciano…-** no pudo terminar por que Brook lo interrumpió

-**ese bastón perteneció a Luciano el gran tenor**- pregunto asombrado Brook

-**así es ¿como es que lo conoces?, ya que el fue un gran tenor de opera**- pregunto incrédulo pues creía que Brook solo sabia de rock

-**bromea verdad, se todo sobre el-** dijo alegre -**fue una gran inspiración para mi**

-**de acuerdo entonce si ganas el bastón junto a la guitarra serán tuyo**s- termino de decir

**-¿pero si perdemos?**- pregunto Brook

-**me quedo con la guitarra**- dijo el dueño del lugar

Brook se quedo pensando por unos instantes que era lo que iba a hacer pues no tenia una idea exacta

**-no lo hagas Brook**- dijo Hana

**-si es cierto, sabemos que tanto amas tu guitarra Brook**- le comento John

**-lo se, pero esta puede ser nuestra ultima gran oportunidad para avanzar como grupo**- Brook estaba serio como pocas veces -**trato hecho**

-**de acuerdo están dentro del concurso, este será dentro de dos días, y por favor no lleguen tarde**- dijo mientras les pedía los datos para inscribirlos

Los cinco estaban emocionados y nerviosos por que al fin estaban dentro del concurso, ya inscritos salieron del café y subieron al auto en dirección a su casa, el problema es que el resto de los que no habían alcanzado lugar estaban ahora enojados replicando sobre como a ellos si los habían dejado entrar al concurso y a ellos no, hasta que el dueño del café los callo a todos

-si tienen algún objeto valioso firmado por un grande de la música y creen que van a ganar entonces estoy dispuesto a hacer trato con ustedes- les dijo con una mirada seria

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar esto y poco a poco fueron saliendo de ahí

-**eso pensé**- dijo mientras se dirigía a su despacho

En el camino a casa de Brook todos estaban bastantes serios por lo que acababa de pasar y por lo que iba a suceder, al llegar a la casa bajaron los instrumentos y se dirigieron al garaje

-**debemos esforzarnos y demostrarles que vamos a ser los mejores**- trato de animarlos Hana

-Yohohoho es cierto vamos a vencerlos a todos- secundo a Hana en el apoyo

FIN DEL FLASBACK

-¿y que sucedió después?- pregunto Garp que había escuchado atentamente la historia todo este tiempo

-ya será historia para mas al rato- dijo Brook

-es una pena tan interesante que estaba la historia- comento Garp mientras se levantaba del sillón

-si es algo melancólico recordar estas historias, tanto que me gustaría un buen trago- dijo Brook

-conozco el bar perfecto, esta a unas cuadras y sirven un bien whisky- comento Garp

-suena bien, ¿pero que hay de la cena?, sus nietos no se habrían esforzado mucho- pregunto Brook

-no se preocupe por ellos, además lo mas probable es que se terminaron la cena por que nos quedamos aquí contando historias, ¿Qué dice? Yo invito- ofreció Garp

-**de acuerdo un buen whisky acompañara el resto de la historia**- dijo Brook animado

-**esta hecho, vámonos-** dijo mientras salían del cuarto de recuerdos

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para ver que estaban haciendo los chicos y los encontraron junto al refrigerador comiendo lo que parecía el "aperitivo" antes de la cena

-**veo que no pierden el tiempo mocosos**- les dijo Garp

-**es que como no venían a cenar nos dio mucha hambre y decidimos comer algo mientras volvían**- dijo Luffy mientras devoraba un pedazo de carne

-**no se preocupen por nosotros vamos a salir a tomar un trago volvemos mas tarde**- les dijo Gap mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-**en serio van a tomar un trago, que hay con la cena- **pregunto Ace

-**Yohohoho no se preocupen por ello si desean pueden comer ustedes ya tendremos nuestra cena después**- se despidió Brook

Después de que el abuelo y Brook salieran de la casa empezaron a comentar

-**no puedo creerlo el abuelo y Brook parecían ya como si fueran grandes amigos**- comento Ace al recordarlos tan alegres

-**es una pena por la cena ya que yo tenia bastante hambre**- dijo Luffy mientras escuchaba a su estomago rugir

**-como puedes pensar en comida en este momento**- lo regaño Ace

-**pero es que hicimos la cena especial y ni siquiera la probaron**- dijo mientras observaba los platillos

-**deberías estar pensando en que el abuelo puede o no que te de el permiso**- le recordó Ace

-**eso ya no hay problema ya que se vio que se estaban llevando muy bien**- no dijo nada mas y se preparo para comer

Ace al verlo tan tranquilo el dejo también de preocuparse y secundo a Luffy para cenar y lo mejor de todo es que les tocaba doble.

En el momento en que ambos viejos salieron de la casa los guardaespaldas se acercaron y voltearon a ver a Garp con una mirada seria dispuesto a inmovilizarlo si representaba una amenaza y por supuesto Garp se estaba preparando para los golpes dispuesto a noquearlos a todos hasta que Brook intervino

-tranquilos chicos es un amigo y vamos a ir a tomar algo a un bar- los calmo antes de que algo sucediera

-lo sentimos señor- se disculpo uno de ellos

-de acuerdo súbete al auto- dijo mientras se acercaban al auto

-que hermoso auto- admiro Garp

-si es uno de los amores de mi vida, lo traigo conmigo a cada gira- dijo orgulloso de su auto

-entonces adelante- dijo con emoción Garp

Los dos se subieron adelante mientras que los guardaespaldas se pusieron atrás lo que puso en duda a Garp

-¿Por qué van ellos atrás y nosotros adelante?- le pregunto Garp

-por que a mi me encanta manejar, además si ellos manejaran lo harían como si fueran ancianos- ambos se rieron

No les tomo mucho llegar al bar del que hablaba Garp y se veía que era un bar viejo y lo era pues se había fundado incluso antes de que Garp naciera y el dueño del bar era el tataranieto del fundador de este bar, es uno de los lugares mas visitados y famosos de la ciudad, se tiene la tradición de que una vez que los jóvenes alcanzan la edad para beber es casi una obligación de que los llevaran a tomar su primer trago ahí, el dueño era un amigo de toda la vida de Garp y al verlo entrar le dio la bienvenida

**-¿que barco de guerra hundiste esta vez Garp?-** bromeo recordándole sus viejos años como militar pues ambos se habían unido al ejercito al mismo tiempo

-**contra los únicos que tengo guerra en estos días son contra los chicos rebeldes de esta ciudad**-se río Garp

-**si lo se, me entere de lo que paso el domingo, ¿dime aun sirve tu pistola eléctrica después de tanto uso?-** bromeo

-**esta belleza jamás me falla**- dijo mientras la sacaba de su estuche

-**disculpe la molestia Garp pero que paso el domingo**- le pregunto Brook

**-unos chicos tuvieron una fiesta que se salía de control, yo solo llegue para poner las cosas en su lugar-** le respondió Garp

-**por cierto quien es tu amigo**- pregunto el dueño

**-es un buen amigo y es músico**- comento Garp sin dar mucha información

-**por cierto el es Akio, un viejo sinvergüenza de por aquí**- lo presento

-**yo no soy el que entro a las aguas termales solo para mujeres**- se defendió

**-¿en serio hizo eso Garp?-** pregunto Brook

-**es que fue un accidente**- dijo hasta que recordó algo importante –**pero fue tu culpa por que tú me dijiste que era para hombres**

**-jejejeje pero a mí no me persiguieron por horas- **le respondió a carcajadas

-**que recuerdos**- dijo Garp melancólico

-**por cierto te reconozco, no eres Brook el que vino a cantar en el festival**- pregunto Akio

**-es cierto me descubriste, pero no lo digas en voz alta me gustaría pasar una noche tranquila**- le pidió Brook

-**no te preocupes por eso, por cierto que bien tocas la guitarra pese a tu edad**- comento Akio mientras les daba un vaso con whisky

-**la música es mi vida, por lo que voy a seguir el consejo de mi mentor, recuerdo sus palabras "**_**toca música toda tu vida con emoción, pero no dejes de tocar, el día que vayas a morir toca toda el día hasta la tarde, luego te tomas un buen trago de whisky por mi y luego ya te **__puedes morir_"- les comento Brook con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

**-salud por eso**- dijeron los tres a coro al momento en que se tomaban el vaso completo

-**por cierto Brook por que no terminas de contarme la historia**- le pidió Garp

-¿**que historia?**- pregunto Akio

Después de volver a contar la historia para que esta vez la escuchara Akio, Brook se preparo para seguir contando la historia, no sin antes tomar otro buen sorbo de whisky.

**VOLVIENDO AL FLASHBACK HACE 40 AÑOS**

_Desde que habían formado la banda solo habían practicado unas cinco o seis horas al día y eso tomaban bastantes descansos, pero desde el momento en que llegaron a casa de Brook después de ir a la audición se habían decidido por practicar los próximos dos días sin descanso alguno, cosa que hasta cierto punto lo cumplieron, durante la tarde ensayaron, durante la noche hasta aproximadamente a las 2 de la mañana ensayaron, hasta que el padre de Brook fue directo a la cochera con los ojos que denotaban una combinación de cansancio y enojo_

_**-¡que horas crees que son Brook como para que estén aun tocando!-** lo regaño_

_**-pero es que el concurso es pasado mañana y aun no nos hemos preparado lo suficiente como para ganar**- le dijo Brook_

_**-una cosa es que toquen después de clase en la tarde cuando todos están despiertos, pero ustedes están tocando a todo volumen a las tres de la mañana**- lo volvió a regañar_

_-**no son las tres de la mañana son como las once de la noche**- no lo creía Brook_

_-**en serio, mira**- le dijo mientras le mostraba su reloj de bolsillo_

_-**OH es cierto que **tarde es- se apeno Brook al ver la hora_

_**-¡dejen ya de tocar por ahora y váyanse a dormir antes de que venga la policía y nos multe por hacer ruido a estas horas!-** dijo mientras se iba a su habitación_

_-**es cierto mañana seguiremos**- dijo mientras dejaba su guitarra en su estuche_

_Después de que dejaron los instrumentos en paz se fueron al cuarto de Brook que era lo bastante grande como para que durmieran todos ahí pues tenia tres camas, ya que antes ahí dormían los hermanos mayores de Brook pero ya eran bastante mayores y ya tenían su propia casa, Brook compartió cama con John, Bill y Sam compartían cama y como Hana es mujer, fue la afortunada y le toco dormir en la tercera cama sola, aun cuando los cinco estaban totalmente cansados después de haber practicado por horas ninguno podía dormir pero todos estaban muy cansados y depuse de una o dos horas de quedarse despiertos lograron dormirse._

_A la mañana siguiente los cinco despertaron con bastantes ánimos, se fueron a desayunar y después se fueron a la escuela para su típico día de clases, aunque no fue nada típico ya que muchos de sus compañeros se dieron enteraron de su entrada al concurso y en el momento que ellos entraron ellos fueron rápidamente bombardeados con preguntas sobre su banda, la competencia, y la pequeña apuesta que había hecho Brook con el dueño de la tienda._

_Dentro de la escuela para los cinco fue un día que duro semanas y ellos solo tenían en su mente salir de clases, así que en todo el día sus maestros les llamaron la atención e incluso a San y a Bill los enviaron con tarea extra por no haber respondido bien a unas preguntas, al final de clases los cinco salieron corriendo a la casa de Brook preparándose para ensayar, al llegar a casa la mama de Brook ya les tenia preparado la comida, pues era algo habitual pues aun antes de que ellos formaran la banda los cinco se mantenían en casa de Brook, tanto que la mama les decía en broma que ya debería adoptarlos._

_**-Bienvenidos a casa veo que llegaron antes de tiempo**- salúdala mama de Brook_

_-**es que no queremos perder ni un solo momento de nuestro tiempo para poder practicar**- dijo Hana mientras se acercaban corriendo al comedor para comer rápido y seguir con la práctica_

_Aun cuando era bastante la comida que ella preparaba ellos en pocos instantes se la habían acabado toda y cuando volvió con el postre ninguno de los cinco estaba ya en la mesa y al mismo instante empezó a escuchar la música en la cochera._

_Ya eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y ellos aun tocaban cuando llego el papa del trabajo_

_**-¿aun están tocando**?- le pregunto a su esposa mientras la besaba_

_**-si aun, y no han parado de tocar desde que llegaron de la escuela**- le comento_

_-**se ve que les encanta tocar**- dijo el papa al sentarse en su sillón favorito_

_**-mas que encantarles ya es una pasión para ellos-** le contesto mientras también se sentaba en su sillón_

_**-tu crees que esto sea temporal- **le pregunto el esposo_

_-**la verdad en difícil decirlo-** se quedo meditando -**al ver como tocan se puede notar una gran pasión por la música**_

_**-espero y ganen**- dijo el papa_

_**-yo igual**- le respondió_

_Ambos se quedaron sentados en sus sillones escuchando al grupo por un buen tiempo. Ya eran las diez de la noche y los chicos ya estaban bastante cansados y con gran hambre pero no paraban de tocar hasta que la mama de Brook llego_

_-**ya esta la cena, vengan a comer pero no se tarden por que si se enfría no la voy a calentar**- les advirtió_

_**-¡A comer!**- dijeron en grupo_

_Y fueron al comedor pues sabían que cuando la mama de Brook hacia una amenaza ella la cumplía, al llegar vieron que el papa ya estaba sentado en la mesa esperándolos_

_-**pensé que estaban en huelga de hambre y jamás iban a salir de la cochera**- bromeo_

_-**es que debemos ensayar lo más que podamos para ganar ese concurso**- comento Brook_

_**-si pero ya deberían dejarlo por hoy**- les dijo la mama de Brook_

_**-pero no podemos dejarlo aun nos falta mucho**- replico Hana_

_**-si pero necesitan descansar por que si no lo hacen mañana no van a poder concentrarse en el concurso**- les recomendó_

_**-es cierto creo que empiezo a perder concentración con tanto ensayo**- dijo Bill_

_Entonces lo mejor será dormir para mañana estar listo para el gran día- comento John_

_Los cinco se dirigieron a la cochera, no para ensayar sino para asegurarse de que los instrumentos estuvieran listos para mañana, Brook afinaba guitarra y le daba una pulida, John hacia lo mismo con su bajo, Sam revisaba que su batería estuviera en perfectas condiciones, Bill afinaba su piano eléctrico y Hana que era la cantante no tenia que afinar o limpiar nada pero trataba de ayudar a alguno de los cuatro, al terminar dejaron todo acomodado ya para que mañana se fueran directo al concurso._

_Se fueron a acostar pero otra vez ninguno de los cinco podía dormir, este vez no solo por la emoción sino también empezaban a tener un poco de nervios sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar mañana, después de un tiempo poco a poco cada uno empezó a conciliar el sueño y al fin durmieron_

_Ya era de mañana y era sábado por lo que ese día no podían tener ningún tipo de preocupación mas que el concurso, se levantaron con bastantes ánimos y decididos a ganar, cada uno se empezó a vestir, como el grupo aun era nuevo no se habían aun decidido si comprarían o harían algún traje o disfraz para cuando tocaran en publico por lo que se vistieron de negro, aun cuando no tenían el disfraz podían usar este color por que encajaba con el nombre de la banda "Black Skull"_

_Habían sacado ese nombre en honor a la ocasión cuando habían conseguido un esqueleto de la clase de anatomía y lo habían vestido de negro, pretendían asustar a la escuela pues le habían puesto hilos en la cabeza, brazos y piernas, tal como un títere, esperaron hasta que sus compañeros de clase estuvieran en el salón y Hana, que era una hábil titiritera subió al segundo piso del edificio, pues el salón de ellos era en el primero, empezó a hacerlo caminar junto al salón, recuerdan como todos se empezaron a asustar cuando vieron al esqueleto caminar afuera de su salón y se asuntaron aun mas cuando empezó a tocar la puerta, pero el susto final vino después, Brook que estaba justo afuera junto al esqueleto lanzo una gran risa diabólica mientras el esqueleto empezaba a tocar mas fuerte la puerta, tal susto les había provocado que sus compañeros estaban tan aterrorizados que salieron casi volando por las ventanas incluso la maestra salio corriendo, los cinco no paraban de reírse al verlos huir gritando que la muerte venia por ellos, para su mala suerte los atraparon y los castigaron dos semanas en el salón de castigados y una semana mas por hacerse llevado el esqueleto del salón de Anatomía._

_Ya una vez preparados subieron todo a la vagoneta y se pusieron en marcha en dirección al café, durante el camino cada uno de ellos se empezaba a preparar mentalmente para al fin estar listos para entregarlo todo en el momento en que les tocara. Al acerarse al edificio notaron que había muchos autos y bicicletas estacionados en los alrededores del café por lo que tuvieron que dejar la vagoneta dos cuadras lejos del edificio, y se fueron cargando los instrumentos hasta llegar, al entrar notaron la enorme cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, mucho mayor que hace dos días cuando habían venido para inscribirse al concierto, notaban que dentro del café se había reunido una gran cantidad de espectadores listos para el gran show que estaban a punto de presenciar, en eso el dueño del local se acerca a ellos para hablarles._

_**-veo que esta vez llegaron temprano**- les comento_

_**-no queríamos cometer el mismo error de hace dos días-** respondió Hana_

_-**espero que estén listos**- pregunto_

_**-por supuesto mas preparados no podemos estar en este momento**- dijo con una cara que denotaba gran decisión_

_**-espero que lo estén, y también espero que no se te halla olvidado nuestra pequeña pero importante apuesta**- le recordó a Brook_

_**-por supuesto que no podría olvidar semejante apuesta**- respondió _

_-de acuerdo si todo esta listo vayan atrás del escenario ustedes son el grupo numero veinte, que no se les olvide- les dijo mientras se alejaba del escenario_

_Después de haber hablado con el encargado se dirigieron a la zona de camerinos que estaba detrás del escenario, al llegar ahí lo primero que notaron es que en el momento en que ellos entraron todos los grupos que participaban los voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, y duraron unas instantes así pero Brook y el grupo simplemente los ignoraron y se fueron a un rincón para espera ahí pacientes. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a oír a alguien hablar por un micrófono y reconocieron al instante al dueño del lugar_

_-**Bienvenidos sean todos a este gran concurso en donde participaran veinte grupos llenos de talento y varios de fama, se que todos ellos nos deleitaran con una gran actuación, pero solo uno de ellos se llevara el primer lugar**- dejo una pausa para la emoción -**entonces iniciaremos con la banda…**_

_Así después de terminar de dar la presentación inicial, llamo al primer grupo, Brook y los chicos lo escucharon y entre ellos opinaron que eran buenos pero les falto sentimiento en su interpretación, y fueron escuchando a cada uno de los grupos, los géneros que tocaban eran variados, algunas de las canciones que tocaban eran rock clásico, otros tocaban un rock mucho mas pesado que muchos no los toleraron, otros tocaban Jazz, pero debían admitirlo varios de los grupos que habían tocado antes de ellos tocaban muy bien y sabían que debían hacerlo mucho mejor que ellos, después de tres horas de espectáculo ya casi era turno de ellos pero antes de eso se acerco el encargado para presentar al siguiente grupo_

_-esta ha sido una estupenda tarde escuchando a muy buenas bandas, pero ahora es el turno de uno de los grupos de rock que mas ha cautivado en esta ciudad- apenas había mencionado esto las chicas se empezaron a emocionar pues ya sabían de quien se trataba _

_**-¡espero que estén preparados para recibir a la banda Noche Negra!-** termino la presentación_

_Apenas había mencionado su nombre se presento una conmoción general pues muchos de ellos adoraban a esta banda, Brook y los chicos conocían muy bien a este grupo y lo bien que tocaban_

_**-¡ES HORA DE ENCENDER EL ESCENARIO!-** los animo el líder de la banda_

_**-¡SSIIIIII!-** gritaban emocionadas las chicas_

_La canción que estaban cantando era una de las mas populares de ese año lo cual animaba mas aun a la gente, básicamente ya los tenían en sus manos al publico, Hana estaba seria al ver esto, Brook no sabia que pensar o hacer al ver semejante actuación, Sam trato de ignorarlos y se puso a practicar la canción en su mente, y Bill estaba de negativo, y peor aun John ya estaba empacando su instrumento _

_**-¿pero que haces John?**- le pregunto Sam_

_**-¿no ves lo que hago?, empaco para irnos de aquí- **dijo serio mientras seguía empacando_

_-**no puedes hacerlo somos un equipo y no hemos decidido rendirnos**- trato de convencerlo Hana_

_**-se que somos un equipo pero ellos son… demasiado buenos como para ganarles**- aseguro John_

_**-¿Y que importa que sean demasiado buenos?-** dijo Brook acercándose después de reflexionar -**solo significa que debemos esforzarnos un poco mas de los habitual**_

_**-¿Un poco mas?, yo creo que hablamos de meses o tal vez un año de practica para poder ganarles-** siguió con su negativismo -**además tu guitarra esta en juego, ¿quieres seguir arriesgándolo todo sabiendo que puedes perder algo que amas mucho?**_

_**-desde el momento en que decidimos hacer este grupo sabíamos que en algún momento íbamos arriesgarlo todo con tal de cumplir nuestro sueño de ser grandes del rock, y no me importa perder la guitarra si eso me da la oportunidad de cumplir ese sueño- **termino de hablar Brook_

_Durante unos momentos los cuatro se quedaron pensativos ante las palabras de Brook hasta que el mismo interrumpió_

_**-entonces ¿están conmigo?**- les pregunto_

_-**sabes que te seguiré a donde tu vayas**- dijo Hana alegre_

_**-igual yo**- dijo Sam_

_-**ya estamos aquí no podemos abandonar esto-** contesto con animo Bill_

_**-creo que tienes razón no podemos renunciar a este sueño**- John ya estaba con mejores ánimos_

_-**entonces hay que darles un gran espectáculo**- los animo Brook _

_**-¡SSSIIII!**- lo siguieron _

_Pocos instantes escucharon que el grupo antes de ellos ya había terminado de tocar y escucharon también muchas ovaciones y aplausos_

_-¡**que gran espectáculo no acaba de dar Noche Negra!-** dijo mientras se retiraban los integrantes **- a continuación vamos a recibir al ultimo grupo participante de la noche, este es un grupo que se formo reciente y esta es su primera presentación en vivo en un escenario**- hizo una pausa -**recibamos entonces a Black Skull-**_

_Al momento en que escucharon el nombre de su grupo a los cinco si corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, llenándose de animo entraron al escenario, pensaron que no tendrían aplausos de bienvenida pero se habían equivocado, pues al momento de entrar fueron recibidos por bastantes aplausos, esto les sorprendió bastante hasta que notaron que entre el publico se encontraban compañeros de clase lo cual los alegro_

_Se prepararon y Brook se acerco para hablar al público_

_-**bueno esta es nuestra primera presentación en vivo, nuestra canción se llama Un mundo de soledad y fue escrita por mi espero que les guste-** termino de hablar y se acomodo en su lugar_

_Aguardaron unos segundos hasta que Brook comenzó, Brook había compuesto esa canción hace un año pero la habían comenzado a practicar hace tan solo un mes, iniciaba con un rock suave y tranquilo pero poco a poco empezaba a tomar ritmo y velocidad, aun cuando ninguno de los espectadores había escuchado antes esa canción a varios les empezó a gustar por lo que Brook y los chicos al observar como el público los empezaba a aclamar se animaron mas y empezaron a tocar con mayor ritmo que antes, básicamente tenían al púbico emocionados con su canción, así que decidieron terminar con un gran final que los dejara marcados._

_Al terminar la canción estaban bastantes extenuados y con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, y lo único que querían en ese momento era conocer la respuesta final del publico, y este ultimo no se quedo callado pues al instante en que terminaron de tocar su canción todos los que estaban presentes les empezaron a aplaudir y a aclamar durante un buen momento; Brook y el grupo simplemente hicieron una pequeña reverencia para agradecer ese momento hasta que el telón se cerro. Después de que terminara de tocar el grupo se iniciaban las votaciones y es que a todos los presentes se les había entregado un papel en donde escribirían el nombre del grupo que mas les gusto y después lo meterían en una caja; La gente no tardo en elegir cada quien a sus favoritos por lo que la votación fue rápida, mientras tanto los participantes debían quedarse entre bastidores para esperar mientras se tenia la votación, después de diez minutos los lideres de cada banda fue llamada al escenario para presenciar cuando dijeran al ganador y poder recibir su premio._

_Después de que habían terminado de tocar, los cinco sentían que estaban cerca de ganar el primer lugar pero también sabían que también los da la banda Noche Negra también podían ganar por lo que en los siguientes diez minutos empezaron a sentir una gran duda sobre si de verdad podrían ganar, cuando Brook subió al escenario para presenciar los resultados vio que también el líder de Noche Negra estaba también algo nervioso lo que le llevo a pensar que el sentía lo mismo que Brook._

_-**Ha sido una gran noche en la que escuchamos a muy buenas bandas- empezó a comentar el dueño del local -y la verdad es que hoy el escenario estaba mas que ardiendo y es hora de saber quien fue el mejor- **en ese momento saco el papel y lo leyó un instante** -parece que por primera vez en ocho años tenemos un primer lugar peligrosamente reñido-**_

_Eso puso en tensión a todos los presentes pues se morían por saber quien era, aunque la mayoría sabía que era uno de los dos últimos grupos que habían tocado, aunque nadie estaba seguro de cual de los dos_

_**-el primer lugar por tan solo dos votos fue…-** les quiso poner mas suspenso **-¡BLACK SKULL!**- grito con emoción el dueño del local_

_Pudo escucharse detrás del escenario unos gritos fuertes de emoción y pudieron ver como los integrantes del grupo salían corriendo al escenario al escuchar la noticia y ver como el público los aclamaba_

_**-¡Oh por Dios ganamos!**- grito emocionada Hana_

_**-no lo puedo creer-** dijo John asombrado_

_**-¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES!-** grito eufórico Sam_

_Después de calmarse un poco se reunieron ante el publico los cinco y el dueño del local se acerco con el premio_

_-**como primer lugar aquí tienen su premio- **dijo mientras les entregaba un paquete -veinte mil en efectivo, y esto- dijo mientras desenvolvía un bastón que todos reconocieron -**como parte de nuestra apuesta- **se lo entregaba a Brook junto con el dinero, se quedaron un momento para tomarse una foto en el escenario, cuando estaban a punto de retirarse ya poco mas tarde el dueño del local los detuvo_

_**-debo admitirlo niños tienen talento innato, es una pena por que esa guitarra hubiera sido un gran tesoro de mi colección- **le dijo a Brook mientras apuntaba a una pared en donde tenia todo tipo de recuerdos de famosos -prométeme que cuidaras el bastón como a tu vida_

_-**se lo prometo**- en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea -ya que se desprendió de su bastón yo se lo repondré con otro objeto-_

_**-¿Qué clase de objeto?-** le pregunto_

_-**el día que me vuelva famoso le daré una guitarra autografiada por mi, solo espero ser lo suficiente famoso como para que llegue a valer lo mismo que el bastón-** dijo Brook_

_**-¿es una promesa?-** le pregunto_

_-**Yo jamás rompo una promesa**- le aseguro Brook_

_**FIN DEL FLASBACK**_

De vuelta en la actualidad Garp y Akio se habían quedado bastante concentrados en la historia hasta que acabo de contarla Brook

-**y dime, ¿le llevaste la guitarra al dueño de ese lugar?-** le pregunto Akio

-**por supuesto que si, después de que hiciéramos nuestro primer sencillo y se vendiera muy bien fui a llevarle una guitarra con mi autógrafo, lo cual le emociono bastante, después de todo fue en su local donde nos conocieron por primera vez-** respondió Brook

-**este recuerdo merece un brindis**- dijo Akio

-**por los viejos tiempos-** brindo Brook

Y después de brindar siguieron platicando, contando viejas historias, parecía como si los tres se conocieran desde hace bastante tiempo, durando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Mientras tanto Ace estaba bastante nervioso dando vueltas alrededor de la cocina mientras Luffy estaba comiendo un refrigerio, después de un rato lo volteo a ver molesto Ace

**-¿Cómo es que puedes comer tan tranquilo sabiendo que el plan no puede funcionar?- l**e pregunto enojado Ace

-**tranquilo ya verás que esto va a funcionar, no hay nada que una a un par de viejos que un poco de licor**- le contesto riendo Luffy

-eso espero pues deseo ir al concierto- dijo Ace al recordar lo que estaba a punto de obtener

En ese momento Luffy iba a decir algo pero ambos escucharon que un auto se estacionaba afuera de la casa, por lo que los dos fueron corriendo a la ventana para poder observar mejor, era el abuelo junto a Brook, parecía que le estaba diciendo algo desde el auto, ninguno de los dos podía escuchar por lo que seguían con la duda hasta que vieron que se despidieron ambos, cuando el auto de Brook se marchó vieron como el abuelo se empezaba a acercar a la casa con una cara bastante seria, cosa que no les gusto para nada

Al acercarse a la puerta corrieron directo a la sala y disimulaban que estaban viendo una película, cuando el abrió la puerta ambos lo voltearon a ver con una mirada de sorpresa como si les sorprendiera verlo llegar pero en el fondo estaban nerviosos esperando la respuesta de Garp, el solo se les acerco serio a los dos y simplemente dijo:

-**espero que me traigas un recuerdo de tu viaje en la gira de Brook**- dijo a mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su cuarto

Al escuchar esta respuesta ambos se quedaron inmóviles hasta que el cerro la puerta de su cuarto, fue cuando ambos hicieron su pose de victoria, eso sí en silencio

-el plan no pudo salir mejor - dijo Ace sonriendo -**ahora que está de buen humor hay algunos planes que podre lograr**- dijo con una risa malévola

Después de eso cada uno se fue a su cuarto, Luffy se acostó a volteo a ver al techo, aun sentía la emoción de saber que si podría ir a la gira de Brook junto a Nami y los demás, aunque sabía que los siguientes días serian largos en la espera del viaje.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo disculpen el largo tiempo sin actualizarla, problemas tecnicos solucionados, ya saben dudas o comentarios se aceptan, tambien criticas son recibidas mientras sean constructivas**


	14. Engaños

Ya era de mañana cuando Garp se despertó, la cabeza le daba un poco de vueltas y no podía recordar con exactitud que había pasado anoche; no le tomo mucha importancia por el momento y decidió levantarse al baño. Al llegar se vio en el espejo y se observó como todas las mañanas; su rostro lleno de arrugas, observaba su barba bien cuidada, que si bien el ya había dejado hace tantos años el ejército.

-**Algunas costumbres nunca mueren-** pensaba mientras se acariciaba la barba

Momentos como este le recordaban un hecho innegable de la vida: Era viejo. Pensar en eso cada mañana le transmitía cierta melancolía de aquellos viejos tiempos cuando aún tenía esa energía que todo joven poseía. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando vino uno importante a su mente.

-**Jejeje yo viejo**- empezó a reír –**El día en que yo me convierta en un viejo esos adolescentes caóticos harán de esta ciudad un caos, ¡Aun tengo la fuerza y energía para poner a esos vándalos en su sitio!**- Se dijo a si mismo mientras la energía volvía a todo su cuerpo y comenzaba a afeitarse con bastantes ánimos.

Al terminar de asearse volvió a su habitación aun con la mente sin recordar nada de lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior, vio el reloj y vio que ya eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, ya habían pasado dos días después del festival de otoño por lo que este día sería más tranquilo pues era cuando todo volvía a su rutina diaria. La casa estaba silenciosa por lo que suponía que ese par ya debía estar en la escuela.

Al salir a la sala no pudo dejar la tentación de pasar por su "habitación especial" Al abrir la puerta y ver su gran colección pensó que su alegría no podía ser mayor. Pero noto que algo era diferente, se acercó a su mural de fotos y vio una foto que lo saco de su amnesia y lo hizo dar un gran grito.

**-¡Ahora recuerdo todo!-** dijo al ver emocionado la foto instantánea en donde aparecía con Brook y Akio en un bar, los recuerdos de una noche de copas y cantos lo hizo treinta años más joven de lo que no se había sentido en años. Con esa energía rejuvenecida salió de su casa con toda la intención de dar el máximo rendimiento en su trabajo.

**-¡Espero que los vándalos de esta ciudad me pongan emocionante el día!-** dijo alegre mientras subía al auto.

Mientras tanto a Luffy su día sería más pesado de lo habitual: Había olvidado que sería acosado hasta la muerte con comentarios relacionados con Nami, Brook y el beso en el escenario. Al acercarse a la escuela pudo observar la cantidad de estudiantes que habían llegado a clases y muchos de sus compañeros estaban entre ellos, pero lo que más sobresalió fue Vivi que estaba en alerta y parecía que estaba en busca de alguien; en ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días y supuso que era el a quien Vivi está buscando por todos lados, así que decidió poner en práctica todos los conocimientos de sigilo que tenía.

-**Tantos años aprendiendo sigilo y camuflaje con el abuelo funcionaron-** se dijo a si mismo feliz cuando vio que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero hubo algo que no predijo.

-**Hola Luffy veo que vienes bastante animado hoy**- le dijo Zoro que lo estaba esperando un rincón.

-**Maldición Zoro me descubriste**- le grito enojado.

En el momento en que Luffy le grito a Zoro todos voltearon a ver y se acercaron corriendo emocionados, todos se habían reunido a su alrededor asaltándolo de preguntas sobre lo que sucedió durante la noche de apertura del festival de otoño.

-**¿Es de verdad tu novia? ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? ¿Conociste a Brook en persona? ¿Que tal es su camerino?-** Fueron algunas de las preguntas que lanzaron a Luffy. El no pudo hacer nada más que intentar dar excusas pero en ese momento vio que Vivi se había dado cuenta también y empezaba a acercarse a él. Vio su rostro y observo que venía con la intención de recibir respuestas.

Sabía que la situación se pondría peor así que aplico su plan de reserva – **¡Es hora del plan B!**- Dijo mientras sacaba una bomba de humo de su mochila y la tiraba al suelo, en ese momento una cortina de humo apareció y todos perdieron de vista a Luffy quien aprovechando la confusión corrió hacia el otro lado alejándose de la multitud.

**-¡Sabes que no servirá de nada correr!-** le gritaba Zoro mientras huían de toda la gente –**Aun tienes clases con ellos y ahí no podrás escapar.**

**-¡Maldición, lo olvide!**- grito mientras recordaba ese pequeño detalles

Conociendo a Shanks sabían que las clases empezarían diez minutos tarde por lo que tendrían tiempo libre para relajarse un poco y hablar. Encontraron un buen sitio para poder ocultarse hasta que las clases comenzaran.

**-¿Conseguiste permiso?-** le pregunto Zoro mientras se sentaba y veía en todas direcciones en busca de alguien.

-**Si, conseguí el permiso del abuelo, aunque no fue nada fácil- dijo orgulloso de su logro -¿Y tú también lo conseguiste?**

**-Sí, mis padres son fanáticos de Brook por lo que tuve casi problemas, bueno, también tuve que negociar con ellos para que me dejaran ir.**

**-¿Qué clase de trato hiciste con ellos?-** le pregunto interesado.

**-Mi padre me dijo que debía ponerme al corriente con las materias al volver del viaje y me pidió que Brook le firme un poster de un concierto suyo de hace 20 años, mientras que mi madre me pidió conseguir un DVD con todos los conciertos de Brook que dé durante la gira y que este autografiado-** Zoro parecía alegre que sus padre no le hubieran pedido algo más complicado que eso.

**-Así que los dos se escondían aquí**- les dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Luffy y Zoro voltearon asustados a ver a quien los había descubierto, pero sus temores fueron infundados al ver que era Ussop quien los había encontrado.

**-¡Pero si solo eres tu Ussop! Pensé que estaríamos rodeados de nuevo de gente**- dijo Luffy mientras hacía espacio para que se sentara.

**-Ahora quiero que me cuentes que fue todo eso en el festival**- Dijo emocionado Ussop

**-No es gran cosa lo que paso en ahí- **dijo Luffy tratando de minimizar la dimensión de la situación.

**-¡Visita al camerino de Brook, novia misteriosa y un beso en medio de todos los presentes! ¡Y todavía me dices que no es nada!-** Ussop parecía que no le daría a Luffy oportunidad de escapar de nuevo.

-**Simplemente cuéntale todo al narizón-** dijo Zoro resignado

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos Luffy le conto con lujo de detalle todo a Ussop, lo que sucedió en la fiesta, en la casa de Luffy y el encuentro entre Nami y el abuelo.

-**Creo que eres el único al que le podría haber pasado semejante situación**- dijo sin parar de reír

-**Esto es serio- **Lo regaño Luffy.

**-¿De qué hablas? Has conseguido una "Novia" linda, viaje con el gran Brook con en su gira, ¿Qué más puedes pedir?-** Lo cuestiono Ussop.

**-¡Pero no es mi novia!-** Lo dijo casi gritando

**-Pero todo el mundo y en especial tú abuelo lo creen**- Dijo seriamente **-¿Qué crees que pasara si Garp se entera de que ella no es tu novia?**

**-¡No tienes que recordármelo!**- Luffy sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento vieron que Shanks se acercaba al salón de clases por lo que los tres no tuvieron remedio más que levantarse, Zoro se despidió de ellos mientras que Luffy y Ussop se dirigieron al salón de clases. Cuando entraron sintieron como la mirada de todos se concentraba en ellos, y en especial la mirada de Vivi fue la que hizo estremecer a Luffy. Trato de parecer tranquilo y se sentó en su lugar habitual junto a Ussop, Shanks volteo a verlos unos instantes y decidió dar la clase con normalidad. Poco antes de finalizar la segunda hora de clases Shanks decidió recordarles cierto detalle que probablemente varios de sus alumnos habían olvidado.

**-Antes de finalizar la clase ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda si teníamos algo pendiente?-** les pregunto con naturalidad.

-**No profesor**- dijeron al unísono.

**-¿Están seguros?-** volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa

**-¡Teníamos que entregarle hoy el ensayo sobre la fundación de la ciudad!-** dijo grito el clásico listo del salón.

-**Es bueno ver que no se les olvido el ensayo**- Shanks les mostro de nuevo su sonrisa y empezó a pasar a recoger los ensayos por los lugares.

Por supuesto que solo el que había delatado al grupo fue el único que había terminado de hacer el trabajo. El resto no solo habían participado en la inauguración del festival sino que también el siguiente día asistieron, pues cada día el festival tenía nuevas sorpresas y muchos no deseaban perdérselo para nada. Así que para cuando paso por todos los asientos y todos estaban con las manos vacías decidió regañarlos.

-**Es inaceptable que nadie terminara un trabajo tan corto como ese**- los reprendió –**deberían pensar que no todo en la vida es bebida y diversión.**

**-¿Entonces usted que hizo durante el primer día del festival?**- le pregunto uno de los alumnos

-**Pues fui al festival para vigilar que cada uno de ustedes estuviera seguro y que no se sobrepasaran con la bebida y cosas por el estilo-** dio rápida respuesta Shanks con algo de nervios

-**Pero no era usted el que estaba con el director Mihawk…-** no pudo terminar la oración cuando Shanks lo interrumpió

-**Lo siento que tarde es, debo irme a mi siguiente clase-** Salió corriendo del salón lo más rápido que pudo para evitar más preguntas tan peligrosas como esas.

En ese momento Luffy pensó que todo había acabado y que al fin seria atacado con toda clase de preguntas, pero por golpe del destino sucedió otra cosa.

-**Si todos trajeran la tarea como el profesor lo pide no tendrían problemas-** les dijo mientras reía

A nadie del salón le gusto eso y por un momento todos olvidaron a Luffy y se concentraron en el delator. Luffy solo pudo sentir el instinto asesino de ellos por lo que decidió aplicar su técnica ninja una vez más. Salió corriendo tan rápido del salón que nadie se dio cuenta, después de unos metros decidió dirigirse hacia un lugar tranquilo para poder pasar el receso en paz, pero no esperaba lo siguiente.

**-Te tardaste en llegar Luffy-** Le dijo seria Vivi mientras lo veía llegar.

**-¡Vivi!-** grito Luffy **-¡¿Cómo es que estas aquí?!**

-**Años de conocerte Luffy-** le dijo mientras apuntaba a una silla cerca de ella

Era el peor escenario posible que imagino Luffy, los dos solos, en un lugar en donde sus gritos de ayuda no llegarían lejos y peor aún, no había método de escape que lo salvaría de esta situación.

**-¿En realidad es tu novia Luffy?-** le mando la pregunta como un gancho al hígado.

**-Ella… si… si es mi novia-** le contesto Luffy totalmente inseguro

**-Mmm…-** fue lo único que murmuro Vivi.

Durante esos instantes Vivi no había apartado la mirada de los ojos de Luffy, evaluándolo, lo conocía desde la infancia y si sabía algo de Luffy era que él era malo para mentir, en otras palabras no importaba que mentira fuera la que él le dijera a ella, podía ver a través de el como si fuera un libro abierto. Después de unos minutos de silencio Vivi se levantó y solo dijo.

**-Así que es cierto entonces**- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba

En ese momento Luffy estaba perplejo con lo que acababa de pasar, él era una persona que no pensaba mucho las cosas pero esta situación con Vivi no lo había dejado tranquilo desde el festival, las únicas ocasiones en las que él tenía que pensar mucho era cuando tenía que planear algo para que el abuelo no lo torturara por algo que él hubiera hecho. Pero esto era diferente, él no sabía el motivo pero sentía que algo más pasaría. Por un momento se imaginó a Vivi torturándolo por no haberle dicho sobre Nami antes.

-**Iré a la cafetería antes de que todo se acabe**- dijo mientras se retiraba **-¿Vienes?**

-**No, le prometí a Zoro que lo esperaría para ver unas tarjetas de colección que iba a conseguir**- le contestó.

-**Entonces nos vemos en clase**- Se despidió.

Cuando vio que se había retirado lo suficiente suspiro de alivio, dejo caer todo el cuerpo sobre la silla, había sido el combate más difícil que había tenido en buen tiempo.

-**Ves te dije que ella no sospecharía nada**- dijo una voz junto a el

**-¡Zoro, Sanji!-** grito Luffy al verlos

**-¿Eres tonto o qué?-** le reprocho Sanji que estaba a su lado

**-¡Que dijiste cejudo!**- se enojó Zoro

**-¡Lo que escuchaste espadachín testarudo!**- le respondió Sanji

**-¿A qué te refieres Sanji?**- le pregunto curioso Luffy

**-Vivi siempre ha sido una chica hábil para saber lo que piensan los demás**- Contesto – **¡Al ser tan inteligente y linda esta en mi top 10 de chicas de esta escuela!**

-**Como siempre, eres un pervertido-** le dijo Zoro

**-¡Que dijiste!-** se enojó Sanji poniéndose en guardia.

En ese momento ambos se empezaron a pelear y muchos llegaban a ver la pelea, mientras sucedía esto, Luffy se quedó pensativo con las palabras de Sanji.

**-¡Ahh! ¡Estoy pensando demasiado, debo olvidarlo por ahora!**- dijo mientras sonreía y se unía a la batalla que en ese momento ya no era de Zoro y Sanji, sino también varios se habían unido a la contienda.

El resto del día paso con tranquilidad para Luffy quien ya había sido bombardeado con muchas preguntas, que el respondió asegurando que Nami era su novia. Sanji y Zoro estuvieron en detención por haber iniciado la pelea. Mientras que Vivi…

Sanji había acertado con Vivi, ella no necesito más que ver a Luffy contestando su pregunta para saber que no era cierto; para ella era fácil haberse metido en esta situación y desbaratar la mentira de Luffy, pero había algo que la tenía en duda, ¿Quién era Nami? Por algún motivo cuando la vio en el festival le resulto familiar. Tenía que averiguar más a fondo sobre ella y saber el motivo porque ellos dos fingían estar juntos.

**Mismo día en la mañana…**

Ya era de día y el sol brillante ilumino el cuarto de Nami, algo que no fue de su agrado. Ella deseaba poder dormir una hora o dos más pero había escuela ese día y no podía faltar de nuevo. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al balcón. En esos momentos trata de recordar su sueño que había sido interrumpido por el sol.

Aunque era borroso empezó a recordar. Estaba en un barco pequeño navegando a través del océano, podía sentir la brisa marina en el rostro y eso le traía tranquilidad. Observaba un mapa viejo de una isla. La cual no tardó mucho en divisar, podía escuchar las felicitaciones de la tripulación, todos contentos de haber encontrado esa isla después de todo ese tiempo.

-**Felicidades Nami-** dijo una voz junto a ella

Esa voz le había resultado bastante familiar, estaba diciéndole varias palabras más pero no escuchaba nada más. Cuando al fin estaba a punto de ver su rostro el sol la despertó.

**-Cada vez que lo sueño nunca consigo ver su rostro- **dijo Nami deprimida.

Decidió que no le daría más importancia y se apresuró a prepararse para la escuela, increíblemente se había levantado temprano, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerlo todo con tranquilidad. Mientas desayunaba recordó todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Todo eso le hizo sonrojarse demasiado, intento desayunar olvidando todo pero fue imposible. Antes de salir de casa decidió preguntarle a la ama de llaves por sus padres.

**-¿Mis padres y mi hermana no han vuelto del viaje?-** le pregunto

**-Me informaron anoche que planean estar en casa hoy en la tarde-** le contesto

-**Gracias y nos vemos en la tarde-** se despidió mientras subía al auto

El trayecto al colegio fue algo rápido, la ciudad aún no se recuperaba de la "fiebre del festival" Por lo que las calles estaban más vacías de lo habitual. Este escenario se repetía todos los años así que ella estaba más que acostumbrada. Durante el trayecto fue planeando que decir a sus compañeros de clase, pues sabía que no la dejarían en paz hasta saber todo con lujo de detalles.

-**Solo debo mentir un poco**- sonrió Nami mientras decía esto

Había tres cosas en las que Nami era una experta: El dinero, la navegación y las mentiras. Parecía un talento natural en Nami mentir, era como un hechizo que quien la escuchara por arte de magia se creía lo que decía. O eso creía, hasta que conocía a Garp. El abuelo de Luffy, con esa mirada pareciera que podía ver a través de cualquier mentira, que de no ser porque estaba emocionado por que Luffy tuviera novia él no se hubiera creído esa mentira.

Al llegar al salón de clases se vio rápidamente rodeada de sus compañeros que le pedían emocionados respuestas.

**-¡Es cierto Nami que es tu novio!**- la pregunta unánime que todos hicieron.

**-Si es mi novio y se llama Luffy**- dijo con un tono natural Nami

**-¿Pero cómo es que sales con alguien así?-** fue Helmeppo quien pregunto esta vez

-**Nos conocimos hace tiempo en una fiesta**- las palabras de Nami hicieron parecer que llevaban semanas de conocidos, siendo que solo eran días.

**-¿Y porque nunca nos contaste sobre el Nami?- **le pregunto Coby

-Ambos habíamos preferido dejar esto en secreto hasta que supiéramos como decirles a todos- contesto sin dudar.

-**Ese beso en el escenario fue tan romántico**- dijo emocionada una de las compañeras.

-**Sí, no esperábamos hacer eso enfrente de todo**- se sonrojo mientras decía esto.

Tras finalizar la sesión de preguntas hacia Nami y estuvieran satisfechos todos, todo regreso a la normalidad y el resto de su día en clases fue relativamente aburrido. Durante el día no vio a Robin por lo que supuso que sus padres la habían obligado a ir a uno de esas pláticas aburridas sobre autos.

Al salir de clases, Nami fue directo a su casa pues esperaba que sus padres y su hermana ya estuvieran ahí. Lo cual era cierto, al llegar escucho la típica risa de su padre. A pesar que de que era un hombre de negocios ocupado el siempre encontraba un momento para platicar con la familia sobre las novedades, y un don que el tenia era el hacer a Nami sonreír.

Así que Nami se quedó unos momentos escuchando su voz mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo que obtenía fuerza para hablar con él. Se acercó a la estancia en donde estaban, su padre estaba sentado en su sillón favorito mientras que tomaba lo que parecía Whisky, su madre también estaba en su sillón favorito mientras ojeaba unas fotografías y al último estaba Nojiko en el sillón grande riendo de lo que estaba diciendo su padre. Al acercarse Nami a ellos todos la voltearon a ver alegres.

-**Parece que mi pequeña navegante ya está en casa**- le dijo alegre

-**Ya no soy una niña pequeña papá, ya soy una joven-** dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-No importa que tan grande seas tú siempre serás mi pequeña Nami**.

-**Ven siéntate**- la invito la madre –**Hay mucho que contar del viaje de negocios, pero antes me gustaría que me contaras como te ha estado yendo en estos días de nuestra ausencia.**

-**Han sido unos días bastante fuera de los comunes-** le contesto mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

**-Oh, veo que tuviste algunas aventuras interesantes en nuestra ausencia**- dijo el papá interesado en escuchar.

**-Pues lo más importante fue el festival de otoño**- inicio hablando del tema fuerte

**-Escuche que vendría una estrella famosa a la inauguración del festival**- comento el papá mientras se servía más Whisky **-¿Quién fue que tu hermana no nos quiso decir?**

**-Fue Huesos Brook-** le dijo emocionada

**-¿¡QUEEEE?!-** no pudo evitar su asombro al escuchar ese nombre – ¿Él estuvo aquí?

-**Así es**- continuas contando –**Es tan guapo en persona**

-**Lo que hubiera dado por estar aquí**- dijo sonrojada la madre al pensar en Brook.

**-Fue genial y eso que Nami aún no cuenta la mejor parte de todo**- comento Nojiko

Nami se asustó por dentro al escucharle decir eso a su hermana

**-¡No adelantes el plan!-** le grito a Nojiko en su pensamiento mientras que ella le guiñaba el ojo a Nami.

**-Oh, ¿Algo especial paso?- **le pregunto emocionado

**-Sí, hubo un pequeño concurso que hizo Brook y que yo gane**- comento Nami cuidando de escoger sus palabras.

**-¿Y qué fue lo que ganaste?-** le pregunto su madre

-¡**Acompañare a Brook y su banda en su gira ****"New Rock Soul"**** por todo el East Blue!-** Contesto Nami emocionada

**-¡Aaahhh!-** gritaron los papás al escuchar esa emocionante noticia

**-Es increíble Nami que hayas conseguido semejante premio-** dijo su madre quien no se podía creer que ganara semejante premio.

**-¡Así que mi pequeña Nami va a realizar el sueño de este viejo!**- el papa no dejaba de llorar de la emoción como gran fan de Brook **–papa está orgulloso de su pequeña navegante.**

**-Ni siquiera yo pude creerlo en su momento**- trato de parecer normal pero en ese momento ya estaba temblando pues la noticia más importante estaba a punto de venir.

**-Es maravilloso que consiguieras acompañar a Brook en su gira, pero no creo que sea seguro que vayas tu sola-** le dijo el padre que volvía de su emoción.

**-El premio no solo me incluía a mí sino también a tres acompañantes más**- Nami había revelado la segunda sorpresa

**-Oh, casi puedo adivinar que es Robin una de las que te acompañara**- había acertado en su respuesta –**y supongo que serán dos amigas más las que te acompañaran.**

-**En realidad iremos acompañadas de dos chicos**- Nami al fin soltó la bomba y temía que esta le explotara en la cara.

**-¿Eh?-** Fue lo único que pudo decir el padre que se quedó confuso unos segundos

**-¿Qué chicos?-** le pregunto su madre

**-Dos amigos que conocimos durante el festival-** le respondió intentando mostrar una sonrisa para que no se viera tan nerviosa.

Nami pudo observar la gran seriedad que tomo su padre en ese momento y temía lo peor, en cambio su madre parecía más tranquila que Nami no sabía distinguir si estaba seria o enojada. Nojiko quien en esos instantes se había quedado callada para ver como manejaba la situación temía que todo se estropeara, así que decidió intervenir.

-**Como no esperar que invitara al chico y su amigo después de que él le regalo el premio a Nami**- intervino Nojiko

**-¿Es cierto eso Nami?-** pregunto su padre.

**-Si, en realidad el premio debía haber sido de el pero decidió dármelo**- respondió Nami más tranquila después del rescate de Nojiko

**-Bueno es cierto, después de que hizo algo como eso supongo que no podías ser descortés-** contesto su madre

-Tienes razón- correspondió el padre que recupero su aspecto alegre

-**Además esta es una oportunidad única en tu vida Nami**- le dijo su madre –**pero debemos poner condiciones.**

-**Cierto-** se puso de pie el padre y se acercó a Nami –**tengo dos condiciones**.

**-¿Cuáles?-** pregunto.

**-En primer lugar no deberás separarte de Robin-** dijo seriamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

**-¿Y cuál es la otra?-** Nami temía alguna extraña condición como estar acompañada de guardaespaldas o algo así.

**-¡Consígueme los conciertos grabados y autografiados por Brook!-** le pidió emocionado.

**-Te los conseguiré, lo prometo**- contesto Nami mientras le sonreía de alegría.

El resto de la noche de Nami se volvió más tranquila, lleno de relatos sobre el viaje de negocios que acababan de tener, para cualquiera hubiera sido una plática aburrida pero para Nami no había algo tan emocionante como escuchar las anécdotas de su padre. Que aunque no dejaba de exagerar en lo que decía o cambiaba un poco los hechos eso no le quitaba la emoción de estar junto a ellos. Después de la cena Nami se dirigió a su cuarto para prepararse para dormir cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

**-Esta noche te veías más animada de costumbre Nami**- su madre la había seguido a su habitación.

-**Como no estarlo, voy a ver a Huesos Brook en su gira**- le respondió alegre

-**Siempre has tenido un talento para mentir Nami pero por poco y te falla esta noche.**

Nami se asustó pero se le había olvidado una cosa importante: La persona a quien en toda su vida nunca pudo decirle una sola mentira era su madre.

-**Supongo que no te podía mentir a ti- **le respondió algo seria

**-La verdad me sorprendió lo de ese chico Luffy**- su madre directa como siempre.

**-¿¡Cómo es que sabes eso!?- **se sorprendió Nami –**Esa Nojiko traidora.**

**-Jajaja no fue Nojiko** – trato de tranquilizarla **–pedí a un amigo que grabara el concierto de inauguración.**

**-¿¡Porque?!-** le pregunto asombrada.

-**Supuse que alguien como Brook vendría al concierto y como no estaría en la ciudad no quería perdérmelo.**

**-¿Y papa lo vio?**- pregunto temiendo lo peor.

**-No, no lo ha visto aun**- le contesto mientras le mostraba un DVD

-**Me asegurare de que no lo vea en un largo tiempo-** le guiño el ojo

-**Gracias**- le dijo aliviada

**-La vida es corta Nami, ahora eres joven y linda, con el tiempo tus responsabilidades con la compañía evitaran que puedas divertirte, así que diviértete mucho en la gira**- fue lo último que dijo mientras se retiraba a su cuarto.

Tras esto se acostó en su cama, había sido una situación bastante difícil pero había salido triunfante, pos supuesto con un poco de ayuda de Nojiko y su madre. Y conociéndola sabía que jamás su padre se enteraría de Luffy y el beso. Por ahora todo estaba bien así que decidió acostarse y dormir.

CONTINUARA...

Saludos, ha pasado tiempo desde que publique algún capitulo, más tiempo del que tenía planeado. La universidad me ha tenido lejos y ahora que tuve tiempo e inspiración decidí dejar este capítulo, ya tengo comenzado el siguiente pero tal vez en una semana o dos prepare el siguiente. Gracias a aquellos que han seguido esta historia y lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo.

Ya saben, comentarios, dudas o cualquier cosa, dejen review o MP como deseen.


End file.
